The Clique goes to Hogwarts part 2
by TheycallmeBetty
Summary: Based on the 2nd Harry Potter Book. See what happens after the tragic event that happened to Derrick and more magical drama that unfolds
1. Introduction

Introduction

All of the adult wizards who held some sort of relationship with the Harringtons sat in the living room of Georgio and Marie Hotz, Josh Hotz's grandparents to discuss what happens next with Derrick. Claire Lyon's parents were kind enough to let Derrick stay with them for the time being, but they knew that Derrick needed to get out of Westchester before he snapped. Derrick only talked when he had to and spent his time sleeping mostly. Jay Lyons knew it was not healthy for him which is one of the reasons that he asked for them all to meet. The other reason was that if Bellatrix, Voldemort's most loyal servent, came out of hiding to murder Mr. and Mrs. Harrington then Jay was suspicious that something else was up. Something horrible.  
"I swear Jay you and your conspiricies," Meri-Lee Marvel said shaking her head.  
"It is not a conspiricy! Why would Bellatrix, after all these years, come out of hiding now to murder his parents. Voldemort already was living in Quirrell's body to get the Sorceror's Stone so it seems to me that he wants to make a comeback and he knows that as of now the Harrington's were the only wizards powerful enough to keep him from harming the Potter boy," Jay said.  
"Bellatrix is an insane witch who wanted to finish the job. She probably just found out where they were living and besides we found her shortly after and she is safely locked away in Azkaban," Meri Lee said.  
"And it only took the Ministry a little over a decade to find her. That and two more of our kind had to die and it would have been three if I would've gotten there a second later," Jay said turning red with anger.  
"Jay settle down. Meri Lee is right. Bellatrix is in a place where she can do no more harm and now we have to worry about Derrick," said William Block. Jay glared at Meri-Lee, but stayed quiet.  
"Who are his Godparents?" asked Marie Hotz.  
"He has the same Godfather that Harry Potter does," said Arthur Weasley.  
"You don't mean Sirus Black," gasped Natalia Hotz, Josh's aunt.  
"I'm afraid so," Arthur nodded.  
"Well then he will keep staying with Jay," said Len Rivera.  
"That boy needs to get out of Westchester. It is not his home anymore. I'm afraid he will do something stupid," Jay sighed.  
"Like underage magic? Oh wait he already did," Merri-Lee sid rolling her eyes.  
Jay shot up in anger which was very uncommon for him.  
"Have you no soul? He was trying to save his parents. The poor boy didn't know what else to do," said Jay who was so angry he started to shake.  
"Well he can't stay with me. I'm already busy enough with my job at the Ministry and I do still have to take care of my daughter Dylan," said Merri Lee.  
"Well of course. God forbid you do anything when you can get others to sacrifice for you,"Jay said.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Merri Lee said standing up.  
"You know," said Jay.  
"You listen here Jay Lyons I would do anything to see my Roger once again, but he's dead. Like Derrick I too lost a loved one at the hand of Bellatrix and you better believe that I feel that she deserves so much more than a lifetime in Azkaban, but no matter what happens to her it will not bring his parents or my Roger back to me and now I concentrate on what is best for Dylan," she said.  
"Sit down both of you! That is enough!" yelled William.  
They both looked at him and slowly sat down.  
"Now Jay this is so unlike you and I'm going to need you settle down so we can concentrate on helping Derrick," William said.  
"I'm sorry, but seeing that boy go through that pain has tore me up inside. He needs to be somewhere he can be surrounded by love," Jay said.  
The room was quiet when finally Molly Weasley stood up.  
"He will stay wit us," she said.  
"Molly are you sure?" William asked.  
"Of course. Jay is right when he said that the boy needs love and even though our house isn't much it has enough love in it for all of Hogwarts. Money is tight, but we can make do," Molly said.  
"Well his parents left more than enough money to take care of him," Len Rivera said.  
"And he can use that to fund his school supplies and future," Molly said.  
"Well it is settled and as for the rest of us if there is a slight chance that Jay might be right. We need to be ready for everything," said William.

* * *

**Alright Part 2 is up and ready to start. I am going to do my best to incorporate Slytherin in the story as much as possible since that is the request that I am getting. The First official chapter should be up by Saturday at the latest!**


	2. Derrick's new home

Derrick

"And you'll be sharing a room with Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley showing Derrick around the Burrow aka The Weasley home.  
The Burrow looked like a tree house on the outside. It reminded Derrick of the tree house that Cam used to have in his backyard except this was bigger. On this inside everything was a mess, but it was full of magic. There was a broom that had been charmed to clean the floors and many of the appliances were moving around getting the house chores done. Derrick looked around in amazement. It wasn't anything fancy compared to the mansions that his friends lived in, but it was very warm and welcoming. It felt like a home.  
_But not his home.  
_Derrick shook his head of the thought. The Weasleys were so kind to let him live with them after what happened. He was great friends with Fred, George, and Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys have been so welcoming. The Weasleys were one of those familes that everybody in the Wizarding World knew about because of their legacy. If you went to Hogwarts chances are you went to school with a Weasley. And almost everybody loved them. The key word is almost because families like the Malfoys look down on them for not being wealthy and Mr. Weasley has an obsession with muggles and is one of the people who fights for the rights of muggle borns.  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Derrick said.  
"It isn't much, but it's our home and we hope it can be your's too," she said. Derrick shrugged.  
"It's great and I hope so too," he said.  
Mrs. Weasley embraced Derrick in a warm hug.  
"If you need anything dear please let me know," she said.  
Derrick nodded not wanting to speak because he knows his voice would crack.  
"Well I'll let you get some rest. Arthur, Ronald, Fred, and George are out, but Percy is in his room and I will be downstairs helping Ginny pack for Hogwarts if you need anything," she said leaving Derrick alone in his new bedroom that he shared with Ron. Derrick looked around and saw a mirror that sat on Ron's dresser. Derrick caught his reflection. He was pale and thin with dark circles around his eyes. It looked like somebody punched him in the face twice. Derrick felt like somebody punched him in the face. He hadn't had a good night of sleep since that night. Everytime he closes his eyes he sees his parents blank faces and he hears that horrible laugh of Bellatrix. The last Derrick heard was that they found her and she is locked up in Azkaban, but nobody will tell him much. The only information that he could get out of Mr. Lyons was that she was an evil witch who has been missing for quite some time. He could assume that she worked for Voldemort because of the conversation they had before she killed his parents. Derrick wishes that she would have killed him so he didn't have to live with this guilt. She was going to kill him, but his mother saved him. She should have just let Bellatrix do what she was planning to do.  
He heard the door open and turned to see Ron.  
"Hey Derrick," he said obviously a little uncomfortable. Derrick assumed it was because he knew what happened and isn't sure how Derrick is doing mentally at the moment.  
"Hey," Derrick said.  
"How's your summer been?" he asked.  
Derrick stayed silent as Ron cringed realizing what he just asked.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
Derrick shook his head.  
"It's fine. You didn't mean anything by it," Derrick said.  
"Well mum said that dinner will be ready shortly," Ron said.  
"I'm not really hungry," Derrick said.  
"Oh well if you change your mind we have a place set up for you," Ron said.  
"Thanks," Derrick said.  
Ron went down to get food and Derrick lied on his bed. About 10 minutes later Mrs. Weasley came in with a plate full of food.  
"Ronald said you weren't hungry so I decided to bring you up a plate. I usually don't want you eating in your room, but I'll make an exception tonight since you just arrived," she said sitting on the bed next to him.  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but you didn't have too," Derrick said sitting up.  
"Nonsense. You must eat something," she said putting the plate in his lap.  
To be polite Derrck took a piece of bread that was on the plate and took a bite.  
"Good boy," she said rubbing his back. She rubbed his back like his mother used to do when Derrick wasn't feeling well. Derrick bit his lip so he wouldn't cry.  
"You know if you need to talk we are all hear for you. I won't pretend that I know what you are feeling right now, but I am always willing to listen. Sometimes talking about it makes you feel better," she said.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked. She sighed.  
"Your parents were great wizards and even better people. They loved you more than anything and I would be doing them an injustice to not do the same," she said.  
The Weasley family was doing so much to help Derrick. He knew that if his parents were still alive they would be disappointed with how Derrick is acting.  
"Thank you," Derrick said.  
Mrs. Weasley stood up.  
"Just make sure you bring your plate down when you are done so it can be washed," she said.  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Derrick said.  
Mrs. Weasley left and Derrick picked at the food, eating little bits of it trying to keep it down.  
When Derrick was done he took the plate and started to walk down to the kitchen. The family was already done eating when he was done. Derrick cleared his plate and put it in the sink to be washed.  
Then Derrick felt that weird feeling in his stomach. The feeling that told him that there was something wrong with Harry. He started to clutch his stomach.  
"What's wrong?" asked a Weasley boy. He turned and saw Ron standing in the kitchen behind him.  
"Something is wrong with Harry," Derrick said.  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know," Derrick said.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Fred who was walking up behind Ron.  
"Did mum's cooking make him sick?" asked George.  
"No. Something is wrong with Harry," said Derrick.  
"Oh his Harry sense is tingling," George said.  
"Then I guess we better go check it out for ourselves," Fred said with a smirk. George smirked back.  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ron asked.  
Fred went into his pocket and pulled out set of keys.  
"Mum will kill you," Ron said.  
"We'll just blame you," Fred and George both said.  
"Are you in?" Fred asked.  
Derrick thought about how kind Mrs. Weasley was and didn't want to upset her, but then he thought about what Dumbledore said. He was supposed to protect Harry.  
"I'm in," Derrick said.  
"Brilliant," George said. They all looked at Ron who sighed.  
"I'm in too," he said.  
"I guess you can come," Fred said.  
"If you must," George said.  
"We leave after mum and dad retire to bed," Fred said.  
Derrick nodded hoping that happens soon. Derrick hates the feeling his gets and is ready to make it stop.


	3. Breaking out

Josh

Josh sat in his room with his owl Purus making sure that everything was packed for when he left for Hogwarts. Josh could not wait to go back. He missed being surrounded by magic. Since both of his parents were muggles he only got to experience magic when he went to a friend's house, his aunt's house, or his grandparents on his dad's side. His grandmother Hotz was a witch. He loved his parents, but he also loved magic even though the events from the past year showed how dangerous it could be. Josh heard that his dear friend Derrick was living in the Weasley household now because of what happened to his parents. Josh was grateful that the witch who did it is locked up in Azkaban now. He isn't 100% sure why she wanted to kill Derrick's parents, but he knew that he didn't want her to have the chance to go after anyone in his family. Especially the parents who couldn't defend themselves. Josh heard a knock on his second floor window. Purus started making a startled noise, but then calmed down. Josh turned to look out the window and saw a car. A flying car that was being driven by Fred Weasley with George in the passenger seat and Derrick and Ron sitting in the back. Josh went and opened his window.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Josh asked.  
"Derrick's Harry sense was tingling," Fred said.  
"We're going to bust him out," George explained.  
"Ok then why are you here?My parents will flip if they see a flying car outside my window," Josh said.  
"You and Landon are on the way and we thought you would want to come," Derrick said. Josh looked at his friend Derrick. He was so pale and fragile looking, but he had that look of determination in his eyes that masked the pain Josh knew he was feeling. Josh looked over his shoulder.  
"Will you bring me back when we get him?" Josh asked.  
"Of course," Fred and George nodded.  
Josh sighed and looked back at Derrick. Derrick needed friends so Josh knew he had to go. Josh nodded and hopped into the car.  
"Next stop the Crane house," Ron said.  
While flying to Landon's house Josh looked out the window. Josh loved flying. It gave him a view of the world that you couldn't get from driving. He thought about how his dad would love the idea of a flying car. He wished he could share more with his parents, but they could never fully understand the life of a was unfortunate, but true.  
When they arrived at Landon's house he was pretty quick to hop on board. Josh could tell by the way he looked at Derrick that it was for the same reason that Josh decided to join.  
The next stop was Harry Potter's home. His window was pretty easy to spot. It was the one with the bars on it.  
"They take punishment pretty seriously here," Josh muttered.  
"Good thing we came prepared then," said Ron who grabbed a tow hook and chain from under the seat.  
"You Weasley's are bloody brilliant," Josh said shaking his head.  
"Thank you," both Fred and George.  
"But don't give Ron the credit," Fred said.  
"He didn't inherit that gene," George said.  
"Shut-up," said Ron climbing into the front and reaching out the window to knock on Harry's window.  
Josh saw Harry in his pajama walk up to the window putting on his glasses.  
"Ron? Fred. George. Derrick, Landon. Josh. What are you all doing here?" he asked.  
"We came to bust you out," Ron said hooking the hook to the bars.  
"Step back Harry," Derrick said. Harry did as he was told and the car started to drive away to pull off the bars which ripped them all off.  
"Now quickly get your things so we can go," Ron said. George hopped out of the car to help Harry put his bags into the charmed trunk. Josh could hear the banging of the door and unlocking of keys from Harry's bedroom door.  
"Guys hurry they're coming," Josh said.  
George hopped back into the car and took the cage that was holding Hedwig as the door opened.  
"Get in," George said grabbing Harry's arm.  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled the rather large man that Josh assumed was Harry's uncle. The man grabbed Harry's leg and started to pull as George and Ron pulled Harry towards them. Derrick suddenly jumped into the front and glared at Mr. Dursley.  
"Let him go," he said darkly. Even Josh was scared from the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that showed no fear. Mr. Dursley was obviously taken aback for a second as he loosened his grip and Fred was able to drive off. Mr. Dursley tried to grab at Harry again, but it ended with him falling out of the window and landing in a bush. Josh looked back and laughed at the large man.  
"How did you guys know that they trapped me?" Harry asked.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Landon asked motioning towards looked at Derrick and his smile fell.  
"Thank you Derrick," he said as Fred flew into the clouds and turned on the invisibility so that muggles would not see.  
"Don't mention it," Derrick said.  
"How has your summer been?" he asked.  
Josh held his breath. Harry didn't know. He must have not heard. Josh supposed he wouldn't have heard. He was sure that the Dursley's did not keep Harry up to date on what was happening in the magic world.  
"Harry perhaps some other time we'll talk about it," Ron said.  
"No it's fine. He deserves to know," Derrick said.  
"Know what?" Harry asked. Derrick took a deep breath.  
"My parents were killed Harry. I live with the Weasleys now," Derrick said.  
"Oh my. Derrick I'm sorry I didn't know," he said.  
"I know. It was one of Voldemort's followers. Her name was Bellatrix," Derrick said. Josh stiffened at you-know-who's name. It was a name nobody should ever say.  
"Derrick. Don't say that name," Landon said.  
"Why not? I'm not afraid of him. If you don't remember Harry and I both saw him last school year. He is a murderer who killed Harry's parents and now one of his followers killed mine. I will not dishonor any of their deaths by being afraid of him like everyone else is," Derrick said with passion in his voice. It was the most emotion Josh had seen come from him. Tears threatened to leave his eyes, but Derrick held his stare.  
"That must be who Dobby was talking about," Harry whispered.  
"Dobby? Who is Dobby?" Landon asked.  
"This house elf who came to visit me. He told me that I had to stay away from Hogwarts because if I went I would be in danger because there were terrible things happening there. He is the reason that my uncle locked me up actually. He embarrassed him in front of his client's family. He wouldn't tell me what was happening, but maybe it has something to do with Bellatrix," Harry said.  
Derrick shook his head.  
"Harry she was found and she is locked up in Azkaban. She can't escape and the Misistry of Magic says that she is his last follower who isn't locked up yet," Derrick said.  
"Maybe the ministry is wrong. Nobody knew that Quirrell was involved with Voldemort," Harry said.  
"Sure everyone should just say his name," Landon said sarcastically.  
"Shut-up Landon," both Harry and Derrick said. Josh smirked at his friend even though he shared the same fear of the name.  
"Honestly Harry it sounds like a prank to keep you away from Hogwarts,"Fred said.  
"And we know pranks," George said.  
"They're right. It was probably the Malfoy's house elf. Draco probably sent him to scare you so you wouldn't come back. I wouldn't worry much about it. Besides if something does happen Professor Dumbledore will be ready for it and if it was dangerous they wouldn't let us come back," Ron said.  
Harry looked out the window and sighed.  
"You're probably right," he said.  
They dropped Landon off at his house then dropped off Josh. It was 4 AM so Josh assumed his parents were sleeping and Purus was awake and seemed to be relieved that Josh was back. Josh sighed. He knew that Derrick and Harry weren't convinced that they were one hundred percent safe and he didn't blame them. After everything they have been through it only makes sense that they would be a little paranoid. Josh looked over at his owl and put his hand on the cage.  
"Looks like I'm going to have to do what I can to keep those two out of trouble. Think I can handle it?" Josh asked. The look Purus gave Josh said it all. Josh sighed.  
"Yeah me either," he said.

* * *

**I am so sorry it has taken so long. I wrote this chapter and when I tried to save it erased so I had to write it again and since I was in the middle of finals I decided to take a break until I was done, but now I am back and hopefully will not have to take as many writing breaks! **


	4. Slytherin Confertation at Diagon Alley

Massie

Another year means another trip to Diagon Alley. Massie took the Floo Network with her parents. She wore silver shorts with a green polo and her Slytherin robe. Massie was happy that she could finally start using magic again, but she wasn't looking forward to having to hang out with all the mudbloods. At least she would be there with the Slytherin elite.  
"I told Draco that I would meet him at Flourish and Botts along with Kemp, Dylan, Alicia, Crabbe, and Goyle," Massie said. She has spent most of her summer with the elite. Especially Draco. The two of them are destined to lead. They were definitley the most alpha. Massie started to realize that Draco had really pretty, powerful eyes. Alicia always said that they were destined to be married one day. Could she be right? They basically were the same person and he was cute and rich. Massie knew she had to focus on being an alpha first, but maybe when they are comfortably on top she could look into that. For now she had to make sure those pesky Gryffindors didn't get in their way. They were just so annoying. Especially Harry and Derrick. Harry was always trying to challenge them and always trying to get in their way from succeeded like last year. Slytherin won the House Cup and him and his friends just do that last minute adventure to get all those points. It wasn't fair. Dumbledore obviously showed major favoritism towards Gryffindor. Draco always said that he was a waste of a headmaster and Massie was sure that he was right. He was just some Harry Potter groupie like the rest of the Gryffindor losers. She remembered a time when she thought that Derrick was an alpha, but now all he cares about it following Harry around like a sick puppy and making sure that Harry is alright. It is pretty pathetic. He really needed to get a life and stop trying to make up for his parents running away when Harry's parents were killed. Massie felt a little guilty when she thought about Derrick's parents. She knows they recently died and Derrick now has to live in the shack she was sure that the Weasley's lived in. She remembers Derrick's parents and how close Derrick was with them back when they lived a muggle life. She would never admit it, but she felt bad for him. He watched his parents die. Massie looked at both of her parents. They were upset when the Harrington's died and they told Massie to be nice to Derrick when she saw him. Massie honestly doesn't know what she will do when she sees him. Part of her wants to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be ok, but she won't. She knows it is a lie. Plus Draco told her that his parents died because they were weak and that it wasn't their concern. He told her that his father said that it was bound to happen because when people run from their problems they will always be found. Massie knows that if something happened to his parents he would be a wreck, but she won't say that because he was right. It really wasn't her concern. At least that is what she told herself when the guilt of not contacting him to make sure he was alright started to eat at her.  
When they arrived at Flourish and Botts there was a huge crowd. Luckily she was able to find the Malfoys along with the Riveras, the Hurleys, The Marvels, and Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle were not with thier parents, but Massie didn't worry about it much.  
"Finally," Dylan sighed.  
"What is going on?" Massie asked.  
"Gilderoy Lockheart is signing his book," Dylan said.  
"Who?" Massie asked.  
"You know he beat a bunch of dark forces and won all these awards. My dad says that he is going to be our new Defense of the Dark Arts professor," Draco said.  
"Yes someone with his record should do a fine job," Mr. Malfoy said.  
"It is good to see you Lucius," Massie's dad said.  
"William, Kendra. You both look as well as ever. I was just telling Len and Nadia that even though our kids seem to get along so well it is strange that I have not seen either of you all summer," he said.  
"Well we've stayed busy," William shrugged.  
"Yes I hear that you have joined Len in being a curse breaker and you Kendra have joined Nadia as a magizoologist specializing in dragons which I was just telling Nadia how dangerous it is for two such beautiful ladies," he said.  
"Well Lucius Nadia and I can handle ourselves nicely and if I can remember correctly I believe Narcissa was quite the strong witch as well. How do you do Narcissa?" Kendra asked.  
"Very well Kendra. It is great to see you," Mrs. Malfoy said.  
Massie could feel that discomfort that her parents seemed to have with the Malfoy family. It was weird since they all used to be so close. Alicia told her that apparently Mr. Malfoy was cursed during the first wizarding war to fight for you-know-who and that sense then the tension has been a little thick since both of their parents fought in the war. Massie isn't sure why they can't forgive them though. Mr. Malfoy had no control of what he was doing. Why was it so hard for them to forgive their good, but powerful friend? Wasn't it her parents who told her that sometimes you have to be nice with people you don't like to get ahead? And Mr. Malfoy was very powerful. They should be trying to get close with him again. Massie rolled her eyes at her parents. She was going to have to do all the work staying close with the Malfoys.  
"Let us get inside then so we can get the books," said Mrs. Hurley. They all walked inside and saw a crowd around the table with Lockheart's book.  
"Out of my way," Draco said pushing people out of the way to get to the front.  
"He is famous in the wizarding world. He is probably the most famous wizard ever," said Goyle. Crabbe was happily smiling and nodded in excitement in meeting a celebrity.  
"Don't be pathetic like Potter getting goo goo eyed. My dad knows him in fact," Draco said.  
"I can sign all of your books just be patient," said Lockheart. Massie had to admit. He was quite gorgeous. A great smile and very in shape. Massie stayed cool though not letting herself drool like the rest of the girls.  
"He obviously enjoys the attention," Alicia smirked whispering to Massie who giggled. Lockheart looked around and locked eyes with someone.  
"It's Harry Potter. And he is buying my book!" he exclaimed motioning for Harry to come forward. Massie looked over at Harry and rolled her eyes. This guy was obsessed with him too. It was so pathetic. Harry was dragged up and he started to pose for pictures.  
"Are you serious?" sighed Draco. Harry seemed uncomfortable with the attention which Massie assumed was fake. I mean who wouldn't like everyone gushing over them. Harry had to love it. To Massie this display was sickening. When Harry went down he went back to his loser friends. Draco started to follow them and the rest followed Draco.  
"Well well well look who decided to come back," said Draco. Harry along with Derrick, Josh, Hermonie, Ron, Landon, Fred, George, and some little redhead girl that Massie assumed was a Weasley turned to look at them.  
"Malfoy," he said.  
"Potter," Draco spat.  
"Massie, Kemp, Alicia, Dylan it is great to see you all," Josh said with little emotion.  
"The pleasure is ours," Massie said dripping with sarcasm.  
"I am actually really surprsied to see you here Harrington. I thought you would run away like your parents. I guess you weren't as big of a coward as they were after all," Kemp laughed.  
Massie was a little shocked. Kemp did use to be Derrick's best friend before Hogwarts. She knew they weren't friends anymore, but she didn't think he would hit so below the belt.  
"You wanna say that again Hurley," said Derrick who started to lunge at Kemp with Fred and George holding him back.  
"He's not worth it Derrick," Harry said.  
"Listen to your boyfriend Derrick. He knows what is best. After all his parents were too weak to survive too," Draco said. Harry snapped his head towards Draco with a glare. That is when the little redheaded girl stomped up to Draco.  
"Leave him alone," she said.  
"Uh oh Derrick looks like your boyfriend found himself a little girlfriend," Draco taunted. Massie laughed along with the rest.  
"Look he's the funniest pig at the farm," Hermonie said.  
Massie rolled her eyes. She could not stand that girl.  
"Nobody was speaking to you mudblood," Draco spat.  
She could have swore she saw Alicia start to say something, but it was stopped with Fred and George both lunging towards Draco only to be pulled a part by Draco's father and a redhead older man only assumed to be Mr. Weasley.  
"Now Draco I told you that we do not act like animals," said Mr. Malfoy with a voice so cold and harsh that it made Massie shiver.  
"Yes sir," Draco whispered. Mr. Malfoy looked up.  
"Oh it figures that it would be your family Arthur trying to pick a fight with my son," he said.  
"Hello Lucius," said Mr. Weasley.  
"How are the muggles? Such a waste of a department," he said with a cold laugh shaking his head.  
"Well you and I have a difference in opinion in that one," said Arthur. Lucius cocked his head with a humorless smile as he bent down to pick up a few dropped books and handed them to the girl.  
"Good day," he said then he led the Slytherin's away. Massie would never say it out loud, but Lucius scared her a little. He was obviously an enemy she never wanted. Luckily as long as she was close with Draco he would be on her side and she intended to keep it that way even if her parents don't try as hard to make it happen.


	5. Something Strange

Derrick  
Harry lived with Derrick and the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. Derrick had gained a little bit of weight since rescuing Harry, but that was because Derrick made himself eat a little to be polite to Mrs. Weasley who would not let Derrick sulk in his room. She was sympathetic, but stern when it came to the rules of her house. Plus he did not need everybody worrying about him when they needed to focus on Harry. Derrick did not believe that Bellatrix was the last follower of Voldemort and he believed the house elf who visited Harry when he said that he was in trouble at Hogwarts. Harry was Derrick's responsibility. Derrick's parents sacrificed themselves for Derrick and he did not plan to let them down by letting Harry be killed by one of Voldemort's drones. Too many people have died because of Derrick and he will not let somebody else die because of him. Derrick rushed along with the rest to Platform 9 and 3/4s because to protect Harry from the evils that will be at Hogwarts they needed to get there first. "Hurry up now. We can't miss the train," said Mr. Weasley. Derrick pushed his buggy with all of his bags and his owl Amicus sitting in his covered cage on top. He went as fast as he could keeping up with the rest. When they arrived Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went first with their daughter Ginny who was going to start her first year at Hogwarts. She was also one of the reasons why they are running late. She forgot her diary and refused to go without it so they had to turn back. Derrick assumed it was filled with little sketches of her and Harry with the words "Mrs. Ginny Potter" scribbled all over it. Her crush on him was quite obvious and Fred and George had a blast teasing her about it. Percy went right behind them. Derrick noticed that Percy was a lot quieter at home than he was at Hogwarts where he was kind of stuck-up and a prideful prefect. It is probably because Fred and George have a lot of fun imitating him when he gets into Prefect mode. Fred and George went in next. Then Derrick followed with Harry and Ron coming right behind him.  
"Hurry along Derrick get on the train," said Mrs. Weasley who kissed his cheek before he went on.  
"See you later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said.  
"Have a good year Derrick," Mr. Weasley called out. Derrick started to walk down the train until he found the compartment where Josh, Landon, and Hermonie were sitting.  
"It is about time Derrick. The train was about to leave you," said Hermonie.  
"Good to see you too Hermonie," Derrick said with a half-smirk sitting down.  
"You look better," she said. Derrick shrugged.  
"Where are Harry and Ron?" Josh asked. Derrick looked out the compartment.  
"They were right behind me,"Derrick said.  
The train started to move and Derrick felt a little twinge in his stomach.  
"They're probably looking for our compartment," Landon said. Derrick nodded, but didn't buy it. Something was wrong. Something was wrong and he was stuck on this train.  
"Derrick I'm sure they are fine. You don't need to worry so much," Josh said stretched out.  
The twinge in Derrick's stomach wasn't very big and it went away pretty quickly. Derrick sighed and nodded again.  
"I think you're right. They're not in major trouble right now," Derrick said.  
Even if that was true Derrick knew that something weird was going on and when he got to Hogwarts he was going to have to figure it out.


	6. Ravenclaw Welcoming Feast

Kristen

Kristen was happy to be back at Hogwarts wearing her Ravenclaw robe. She was led inside by the prefects and sat down at the Ravenclaw table with her friends, Layne, Chris A, Chris P,Dempsey, Roger, Cho, Marietta, and Micheal.  
"Are you finally going to try out for Quiddith Abley?" Roger asked.  
"Nah dude I like to watch, but it's not my thing, but I think Layne might," he said motioning towards Layne.  
"You didn't tell me you were trying out for Quidditch Layne," Kristen said.  
"What position?" Roger asked.  
Layne blushed when Roger talked to her. Kristen thought her crush on him was so obvious.  
"Well I was thinking keeper, but I'm not sure yet. I just learned how to fly last year and just now was allowed to get a broom," Layne said.  
"You never know. If you are anything like I was and most Ravenclaws you'll be a natural," he smiled.  
Kristen smiled at the two. They would be the cutest couple.  
Kristen felt somebody grab her and turned around to see Neville from Gryffindor tripping over somebody's robe. She heard everyone around her chuckle at the poor boy. Kristen offered her hand to him.  
"You ok Neville?" she asked.  
"Uh I um...huh?" he stuttered out. Kristen smiled and giggled which caused him to let out a chuckle too. She reached and grabbed his hand helping him up.  
"See you around," she waved.  
"Um yeah," he said then quickly turned and walked away.  
"Somebody has a crush on Kristen," teased Dempsey. Kristen blushed.  
"Neville? He's a nice kid," Kristen shrugged.  
"She's blushing," Layne said.  
"No I'm not," Kristen said blushing even more.  
"Do you really have a thing for that awkward Gryffindor?" Micheal asked. Kristen looked over her shoulder to where Neville was sitting.  
"He's a nice boy, but I don't even know him," Kristen said.  
Layne looked like she was about to say something when Professor Dumbledore began to speak and in entered all of the new students all eagerly waiting to be sorted. Kristen remembers the feeling. It was so nerve wracking, but in the end she found her home. She was a proud Ravenclaw and wore her colors with pride. She could not wait to see the faces of her new family members when they found out they were a part of the prestigious Ravenclaw house.  
They went up one by one like they did the year prior. Everytime someone got Ravenclaw Kristen cheered with the rest of her house. Kristen recognized one of the names because it was a Weasley kid. Everyone knew who the Weasley's were. Kristen got along with them for the most part, but did not spend much time with them. She knew that her Gryffindor friends from home were very close with the family members. Derrick was even living with them. Kristen felt horrible about what happened to Derrick. He looked pale and so tired. She imagined that he probably doesn't sleep a lot. Kristen is happy that justice was served to the woman who did it, but she knows that nothing will bring his parents back. Kristen's mom told her that the Weasley were a wonderful family who would take great care of him. Kristen was sure she was right. They, including their sister who was just sorted, were all Gryffindors and even though Kristen prefered her own house, the Gryffindors were good people. Really all of the houses had good people. Maybe not Slytherin. People who go Slytherin tend to become mean. Kristen lost some close friends to that house. She didn't trust it. There were bad vibes in the house and whenever someone was sorted there Kristen knew it was best to stay away.  
"Luna Lovegood," said Professor Dumbledore.  
A girl that Kristen recognized from the train skipped up to the hat. She had long blonde wavy hair and had colorful jewelry on. She was walking from compartment to compartment handing out issues of The Quibbler, a magazine about wizard conspiricies and mystical creatures.  
"I like this girl. She is so Ravenclaw," Layne said.  
"That loony? I'm thinking more Hufflepuff," said Layne's brother Chris.  
"No her loonyness is what makes her totally genius," said Layne.  
"She does remind me a little of Layne," Kristen agreed.  
"I bet you 2 Galleons that she is Ravenclaw," Layne said.  
Chris looked at the girl as the hat was placed on her head and she was playing with her blonde hair.  
"You're on," he said shaking Layne's hand.  
"Hmm you are quite an interesting little bird aren't you? Your heart is pure, but you have the most creative thought patterns I have ever seen. Hmm I know where to put you. Ravenclaw!" exclaimed the hat.  
Layne clapped and beamed.  
"Pay up brother," she said.  
"You win this time," he sighed.  
Luna made her way to the Ravenclaw table with them. When the last person was grouped the feast started.  
"So did you hear that the new DDA professor, the famously successful and totally dreamy professor Lockheart was a Ravenclaw when he attended here?" Layne asked.  
"Well of course he is. Someone as accomplished as him? I can't wait to see what he will have to teach us," Plovert said.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kristen saw someone from the Gryffindor table get up and hurry out. Kristen turned her head and noticed it was Derrick. She bit her lip. Was he leaving because he was upset? Maybe being around all of these happy people was too much for him. He had to be dying inside. Kristen was worried about her dear friend. She hoped he was going to be alright. Maybe if she has time inbetween her classes and study time she'll talk to him. That's what she'll do. They may not be from the same house, but he is still her friend and he should know that she is here for him. Just like she would hope he would be there for her.


	7. The Whomping Willow

Derrick

Derrick was worried that he had not seen Ron and Harry since they arrived back at Hogwarts. He assumed they missed the train which was not good. That would mean that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have to take them and Derrick knows they would not be happy about that since they were already aggrivated that they were running late. But then Derrick got that annoying pain in his stomach. Something was wrong. While Josh was in the middle of telling Ginny something about Gryffindor that she probably already knew because her entire family was in Gryffindor Derrick shot up and started to walk out.  
"Where are you going?" Landon asked.  
Derrick ignored him and walked out. The only way Derrick was going to get rid of the pain was to make sure that his friend was alright. Derrick grew to despise that pain. It never meant anything good. The worse it hurt the worse trouble Harry was in. This time is didn't hurt too bad, but bad enough for Derrick to take notice.  
Because all of the staff was in the dining hall Derrick made his way out of Hogwarts pretty easily. When he got outside he stopped.  
How was he even suppose to know where they were? He shook his head. Maybe he should have thought that out. He started to walk around taking in the scenery. Maybe the fresh air will help him think. Then he heard two familiar screams and he took off running. He knew those screams belonged to Harry and Ron. He ran towards the noise and that is when he saw the same flying car that he was in a few days prior to rescue Harry crash into a tree. Derrick recognized it as the Whomping Willow that Professor Sprout told them about. The tree started to pound the car and Derrick's stomach started to hurt more. Derrick took his wand out of his robe and pointed it at the tree.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled. That spell was meant to paralyse a human and he had know clue if it would work on a tree, but it was all he knew. When the spell hit the tree instead stretched a limb towards Derrick and whacked him causing him to fall down.  
"Ow," Derrick groaned grabbing his rib. He looked up and saw the car eject both boys and all of their luggage then it escaped. Derrick slowly got up and brushed himself off. His stomach stopped hurting so he knew they were ok.  
"Wow Ron you were so against us driving the car when we got Harry. I guess the rush caused a rebelious streak for you," Derrick said with a smirk.  
"The gateway to Platform 9 and 3/4s was closed and wouldn't let us in," Ron said looking up at Derrick.  
"What do you mean? I got in fine," Derrick said.  
"It must have locked up right after you went in," Ron said.  
"I swear somebody really doesn't want me to be here," Harry said.  
"Well you missed the house sorting, but Ginny is now a Gryffindor and I'm guessing the Feast is over so we should probably get back to our rooms before we are noticed missing," Derrick said.  
"Yeah," Ron nodded grabbing his bags.  
"How did you know we would be here?" Harry asked.  
Derrick looked at him.  
"Do you really have to ask?" Derrick asked.  
Harry shook his head and pointed to Derrick's stomach.  
"Right your "me" sense," he said. They all walked into Hogwarts and started to walk to Gryffindor tower.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Harrington!" they heard a stern voice yell.  
Derrick knew that voice. He turned to lock eyes with Professor Snape.  
"Professor, how was your summer?" Derrick asked trying to lighten the mood.  
"My office now!" he yelled.  
They were all led to his office where he proceeded to yell at him.  
"You were seen driving a flying car by no less than 7 muggles, you ran into one of the oldest trees on campus, and Mr. Harrington you snuck out in the middle of the welcoming feast!" he yelled.  
"Well sir I think the tree did more damage to us," Ron said holding up his broken wand.  
"Silence! Now if you were all Slytherin I would expell you right away," he said pointing his finger at all of them.  
"But they don't and they are my responsibility," said Professor McGonnagall who walked in with a stern look on her voice. Derrick sunk in his seat. He was in for it. Not only does he get to dishonor his family by letting Harry get left behind, but now he gets to add an expulsion on top of that. Not only would his parents be disappointed, but he would disappoint Mrs. Weasley and he is sure that her wrath is something he does not want to cross.  
"I guess we'll go get our things," Ron sighed.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"You are going to expell us," he said.  
"Not tonight Mr. Weasley, but you will be punished. I will be sending letters home and you will all have detention. Separate detentions," she said looking right at Derrick.  
He was relieved to not be expelled, but he knew that this was not the way he wanted to start his second year.


	8. Hufflepuff Crushes, Screeches, and Worry

Cam

One of the things that made Cam so proud to be a Hufflepuff was the food charms that were created by their founder Helga Hufflepuff. It was a silly reason, but the food was always amazing at Hogwarts. He missed it at home. Sure his mom could cook, but nothing compared to the Hogwart's food. Their first breakfast of the year was no exception.  
Cam sat with his best friend Claire on the edge of the Hufflepuff table with their other friends Justin, Hannah, and Ernie. Claire had gotten Olivia to go sit over where Cedric was with his friends because of Olivia's obvious crush on Cedric.  
"They would be cute together," said Hannah looking over at Olivia sitting next to Cedric.  
"They start their Quidditch lessons today after classes and she is freaking out," Claire said.  
"I like Cedric, but isn't he still a little bit older than her," Ernie said.  
"Yeah 3 years and it is really no big deal and besides I think he thinks she is cute too," Claire smiled.  
"I don't think it's a big deal. I think if you really like someone something as silly as age doesn't really matter," Cam said.  
"You always agree with Claire," Ernie said.  
"I agree too. They are both really nice and as long as they are happy nothing else should matter," Justin smiled.  
Justin was one of the most positive people Cam had ever met and he was more full of Hufflepuff spirit than anybody he had ever met. Cam imagined that he has his bedroom back home painted yellow and black and decked out with Hufflepuff gear. But Cam actually liked that. He knew that he could trust Justin. Ernie and Hannah were great too, but weren't as spirited as Justin was. They loved Hufflepuff, but were less eccentric about it.  
"And you love everyone, but seriously Cam and Claire are the same person," Hannah said. Cam smiled and put his arm around his friend.  
"What can I say. We are best friends," he said.  
Cam loved Claire. They agreed on everything and she was about as sweet as they came. She is nice to anybody who is nice to her and even to people who aren't nice to her. She is loving, caring, and had the best smile. He was the best friend that Cam had ever had and he was totally crushing on her. Cam realized it when they were hanging out one day over the summer when her family was in town dealing with what happened to Derrick. They were on the swings looking at the clouds and comparing them to magical creatures they've learned about. Watching her laugh over their silly comparisions made Cam's heart flutter. He was confused at first, but then he realized that nothing made more sense. They belonged together. And now he just needed to courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. That might take a little while.  
Cam saw an owl fly above him towards the Gryffindor table where it crashed down on the table in front of one of the Weasley kids. It was Ron.  
"Look guys Weasley has a howler," said Seamus, another Gryffindor.  
"Open it Ron. I ignored one from my Gram once. It was bad," said the chubbier one, Neville.  
Ron slowly opened it and the voice that came from it was heard all around the dining hall.  
"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED. YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! And Derrick dear I am so sorry you were sucked into this mess. Please do not let my boy get you into anymore trouble," it said before exploding.  
Cam chuckled at Ron with his friends.  
"Poor lad," chuckled Ernie.  
"I do not pity him," Cam agreed.

* * *

Cam's first class of the day was with the Gryffindors. It was Herbology with Professor Sprout. Cam loved Professor Sprout. She was so kind and understanding. The plants she brought to the common room were always so gorgeous. They were always so interesting to look at and it brought more cheer to the Hufflepuff basement. He stood in between Claire and Justin wearing the brown over coat and gloves so his robes would not get dirty. He stood with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and was across from Derrick. Cam looked at his old friend. He looked horrible. Cam doubted that he slept at all and who could blame him. Claire told him that when Derrick was living with them he would not eat and he would have brutal nightmares that would wake her up. The boy standing in front of Cam did not look like his old friend. Derrick always had that spark in his eye that seemed to disapper. He seemed so empty and Cam knew there was nothing he could do to fill the void. So he just offered Derrick a warm smile that said that he was there for him. Derrick returned it with a half-hearted grin.  
"I'm sorry about your howler Ron. I hope your mother isn't still too upset with you when you see her next," Olivia said to the redheaded Gryffindor standing across from her a couple people over from Derrick.  
"Thanks," Ron said dryly.  
"Your welcome," Olivia smiled. She did not understand sarcasm, but that was kind of what made her so innocent and sweet.  
"Good morning class!" said Professor Sprout walking in.  
"Good morning Professor Sprout," Cam said with the rest of the class.  
"Welcome to your second year of Herbology now get as close as you can so you hear me," she said as the students scrunched in. Cam felt himself brush up against Claire through his sleeve and felt that little tingle in his arm which made him smile.  
"Today we are going to repot Mandrakes now who can tell me about the Mandrakes?" she asked.  
The girl with thick hair standing next to Josh, Hermonie, raised her hand.  
"Yes Miss Grainger," said the professor.  
"A mandrake, also known as a mandragora is a plant who's root looks similar to a person. When exposed to air it lets out a loud shriek which is said to be able to kill a man, but the plant can also be used as a pain killer, sedative, or to reverse a petrification spell," said Hermonie.  
"Good job Ms. Grainger. 10 points for Gryffindor!" she said.  
Professor Sprout was the type to give points to every right anwser and even 5 points if you attempted. She loved it when people just tried their best and believed you should be rewarded for effort.  
"Now our mandrakes are still only babes and the cries will not kill you yet, but it could knock you unconcious for a few hours which is why you all need to put on your earmuffs like so," she said putting on her earmuffs. Cam did as he was told as did the rest of the students. Cam was happy that there were no Slytherins in the class because one of them would probably try to test it out and not wear earmuffs.  
"Now watch me closely. You must grab your mandrake with a firm grip and pull it up," she said as she pulled it up and Cam heard a very loud screech. Cam put his hands over his earmuffs and pushed down. The sound was just so dreadful. It was hard to handle.  
"Then you put it in your pot and cover it in soil to keep it warm," she said demonstrating.  
Cam put his hand on the root bracing himself.  
"And pull it now," she said. They all pulled up and it was even worse than the one that Professor Sprout pulled up, mostly because there were so many screeches. Cam saw one of the Gryffindors faint.  
"Looks like Mr. Longbottom did not use his earmuffs properly," said Professor Sprout.  
"No I think he fainted," said a Gryffindor boy standing next to the fainted body.  
"Oh well leave him there I'll take care of it later," she said. Cam put the plant down and quickly covered it in soil.  
"That sound was horrible," Claire gasped when the sounds were finally muffled.  
"I've heard worse," Derrick said quietly with a shrug. Cam didn't think anybody else heard him. Cam looked at his friend who had eyes that had drifted off into space.  
When class ended he went to go catch up with Derrick before his next class.  
"Hey Derrick wait up," said Cam. Derrick stopped and told his Gryffindor friends to go on without him.  
"What's up man?" Derrick asked.  
"Are you ok?" Cam asked.  
Derrick sighed and let out a humorless laugh.  
"I've been asked that so many times and everytime I've said yes I'm fine, but you are my oldest friend Cam and I would never lie to you. So no I'm not ok and no I don't want to talk about it. Whats done is done and nobody can relate to me so I'd appreciate it if you didn't try. Just be happy Cam and stop worrying about me. Especially since there is more that you should be worried about," he said.  
"What does that mean?" Cam asked. Derrick looked away.  
"Um nothing. I'm just paranoid, but dude I've got other things on my mind that you wouldn't begin to understand so just give me some space and if I'm ready to talk I'll have a huge pow wow and let it all out, but for now I need you to leave me alone," he said and then he left.  
Cam sighed. He wasn't going to stop worrying about his friend, but Derrick was right when he said that there was nothing Cam could do to make it better. Cam was sure that if Derrick was ready to talk he would find him, but for now he had to trust that Josh, Landon, and the rest of his Gryffindor group looked after him because for now there was nothing Cam could do.

* * *

**Alright so the lines from the Howler, I got from the movie so props to them for the humorous scene! And thanks again to JK Rolling for creating the world and the books and thank you Lisi Harrison for creating the Clique characters. **


	9. Slytherin Pesky Pixies

Dylan

Dylan's second class for the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was her top class the year prior. It doesn't hurt that she has a wand that is meant for the subject of this class. It had a Dragon heartstring core and was made of Yew wood. Yew wands are rare which means her wand is special. She knew that Massie was jealous because her wand was not as rare. Her wand was made of Aspen wood which was a beautiful white wood that was strong in duels, but was no where near as rare as Yew wood. And the wood matched with the core produces a wand that is very powerful and made to duel. They were going to learn to duel that year and Dylan could not be more pleased. She knew she was going to kick butt. People feared her wand because of the wood it was made of. She remembered that the wandmaker told her how misunderstood the wood was because people think that it is only used for dark magic, but could be just as powerful when used for good. Some people would crack under the pressure under such a powerful wand, but Dylan embraced it. Dylan loved the power which is probably why the wand picked her in the first place. Though she still did not understand why such a big deal was made out of Derrick's wand when he bought it. Sure Ebony wood is strong and is meant for a wizard with some power and strong ambitions, but yew would was far superiour. She supposed it was his core that really made it strong. Phoniex feather cores are very stubborn and only choose certain wizards who are able to handle it. Though Dylan doesn't think Derrick is as strong of a wizard as that Ollivander made him out to be. Dylan looked at him as he staggered into class. He was a mess. She knows his parents died and it sucks, but a lot of people have died in the hands of one of you-know-who's hands. Her father was one of them and her mother saw it happen yet she still manages to push through. If he really cared about his parents he wouldn't let it destroy him. He would stay strong. Which she supposes is ironic since his parents ran in fear so maybe he is just starting to follow in his foot steps. Dylan figures it won't last at Hogwarts for much longer with this attitude.  
"I am so ready to start dueling in this class," said Kemp rubbing his hands together.  
"I bet someone like Professor Lockheart with his background could teach us a lot," Alicia smiled.  
"Anything is better than st-st-stuttering P-professor Quirrell," Dylan said mocking her old DADA professor. Her whole crew laughed.  
"And who knew he would turn out to be some crazy fan of you-know-who," Massie smirked rolling her eyes.  
"And he got beat by two wizards who are as pathetic as Potter and Harrington. Can't get much worse than that," Draco said.  
"I am proud to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Me," said Professor Lockheart who entered the classroom.  
He was absolutley dreamy to look at. Even Dylan got a little starry eyed staring at him.  
"Yummy," Alicia said quietly in a joking manner which caused Dylan to giggle.  
"My name is Gilderoy Lockheart, but you can call me Professor or Professor Lockheart if you wish. I'm in the Order of Merlin, I was an honorary member of the dark force defense league, and for the past five years I was voted Witch Weekley's Most Charming Smile," he said with a smile which caused all of the girls in the class, including Dylan to sigh. Dylan leaned towards Alicia to whisper in her ear.  
"Why aren't there more guys who look like that going here now?" she asked so only Alicia could hear which caused them both to giggle.  
"Now be warned I am here to prepare you to fight against some of the fowlest creatures in the magic world. You will see things in this class that will scare you to no end. Now it may be your first day, but I believe in productivity. I would have never been ready to beat those ogres if I slacked on my first day. So everyone feast your eyes on this!" he exclaimed pulling a sheet off a cage full of little blue cornish pixies.  
"Now remember while I am here none of them can harm you," he said.  
"Sir those are just cornish pixies," laughed that Gryffindor boy who tends to make things explode in Professor Snape's class. Seamus was his name.  
"Oh, but Mr. Finnigan they can be much more troublesome than you think. They are freshly caught and ready to attack. Lets see if you can handle them," he said opening the cage. They all flew out and flew around the room. Dylan looked around as they flew then about three flew into her hair. Dylan jumped up.  
"Get them out of my hair," she said as they got themselves tangled into her red locks. Massie and Alicia rushed to her and tried to brush them out while Kemp, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle wacked them with books. Dylan noticed Millicent and Pansy hide under their desk. Even in Dylan's panicked state she had to roll her eyes on that. So childish. She felt one getting really deep in her hair and she squealed.  
"Get them out now!" she screamed. She saw two pick up that chubby Gryffindor, Neville, and hang him on a light.  
"Ok I guess that's enough Pesky Pixie Pesk a..." started Professor Lockheart before one of the pixies stole his wand and flew away. Massie and Alicia were able to get them out of her hair and Dylan grabbed her wand and pointed it at a pixie.  
"Stupify!" she said hitting on pixie causing it to freeze and fall to the floor stunning it. Dylan's mom taught her that one telling her that it was important to know so that she could defend herself if someone ever came after her. Dylan thinks it is because she was worried after what happened to Derrick's parents. She said she used it a lot during the Wizarding War. This was the first time Dylan ever got to test it out and she loved how it worked.  
"Well I'll let you deal with it then," said Professor Lockheart who ran out.  
"I can't get all of them. I am new to this spell," Dylan called out.  
Dylan was confused. This man has fought dark beasts, but he can't handle pixies. It didn't make a lot of sense. Dylan sighed and went to zap another one before that obnoxious mudblood Hermonie Grainger took out her wand.  
"Immobulus!" she called out which caused all of the pixies to freeze in place. Dylan rolled her eyes.  
Typical Grainger having to upstage her. It was so annoying.


	10. Eat Slugs

Derrick

It was Quidditch practice time. Derrick was ready to be back on the Quidditch Field. At least while they are playing Quidditch he doesn't have to worry about the other team asking him if he was ok. It seemed like everyone was worried about him. The only people who didn't show worry was people from the Slytherin house which Derrick was actually grateful for. He couldn't take all these people worrying about him. They didn't need to worry about him. He was fine. It was Harry they needed to worry about. He has already gone through quite a few obstacles to get here. It is obvious that somebody doesn't want him at Hogwarts and is willing to do whatever it took to make sure Harry left. Besides having all these people worry about him made him feel worse than he already did. Worrying about him made Derrick feel bad for not feeling better. It made him feel guilty that everytime he tried to sleep he just heard that evil laugh and see his parents dead eyes. Derrick did not deserve the worry and he just wished people understood that and just left him alone while he watched after Harry.  
"I've been working on a training program all summer that will lead us to the Quidditch Cup," Oliver, their team captain said.  
When they arrived at their practice spot they noticed that the Slytherin Quidditch Team was also their setting up.  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
"I'll handle this," said Oliver walking up to their team.  
"Looks like trouble," Harry sighed and Derrick nodded in agreement.  
"What are you doing here Flint?" Oliver asked the Slytherin Quidditch captain.  
"Quidditch practice," he shrugged.  
"I booked the court for Gryffindor today so no you are not," Oliver said.  
"Down boy I have a note," Marcus Flint said.  
Marcus handed the note to Oliver who grabbed it as Hermonie, Ron, Josh, and Landon walked up to see what was going on.  
"I Professor Severus Snape give permission to the Slytherin Quidditch Team to have the court this morning so that they can train their new Seeker and new Beater. You have a new seeker and Beater?" Oliver asked.  
"Yes. Our seeker is Draco Malfoy and our beater is Alicia Rivera," said Marcus as Alicia and Draco stepped forward.  
"Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
"Alicia?" asked Derrick.  
He never imagined Alicia to be playing Quidditch, especially as a beater. She was always the type who didn't want to break her nails.  
"That's right. The old ones graduated last year," Draco smirked.  
"Wow those are Nimbus 2001s how did you get those?" asked Ron noticed that all of the Slytherin had new black brooms.  
"It was a gift from Mr. Malfoy," said Marcus.  
"So I guess that's how he got in, but what did she give them?" Fred said to George.  
"I don't know. A make-over?" George asked.  
"Eh their still ugly," Fred said.  
"Um I can hear you and I made the team on pure talent which is something that you two obviously don't know anything about," Alicia said.  
"Woah," said George.  
"She's fiesty that one," Fred said.  
Alicia rolled her eyes.  
"Please the Slytherins are notorious for letting people buy their way in while you actually have to have talent to get on Gryffindor's team," said Hermonie.  
Draco stepped towards Hermonie with a scowl.  
"Nobody asked for you opinion mudblood," he said coldly.  
Derrick looked at Alicia remembering their conversation from the Christmas party the year prior. She looked away obviously upset by the use of the term, but she said nothing. Derrick wanted to call her out on it, but remembered he promised that he would never bring up that conversation and Derrick was the type to keep his promises.  
"I've about had it with your slurs Malfoy," said Ron pulling out his wand that was taped together.  
"What are you going to do about it Weasley?" Draco asked.  
"Eat Slugs!" Ron said flicking his wand.  
Some sparks came from his wand and pushed Ron back. Harry, Derrick, Fred, George, Josh, Landon, and Hermonie all rushed to make sure he was alright.  
"Ron are you alright?" Hermonie asked.  
When Ron opened his mouth to speak slugs came out.  
"Nasty," Fred and George both said as their brother threw up slugs.  
The Slytherin team laughed and out of no where that obsessive new Gryffindor who was obsessed with Harry ran up with his camera to took a picture.  
"Wow, can you get me closer Harry?" he asked.  
"Not now Colin," Harry said.  
"Let's get him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do," Josh said helping him up along with Landon. Hermonie, Harry, and Derrick followed them. When they passed the Slytherin team Derrick locked eyes with Alicia.  
"You disappoint me Rivera," he said so only she could hear. The smirk left her face and she bit her lip.  
"Shut-up Harrington," she said coldly.  
Before Derrick turned to catch up with his friends he saw a Quaffle going towards her head. Without even turning her head she caught it with one hand then she turned to glare at Fred and George who had "guilty" written all over their face.  
"Wrong ball boys. You're supposed to use a bludger," she said then she grabbed her Beater bat and hit the Quaffle as hard as she could towards both the twins. They ducked right before it could hit them. The ball went fast and even Derrick was shocked.  
"Woah," Derrick gasped.  
"See you on the court," she smirked.  
Derrick would have said something, but he knew he needed to go catch up with his friends to Hargrid's place.


	11. Mudblood

Landon

Landon felt bad for his friend Ron. He obviously did the spell correctly, but his broken wand shot it back to him.  
"If it makes you feel better if your wand wasn't broken it would have been brilliant," Josh said.  
"Yeah I would have loved to see Draco throwing up slugs," Landon said.  
"Th-," Ron said trying to thank them before throwing up some more slugs.  
"We're at Hagrid's, he'll fix it," said Josh as they entered the house with Harry, Hermonie, and Derrick following them.  
"What is going on here?" Hagrid asked opening the doors.  
"Ron tried to cast the eat slugs spell on Draco and it backfired," Hermonie explained as Ron threw up some more slimy slugs.  
"Can you help him?" Harry asked.  
Hagrid sighed.  
"Sit him over there," he said.  
Josh and Landon sat him down on a stone bench and Hagrid handed him a giant bucket.  
"Only way to fix it is to ride it through. He'll stop eventually," said Hagrid. Ron groaned before throwing up some more.  
"Thanks Hagrid," Landon said.  
"Now why would you be trying to curse Draco?" Hagrid asked.  
"He called Hermonie a...I don't even want to say it," Derrick said leaning on the doorway of Hagrid's home. He had a look of disgust on his face. Landon had to admit he liked that look better than the look of blankness or misery that has usually been on Derrick's face. Landon wondered if Derrick would ever look happy again.  
"A mudblood," Hermonie said crossing her arms over her chest and looking down ashamed. Hagrid gasped.  
"You're joking right?" he gasped.  
"He always calls us non pure bloods that. He is disrespectful to all that aren't like him and it is pathetic," Josh said who was also muggle born.  
"I know it used to be only used for people who were muggle born, but I've been called a mudblood too because my dad is a muggle, but my mom is a witch. It's just so dirty," Landon said.  
Landon hated the term. It made him feel like less of a wizard.  
"The term should be done away with. Most wizards and witches nowadays are muggle born or half-bloods and that doesn't make them any less of a wizard. I mean look at Hermonie. She is one of the smartest witches to ever attend Hogwarts. She can do any spell you give to her. And Josh for someone who just realized you had powers recently you know everything there is to know about being a wizard. And Landon I have never seen a student who is so good with mystical creatures. Not since me anyways," he said.  
Landon smiled. Landon really liked Hagrid and looked up to him. He could hang out with Hagrid all day talking about dragons and unicorns. Landon always loved animals in the muggle world so it was only natural for him to feel the same way about magical animals.  
"Now don't you let that nasty term or the fact that you aren't pure bloods get you down. You are just as much of wizards as they are," Hagrid said.  
When Ron was done throwing up slugs, he along with Derrick and Harry had to go see Professor McGonnagall about their detentions. Landon, Hermonie and Josh went to the library to do their homework. After watching Ron throw up slugs, something as calm and boring as homework was what Landon needed.


	12. Slytherin Alicia's new annoyance

Alicia

When Alicia was done with Quidditch practice she decided to go to the library to do her homework. She knew if she went back to the Slytherin common room that Draco would just talk about how much he couldn't stand Hermonie, Ron, Harry, Derrick, and the rest of them. He would probably use the term "mudblood" a lot which Alicia hated. It was the only thing that she couldn't stand about her friends. After her break-down with Derrick she realized how disgusting the term was and how offensive it was. It was just as bad as the terms she was called by muggle children for being half spanish. Everytime she thought about the offensive terms she got angry which is what made her want to join the Quidditch team as a beater. She heard the term "mudblood" a lot from her friends. She didn't have the guts to really say anything because then they would think that she actually liked the people who they called that name when in reality she did not. She thought Hermonie and Josh were know-it-alls and she thought that Landon was just a freaky animal lover. Alicia loved animals, but she thought Landon was obsessive like that Hagrid guy. They didn't really talk much about the other mudbloods she knew, but Alicia wasn't exactly friendly with them either. So Alicia felt it was best to just keep her mouth shut. Besides she had a reputation to protect. She was a part of the Slytherin Elite and she did not want to give that popularity up.  
"Well well well if it isn't the new Slytherin beater," said the voice of a boy a little older than her. She knew it belonged to one of those Weasley twins. She didn't know who was who and she didn't really care. They thought they were so funny with their pranks and Alicia just found them annoying.  
"Quite the pretty little bird," said the other one.  
Alicia rolled her eyes as they both sat next to her and leaned near her.  
"What is the princess reading?" asked one.  
"There are no pictures, is she at this level?" asked the other one.  
"What do you boys want?" Alicia asked rolling her eyes.  
"We just want to talk," said one.  
"To a fellow beater," said the other.  
"Well I don't want to talk to either of you," she said.  
"We're offended," they both said. Alicia sighed and closed her book.  
"I don't care George and Fred," she said looking at them when she said their name.  
"I'm Fred. He's George," said the one she called George.  
"I don't care," she said walking away.  
"You'll get it eventually," said one.  
"You'll be seeing us again soon!" said the other.  
Alicia sighed to herself.  
"Great," she muttered.  
Looks like Alicia had a new annoyance. Two of them.


	13. Poor Mrs Norris

Landon

"That smell," gagged Landon.  
Landon does not know how Harry convinced him to go to Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party on Halloween when at the Grand Hall there was going to be an amazing feast. Landon liked his House Ghost, but the idea of going to a DeathDay Party was depressing.  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
"I think that should anwser you question," Josh said motioning towards the rotten food.  
"That's foul," Derrick said shaking his head.  
"It's the only food that the dead can smell or somewhat taste. Usually the living isn't invited," Hermonie said.  
"Welcome welcome dear friends thank you so much for coming," said Nearly Headless Nick floating around.  
Landon looked around and noticed that they were the only living people there.  
"Why was Harry invited then?" asked Landon.  
"Argus Filch caught me wandering around after my detention when I was supposed to be in my room and Nearly Headless Nick got me out of trouble saying that I was helping him plan his party so I kind of owed it to him," Harry explained.  
"You never did tell us what you were doing," said Derrick.  
"I just heard something," shrugged Harry.  
Derrick looked at him thinking there was something more, but did not say anything. Landon could tell that Harry was not loving the extra attention he recieved from Derrick. The last year Derrick was protective of Harry, but this year Derrick was obsessive. Landon felt bad for both of them. He felt bad for Harry because he was getting a lot of attention from a super fan first year named Colin and Derrick would not leave him alone, but he knew why Derrick was acting this way. Derrick blames himself for his parents death and since he does get those weird feelings when something is wrong with Harry he has made it his distraction to be Harry's personal bodyguard. It was just getting too much.  
"Harry I am so happy you made it!" Nick said floating over to them.  
"We wouldn't miss it," Harry said politely.  
Landon looked around at all of the ghosts. He recognized some, but others he had not seen. He noticed that everyone seemed to avoid the Bloody Barron which did not surprise him. He was the Slytherin ghost and if he was anything like the people in his house Landon assumed he was not well liked. Peeves the Poltergiest was floating around looking for trouble obviously. The Fat Friar was talking to a ghost knight with an arrow in his head and the Ravenclaw ghost The Grey Lady was quietly hanging out in the corner.  
"Come I must introduce you to some of my guests,"he said leading Harry away. Derrick followed while Landon decided to just walk around. The smell was horrible and it was incredibly dark.  
"Celebrating the day of your death just seems so morbid to me," Ron said.  
"Well I guess if you enjoy being a ghost then maybe it isn't too depressing," Landon shrugged.  
Landon hung out with Ron, Hermonie, and Josh and were pretty bored. Harry and Derrick eventually walked up to them ready to go.  
"Sweet. Let's go to the Grand Hall with the rest," said Landon.. They walked out and started to head towards the Grand Hall when Harry stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Derrick asked going up to Harry.  
"Do you hear that?" he asked.  
Landon stayed quiet and then shook his head.  
"We don't hear anything Harry," Ron said.  
"What are you talking about?" Hermonie asked.  
"That voice," Harry said speed walking away from them. Derrick put his hand on his stomach and started to follow him.  
"What is he talking about? There is no voice," Landon said.  
They decided to head in the same direction that Harry and Derrick went and Landon could not prepare himself for what he would see when they found him. Harry and Derrick were looking at something in horror. He saw Argus Filch's cat Mrs. Norris hanging. Landon felt sick to his stomach. Landon knew that people were annoyed with Mrs. Norris because she always could notify Argus when you were doing something you weren't supposed to be doing, but Landon could not imagine anyone wanting to harm an animal. It made him sick. Then he looked at the wall and saw words written in red. Written in blood.  
"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware," Hermonie read. Then Landon noticed that the room was starting to fill up. The Halloween feast must have ended. There were lots of gasps as they stared at Harry in horror.  
"What is going on here? Why are you not in your rooms?" asked Argus breaking through the crowd. When he saw his cat he stopped in horror.  
"Mr Filch," whispered Harry. He snapped his head at Harry.  
"You! You killed her!" he yelled.  
"No I-" Harry started.  
"He didn't do anything. She was like that when we got here," Derrick said.  
Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Professor McGonnagall broke through the crowd and looked at the writing on the wall and gave each other looks.  
"Professor Dumbledore Harry Potter killed Mrs. Norris!" Argus yelled.  
Dumbledore looked at the cat.  
"She is not dead, just petrified," he said.  
"Well he still did it and should be punished," Argus said.  
"But he didn't," Derrick said.  
"Derrick calm down," Harry said  
"Mrs. Sprout can your mandrakes help revive Mrs. Norris?" Dumbledore asked the Herbology professor.  
"They are still young, but when they mature I'm sure we can extract enough to help her," she said.  
"Good we'll take Mrs. Norris to the medical wing, but for now I need for Mr. Harrington, Mr. Potter, Mr. Hotz, Mr. Crane, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Grainger to come to my office," Dumbledore said.  
Landon looked at poor Mrs. Norris again and at that moment he knew that there was evil in the school again and it must be stopped.


	14. Slytherin Perfect for Each Other

Massie

"Enemies of the heir beware? Looks like the mudbloods are next," said Draco as they walked back to the Slytherin House.  
"I don't get it," said Alicia looking down almost upset. Massie figured that she was pretty spooked by seeing a cat hanging and words written on the wall.  
"My father told me that The Chamber of Secrets was created by Salazer Slytherin before he left Hogwarts. He created it to be the home of a monster that can only be controlled by the heir of Slytherin and the monster had the power to get rid of all the filthy mudbloods," said Draco.  
"Who's the heir?" Massie asked.  
"I don't know, but who ever it is that wizard is is at Hogwarts," said Draco.  
Massie noticed a sense of nervousness in Draco's voice. It made Massie a little suspicious. He hated mudbloods so he should be fine with this. Massie didn't like them, but didn't want them to die.  
"Do you really think it's true though?" Dylan asked.  
"What do you mean?" Massie asked.  
"Sounds like a prank. Like something those obnoxious Gryffindor twins that harrass Alicia would do," Dylan said.  
"The Weasley boys? Doesn't seem like their style. I don't think they would ever do something like petrify a cat. They are just annoying with their little pranks," Alicia said.  
"They are very immature and have probably gotten in trouble because of Mrs. Norris many times. Honestly I would have loved to be the one to do it. I can't stand that cat," Kemp said.  
"Yeah it's a dumb cat," Goyle laughed.  
Massie expected for Draco to laugh with them, but he didn't.  
"Stop giggling like school girls. This is not a prank and when the beast is unleashed we won't have to look at those filthy mudbloods ever again," he said then he walked away rolling his eyes.  
"What's wrong with him?" Dylan asked.  
Massie shrugged, but then went and followed him.  
"Draco what's up?" Massie asked.  
"Do you ever get tired of their foolishness? I mean I would be happy to be rid of those mudbloods, but this is not a joke. If anything my father says is true the mudbloods will all die," he said.  
"Are you worried?" Massie asked.  
"No I could care less," he said, but Massie obviously knew that he was lying. Massie was confused though. Why would he care?  
"Well do you really think Dumbledore would let anything bad happen?" Massie asked.  
"Dumbledore is a bumbling oaf who is past his prime," he said. Draco seemed scared and Massie did not know why.  
"Draco I know something is upseting you. You can trust me. What is bothering you?" Massie asked.  
Draco sighed.  
"I don't like any of those mudbloods and I don't want them here. In fact this chamber being opened could be the best thing that ever happened to this school, but if my dad is wrong about the monster only killing mudbloods...I'm just worried," he admitted.  
Massie could not believe it. The idea of this monster terrified him. Draco never showed fear and Massie respected him because of it, but now Massie respected him more. Massie knew what it was like to stay strong for her friends and it was tiring. Massie grabbed his hand and squeezed.  
"You're going to be fine Draco. If the monster was really a danger to you, your parents would never let you come here," Massie said.  
"Yeah," he nodded quietly.  
"We'll be fine," Massie assured him.  
Draco nodded and they stayed quiet with Massie holding his hand for a while.  
"I don't want them to die. I don't like them and hope this makes them leave, but I don't actually want them to die," he admitted.  
"Me either," Massie nodded.  
Massie felt that their connection had gotten stronger. Massie imagined walking through Hogwarts holding Draco's hand, she imagined him kissing her cheek at breakfast, and she imagined that wedding that Alicia has always described for them. They were only twelve and weren't getting married to anyone at anytime soon, but the day dream made Massie smile. She got butterflies. They both strived for power and they both were natural leaders. They were perfect for each other.


	15. Trouble

Josh

Josh was officially freaked out. What was the Chamber of Secrets? Who was the heir? Why would someone do this to Mrs. Norris? Nobody actually liked that cat, but still Josh didn't think anyone would do something to hurt the animal even though people say they would like too. And now he sat in Professor Dumbledore's office while Professor Snape and Argus Filch were trying to get Harry and the rest of them in trouble. They spoke like none of them were in the room.  
"He was standing there and he was the closest to Mrs. Norris. I know he did it," Argus said.  
"The magic used to petrify someone is something far more advanced than anything a second year student could do," said Professor Dumbledore.  
"As right as you are I feel that Mr. Potter and his friends are somehow involved or know something they aren't telling us," said Professor Snape looking at the group.  
"Sir we don't know anything. We just walked up there and saw Mrs. Norris and those words written on the wall," Hermonie said.  
"Isn't it suspicious that they were all missing from the Halloween Feast when this happened?" Argus asked.  
"We were at Nearly Headless Nick's death day party," Josh explained.  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Landon said speaking up.  
"Yes Mr. Crane?" Professor Dumbledore responded.  
"What is the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked.  
"It is none of your concern," Professor Snape said coldly.  
Professor Snape scared Josh a little bit. He was so cold and seemed so unhappy. Josh knew that he was the one protecting Harry that last year, but it is still obvious that he hates Harry and all them them.  
"Professor Snape, they are curious. I'm sure all of the students have the same question and they'll figure it out eventually," Professor McGonnagal.  
"It is nothing for you to worry about. It is just an old legend at Hogwarts. Years ago when Hogwarts was created there was a disagreement between Founder Slytherin and the other three about little muggle born children into Hogwarts. When Founder Slytherin realized that it was a battle he wasn't going to win he left Hogwarts as you know, but legend has it that before he left he created a Chamber of Secrets that could only be opened by the Heir of Slytherin and it contains a monster that only the heir can control and that the monster has the power to do away with all the muggle born children, but no such Chamber exists. We would have found it if it did. It is just someone who is trying to scare people and we will find out who did it," explained Professor Dumbledore.  
Josh glanced at Harry and he thought about the voices that he heard that nobody else heard that led him to the scene. Josh did not think Harry would do such a thing since he is obviously ok with muggle born children and he believes his friend when he says he had nothing to do with it, but he does think there is someone trying to frame Harry. Someone powerful. Someone who could possibly be the true heir of Slytherin and if the true heir of Slytherin is here then that means the Chamber might be real and might really be open which means that Josh, along with the rest of the muggle borns were in trouble.


	16. Ravenclaw Fears

Dempsey

By the next day everyone was talking about the Chamber of Secrets. In Dempsey's History of Magic class they asked Professor Binns about it and he told them the legend and told him that it did not exist, but nobody bought it. Dempsey was especially worried since we was a muggle born. The only other known wizard in his family is his aunt who was also a muggle born. Dempsey was incredibly nervous. He tried to distract himself with classes, but couldn't stop thinking about it. At dinner he couldn't even eat he just kept playing with his food.  
"Dempsey you need to relax. Our professors wouldn't lie to us. We're safe," said Kristen even though it was obvious she didn't believe what she said.  
"I don't buy it, but you're safe for now since you mom is a witch you aren't a true muggle born. The heir will go after me first," Dempsey said.  
"I'm a muggle born too so I get it, but so far the only being that has been affected is a cat. If more occurances like that happen then it will be time to worry, but if that happens I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will make sure that we stay safe," said Chris Plovert who was a first generation muggle-born wizard.  
"The cat was probably just a warning. I just think you and I need to watch our backs. Anybody could be the heir," Dempsey said. He knew he sounded paranoid and it wasn't logical, but he didn't care at this moment.  
"Look if you are that worried about it you should join the dueling club. My brother, Roger, and I are all joining. You all should too. Professor Lockheart is starting it for those who want to learn in more detail how to duel," Layne said.  
"Professor Lockheart? That joke. I doubt he has anything to teach me," Plovert said. Dempsey had to agree. His class was a complete mess.  
"I know we haven't learned a lot in his class, but he has duelled a lot so I'm sure he has a lot to teach us about the art of duelling. Sometimes when people are so good at what they do it is harder for them to do the more simple things," Layne said. Layne loved Defense of the Dark Arts so she really wanted to like Professor Lockheart, but Dempsey could tell that his friend was struggling at that. Though it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn to be a better dueller just in case.  
"Yeah you're right. Where do I sign up?" Dempsey asked.  
"The sign up sheet is on Professor Lockheart's classroom door," said Layne.  
"I'm not really hungry and could use some fresh air so I think I'll sign up right now. I'll meet you in the common room," he said getting up and picking up his food then he went over to where Chris Abley, Roger, Cho, Marietta, and Marcus were sitting which was close to where Dempsey was sitting with Michael Corner, Layne, Kristen, and Plovert. He handed his plate to Marcus who loved to eat.  
"I'm not that hungry and didn't want it to go to waste," Dempsey said.  
"Thanks," Marcus said with happiness in his eyes.  
Dempsey walked out of the grand hall and headed towards Professor Lockheart's room. Learning how to duel would make Dempsey feel better. Dempsey was more into his herbiology than he was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but with everything going on he knows it would be best to become better at that subject. When he arrived at the door he saw the sign up sheet, but no pen. He didn't see any names on it either which was weird since Layne told him that she along with Roger and Chris signed up, then it made sense. Obviously it was charmed so he needed his wand. He went to take out his chestnut wood wand with the unicorn hair core and was about to touch the paper with it whne he saw movement in his peripheral vision. He looked at the glass and saw the reflection of a snake with big yellow eyes and after that he lost all feeling in his body and his vision went black.


	17. Polyjuice Potion

Josh  
Josh was in the library with Hermonie when he found out. They were trying to research the Chamber of Secrets, but didn't have much luck so instead they were looking up things about Salazer Slytherin to see if it had any clues as to what the monster in the chamber was. Since they are both muggle borns they are at high risk so they needed to know what they were up against. Josh spent a lot of time at the library with Hermonie. Josh loved being a wizard and just wanted to know everything there was to know about being one while Hermonie was just a perfectionist. Sometimes Josh thinks she would have been better suited as a Ravenclaw. Josh was never studious in muggle school so he knows why he wasn't sorted in that house. He is glad that Hermonie is a Gryffindor because she has helped them a lot when they were in trouble and she has become one of his best friends.  
He was reading a book on the history of Hogwarts while Hermonie was reading a book about Salazer Slytherin.  
"There is no mention of the Chamber of Secrets in here," Josh said.  
"All I'm reading is about how much Salazer was against muggle borns attending Hogwarts," Hermonie said.  
"And we already knew that," Josh sighed.  
"Wait a minute who do we know who hates muggle borns?" Hermonie asked.  
"Basically everyone in Slytherin," Josh snorted.  
"Yes, but who is the most outspoken about it?" Hermonie asked.  
"I don't know probably Malfoy," Josh shrugged.  
"Exactly," she said.  
"Wait a minute. You're saying you think that Draco is the heir of Slytherin?" Josh asked.  
"Well wouldn't it make sense? He was sorted into the Slytherin house, he hates anybody with muggle blood, and he does have a long history at this school," she said.  
"Well how could we be sure? We were wrong last year about Professor Snape being the one who wanted the stone," Josh said.  
"I'll find a way, but for now just keep looking for clues about what monster could be," Hermonie said.  
Josh nodded. He looked back down at the book when he heard somebody rush into the library. It was some Ravenclaw kid. Josh thinks her name is Cho. She was good friends with Layne's brother. She was heading towards Kristen who was studying in the library at a table near by. She went to her and told her something frantically which caused Kristen to gasp and start crying.  
"What do you think is wrong?" Josh asked Hermonie motioning towards his old friend.  
"I don't know, but she and Cho look very upset," Hermonie said. Cho was patting Kristen's back, but also looked like she was at the verge of tears.  
Watching Kristen cry made Josh think of Derrick and his stomach dropped.  
"You don't think something happened to her parents do you?" Josh asked.  
"Why would you think that?" Hermonie asked.  
"Her mom fought in the Wizarding War along with Derrick's parents. Maybe someone went after her like they did Derrick's parents," Josh said.  
"The woman who killed Derrick's parents is locked away and not getting out. I'm sure it has nothing to do with that," Hermonie said.  
Josh calmed down a little. She was right, but still what was wrong?  
"Maybe I should go see," Josh said.  
"Go ahead. I'll be here," Hermonie said. Josh got up and walked towards Kristen and Cho who were starting to head out of the library.  
"Kristen wait up," Josh said stepping in front of them.  
"Oh Josh it's terrible," Kristen sobbed throwing her arms around Josh's neck crying.  
"What's wrong?" Josh asked.  
"Dempsey has been petrified," she sobbed.  
Josh's stomach dropped.  
"When? Where?" Josh asked.  
"They found him with his wand out in front of Professor Lockheart's room," Cho said.  
"He's in the medical ward now," Kristen sniffed.  
"Go see him. I'll be in there a little bit later. He'll be ok Kristen," Josh said comforting her.  
"Thank you," Kristen sniffed and then her and Cho left and Josh walked back to Hermonie.  
"Is everything alright?" Hermonie asked.  
"No," Josh said shaking his head.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"You know how someone petrified Mrs. Norris? They struck again. This time with a student," Josh gulped. Hermonie got wide eyed.  
"Who?" she asked.  
"Dempsey Solumn. He's a Ravenclaw in our year. I knew him growing up. He was a muggle born just like us," Josh said.  
"Whoever is doing this is acting fast. We need to stay alert and find out fast and I think I might know a way to confirm if Malfoy is the heir. It is risky and would still take a while to make it happen, but it might be the only way," Hermonie said.  
"And what way would that be?" Josh asked.  
"Polyjuice potion," she said.  
"Polyjuice potion. That's what is used to take the form of someone else. It's a really complicated potion to make and it take a month to brew," Josh said.  
"I know, but it might be our only hope," Hermonie said.  
Josh looked back at where Kristen was sitting only minutes prior.  
"Maybe we should ask for Kristen's help. She's a whiz at Potions and she is always researching potions that are above her level," Josh said.  
"We don't want too many people knowing because it could put them in danger. She has enough to worry about with her friend being Petrified," Hermonie said.  
"I think she would want to help because of what happened to Dempsey," Josh said.  
"Yes, but with her emotions high it might cause her to overlook something and mess up. I think I can handle it, but I am going to need your help," she said.  
Josh sighed.  
"I'm telling you. Kristen would be a great help. Please let me talk to her," Josh said.  
Hermonie sighed.  
"She can not let anyone else know. The less people knowing the better," Hermonie said.  
"I think I can convince her to keep it between us," Josh said.

* * *

Josh made his way to the medical ward where he saw a group of Ravenclaws sitting near the bed where Dempsey lied with his mouth open and his eyes having the look of confused fear. His wand was in his hand pointed at something.  
"I don't get it. Who would do this?" Layne asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? It is the same person who did this to Mrs. Norris. The same person that Dempsey was worried about. And they're going to go after me soon," Plovert said shaking his head. Josh remembered that his good friend was also a muggle born. If Josh could help it none of his friends would be petrified. He hoped that they could figure something out before it was too late.  
"Hey," Josh said walking closer to them.  
"Josh hey," Kristen said.  
"Wow it's hard to believe that something like this would happen. He looks like a statue," Josh said.  
"Well it's because he basically is one. I hope they figure out who did this. Dempsey did not deserve this. I know a lot of people did not like Mrs. Norris, but Dempsey never did anything for anyone to want to do this to him," Layne said clearly upset.  
"Except be a muggle born," Plovert sighed.  
"Plovert please," begged Marietta.  
"He's right though. Even though our professors are denying it there is a Chamber and it has been opened," Kristen said. Then she stood up and walked out.  
Josh looked in the direction she was going.  
"She is really upset about this. She assured Dempsey that there was nothing to be afraid of not too much before this happened," Layne explained.  
"Maybe I should talk to her and make sure she is ok," Josh said.  
"Ok just be careful," Layne said. Josh nodded and went out to follow her.  
"Kristen can we talk for a second?" Josh asked catching up with her.  
"What is it Josh?" she asked visibly upset. Josh looked around and took her arm and dragged her to a more secure place so nobody could listen in to thier conversation.  
"I think I know who the heir of Slytherin is and that is who did this to Dempsey," Josh whispered.  
"Well then why don't you tell Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.  
"Because I'm not one hundred percent sure yet," Josh said.  
"Ok then why are you telling me this?" she asked.  
"Because we need your help in confirming our suspicions," Josh explained.  
"Well who do you think it is?" she asked.  
Josh looked around to make sure they were completely alone.  
"Promise not to tell?" Josh asked.  
Kristen sighed.  
"Stop wasting my time," she said.  
"Please Kristen. Just promise you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you," he said.  
"Fine," she sighed.  
"Draco Malfoy," she whispered. Kristen stayed quiet like she was thinking.  
"It would make sense, but how can you be sure?" she asked.  
"That is where you come in," Josh said.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"What do you know about Polyjuice Potion?" Josh asked.  
"I know it is a very complicated potion that is way above our level," she said.  
"And I know you've been researching high level potions for about a year now and you are the best Potions maker in our grade," Josh said.  
"You are not seriously asking me to make Polyjuice potion are you?" she asked.  
"If anyone could make it it would be you and it might be our only chance to find out who did this to Dempsey which would bring us one step closer to bring that person to justice and isn't that what you want?" Josh asked.  
Kristen stayed quiet like she was thinking.  
"If you can collect all of the ingredients and bring them to me in second floor girl's bathroom in exactly 48 hours then I will do it, but I will not be held accountable if it doesn't work," she said.  
"Done, but do you really think the girl's bathroom is the right place to do something like this?" Josh asked.  
"Nobody goes in there because of Moaning Myrtle," Kristen explained.  
"Who?" Josh asked.  
"You'll figure it out soon enough, but seriously you have 48 hours," she said.  
"Deal and don't tell a soul you are doing this," Josh said.  
"The less people who know the better," Kristen agreed.  
Then they seperated and Josh went to the Gryffindor common room to let Hermonie know that she agreed and the both of them updated everyone of their plan.

* * *

"Sounds great, but does anyone know what is needed to make Polyjuice potion?" Ron asked.  
"We are going to have to check out a potions book in the restricted section which means we need a Professor's signature. Harry do you still have that signed book that Professor Lockheart gave to you at Flourish and Botts?" Hermonie asked.  
"Yes," Harry sighed.  
"If you give it to me I could possibly forge a note by tomorrow and then she can get the book. Now I know that Polyjuice potion is complicated to make which might mean we will need to sneak into Professor Snape's collection to borrow some ingredients which means we will need the invisibility cloak as well," Hermonie said.  
"That is absolutley bonkers. He will kill us if he finds out," Ron said.  
"I agree with Ron on this one. It is too dangerous especially since Harry is already on thin ice," Derrick said.  
"It might be our only hope guys," Harry said.  
"I'll sneak in and take the blame if I get caught," Josh said.  
Josh knew that this had to be stopped. His life might depend on it.  
"Then it is settled we'll make the Polyjuice potion and use it to figure out if Draco is the real heir of Slytherin," Hermonie said.  
Josh nodded along with the rest. Part of Josh really hoped that Draco was the real heir of Slytherin so that he could possibly put a stop to it, but part of him was scared because if he is the heir he has access to something that could kill him.


	18. Ravenclaw The Girls Bathroom

Kristen

Kristen could not believe she was doing something like this. Something that could get her expelled if she were caught. Not only was she sitting in the girl's bathroom with five boys, but she was making a potion with ingredients that she is sure that were stolen from Professor Snape. Maybe not all of them, but the ones that would be very hard for a 12-13 year old to obtain. She was doing it for Dempsey and for all of the other muggle borns and possibly half-bloods like herself. As long as her mother or the school did not find out about her involvement she will be able to help the student body stay alive and stay out of trouble doing it. That was one of the problems with Gryffindors. They were brave and everything, but they did have a certain disregard for the rules sometimes. Kristen's mother always taught her that rules were what helped keep organization and a lack of organization would cause complete chaos. Though Kristen did have to admit there was a little rush doing what she was doing. If she could master this potion at this age just think of what she could do when she graduates. She could be a complete potion masters at the age of 18. It would be brilliant.  
"So do you think that the Chamber of Secrets has ever been opened?" Landon asked.  
"I'm sure it has. Malfoy's father probably opened it when he was a student and now Malfoy is finishing the job. That whole family disgusts me," Ron said shaking his head.  
"Are you almost done?" Derrick asked Kristen for what seemed to be the millionth time. Kristen sighed.  
"Yes almost just be patient Derrick," Kristen sighed.  
She noticed that Derrick was very antsy and skittish about this. It made Kristen sad really. The old Derrick would have been all for this rule breaking and would have found a thrill in it. Kristen is happy to see that Derrick has seemed to gain a little bit of weight, but is still thin and pale. He probably does not sleep very much; Kristen never sees him with his eyes completely opened.  
"Why are you so nervous Derrick?" Josh asked.  
"Well we are going this in the middle of the girl's bathroom? Aren't you nervous that someone will walk in and see us?" he asked. Hermonie and Kristen gave each other a look and laughed.  
"Nobody ever comes in here," Kristen explained.  
"Why?" Derrick asked.  
"Apparently it is because of someone named Moaning Myrtle," Josh shrugged.  
"Who?" Derrick asked.  
"Moaning Myrtle," Hermonie and Kristen both said at the same time.  
"Who is Moaning Myrtle?" Derrick asked. Kristen looked up to say something when she saw the ghost floating right next to Derrick with a scowl on her face.  
"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" she yelled. Derrick jumped and stumbled a little.  
"Woah," Derrick said catching himself before he fell over.  
"Not that you would know that. Nobody cares about ugly old Moaning Myrtle," she said. Then she let out a cry and dove into the toilet in the second stall.  
"She's sensitive," Kristen shrugged.  
"I can see that," Josh said.  
"Well I'm done. Now we just have to wait for it to brew. It'll be done in a few weeks. Until then everybody just needs to keep their guard up. Especially the two of you Josh and Hermonie," Kristen said. Everyone nodded.  
Kristen noticed worry on everyone's face. She sighed. She really hoped this worked. She didn't even want to think what would happen if something went wrong.


	19. Bones no more

Derrick

It's about 2 and a half weeks since they brewed the Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Derrick wasn't sure if it was the best idea. Kristen was very smart, but she was only a second year and if she screwed up it could have horrible effects. Derrick did not want Harry to take the potion. If Draco was the heir of Slytherin then he might be able to tell that it was really Harry in disguise as one of his allies and could end up killing Harry. Derrick did not want to live with that on his conscious so he was going to make sure that Harry did not take the potion and instead he would risk it just in case. Harry was his responsibility and Derrick has been taking it seriously. Derrick has been able to make sure that nothing would hurt Harry. Nothing will get the chance while Derrick is around. Of course now was their Quidditch match against Slytherin. Draco was on the team as a seeker and if the theory of him being the heir of Slytherin was true then he knew that Draco would play even dirtier than Slytherins usually do. Derrick was in his uniform and was in line ready to fly out.  
"Alright Slytherin is going to play dirty like always. Derrick you're my best scorer so I am going to need for you to be on your a-game today. Stay focused," Oliver said.  
"Yeah," Derrick nodded. When the doors opened they all flew in and did their lap around the court before the game started. Derrick saw Alicia with a look of focus and determination. He never thought he would see the day when Alicia took any sport seriously.  
"Ready to play ball princess?" Fred asked her.  
"Hope you don't mess up your hair," George joked. Alicia shot them a cold, annoyed look.  
"I won't. Trust me Fred," she said.  
"I'm George!" George yelled out.  
"I don't care," she smirked. Then the whistle was blown and the game begun.  
As expected the Slytherins were played rough and dirty. They seemed to check Derrick's teammates just for the hell of it. They really seemed to pay attention to Derrick knowing that he was one of the major threats. Derrick still was able to score three goals and they were the only three goals that Gryffindor scored. Slytherin however was close to breaking 100. Derrick glanced over at Harry who flew around waiting for the snitch to be released along with Draco who was just tailing him. Typical Draco trying to succeed by just following around Harry knowing that Harry knew how to play the game a lot better than Draco did. Derrick saw a bludger head straight for Harry.  
"Watch out!" called out Fred who just in time hit it with a beater bat. Derrick got the weird feeling in his stomach again. Something was wrong. He saw the same bludger shoot back to Harry barely missing him. It took Derrick only a second to realize that the bludger was targeting Harry.  
"It's been tampered with," Derrick muttered. He looked over at Draco who was smirking.  
Derrick flew up to Draco ignoring Oliver who was calling out to him wondering what he was doing and body checked him.  
"What's your damage Harrington?" he asked.  
"Me? What about you? What did you do to that bludger?" Derrick asked.  
"I didn't do anything and I suggest you back up," Draco threatened.  
"Derrick don't worry about it, get back to the game!" Harry yelled flying up to him Derrick looked at Harry and saw the bludger heading toward him at a high speed.  
"Harry watch out," Derrick said ducking and Harry quickly did the same.  
"Fred and George can handle it go!" commanded Harry.  
"Aw are you having a fight with your boyfriend?" Draco smirked. Derrick and Harry shot him a look when Derrick noticed that the snitch was right next to Draco's head and Draco was too busy laughing to notice. The Bludger was coming towards the group again, but George hit it away. Harry quickly put his hand up and grabbed the snitch.  
"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" called out the announcer. All of the Gryffindors cheered out loud. Harry held up the snitch with pride.  
"No he distracted me!" Draco yelled pointing at Derrick.  
"Hey no rules were broken," Derrick smirked Draco shot him a look and flew away. Derrick's stomach started to hurt some more. Derrick looked up and noticed the bludger coming towards Harry.  
"Harry watch out!" Derrick said flying in front of Harry quickly and taking the hit. Derrick went falling down and slid against the ground. He heard lots of gasps and felt a sharp pain in his left arm.  
"Ah!" he yelled in pain. A small crowd started to surround him including Harry who flew down and kneeled next to him. Hermonie rushed down there too and saw the bludger coming back for Harry she took out her wand and pointed at it before it could hit him.  
"Finite Incantatem!" she yelled which caused the bludger to explode.  
"Derrick what were you doing?" he asked.  
"He took a bludger for you," Oliver said.  
"He shouldn't have though," Harry said.  
Derrick was going to say something when Professor Lockheart kneeled down next to him and looked at his arm.  
"Ah it looks like you broke it son. But don't worry I can fix it," he said taking out his wand.  
"No. Please not you," said Derrick who thought that Professor Lockheart was dimwitted like many of his students had started to believe.  
"He's delirous and doesn't understand what's going on, but fear not I can fix it," said the Professor.  
"Please no," whispered Derrick.  
"Brakkium Emmendo!" he yelled out.  
Then Derrick's arm didn't hurt anymore. In fact he didn't really feel it anymore. He looked down and noticed that he arm was just hanging there with nothing to hold it up. There were no bones in his arm.  
"Nasty," Harry groaned.  
"Well yes sometimes that happens, but look the pain is gone and the arm is not broken!" Professor Lockheart said. Derrick was just in shock and couldn't seem to speak.  
"Well yeah because he has no bone to break. Come on Derrick let's get you to the medical ward," said Hagrid who was also in the mini crowd around him who picked him up and carried him to the medical ward where he met with Madam Pomfree.

* * *

"Oh my he should have came to me right away. Mending bones is easy, but actually making bones is a whole other story," said Madam Pomfree.  
Derrick lied in bed with Hagrid, Hermonie, Harry, Josh, Landon, Ron, Fred, and George surrounded him.  
"But you can do it right?" Hermonie asked.  
"I don't know I kind of like him like this," said Fred.  
"It would be hard to play quidditch without bones though," George pointed out.  
"Yeah, but think of all the things he could do. Like stretch his arm to other rooms and scare mum," said Fred.  
"Brilliant," they both said.  
"It shouldn't be him in this bed though. That bludger should have been mine," Harry said.  
"Well no need to thank me," Derrick said sarcastically. Most people would have been a little more grateful than Harry was being.  
Harry sighed and left the room.  
"Well I can fix it with this potion, but it tastes horrible and will be a painful process. Plus he will have to stay overnight," Madam Pomfree sighed.  
"Really?" Derrick asked. He did not want to stay overnight. What if something happened to while he was here? He wouldn't be able to help or protect Harry.  
"I'm afraid so now drink this and get some rest," said Madam Pomfree. Derrick drank the potion and she was right when she said it tasted absolutley horrible. Derrick swallowed it slowly.  
"That was dreadful," Derrick whined.  
"Well I warned you didn't I?" she asked.  
Then she made everyone else leave so he could rest.

* * *

Madam Pomfree was right when she said the process was painful. It hurt as bad as the broken arm did. He did fall asleep for about 2 hours, but like always the same thing woke him up. She heard her laugh again and it was even clearer than before. It was like she was right next to him laughing in his ear. He shot up and looked around as he heard the echo of her laugh ringing in his ears. He sighed when he realized that it was just a dream. He knew that this lack of sleep would possibly kill him. On a good night he'll get 5 hours, but usually he'll only get about 2 or less. He sometimes falls asleep during the day for about 30 minutes before her laugh wakes him up again. Derrick always heard how tramatic experiences can scar someone, but he never knew how bad it truly was. He can't even explain the damage it caused and he isn't sure if he will ever recover or even sleep an entire night without seeing their dead bodies or hearing her laugh. He took deep breaths until he could drown out the laugh. He let out a deep sigh and leaned back. He looked over one side where he saw Dempsey's petrified body. He wondered if Dempsey could still feel everything going on around him or if it is like being in a deep sleep. He hates that something like this happened to Dempsey. He was a nice kid who Derrick never had a problem with. He didn't deserve this fate. Derrick started to feel sick looking at him so he turned his head where he came face to face with a little elf. Derrick shot up startled.  
"Jeeze you scared me!" Derrick gasped.  
"What are you doing here? It is supposed to be Harry Potter who was injured by the bludger. Not this boy. Harry Potter must leave. He is in grave danger," said elf.  
"Wait a minute are you Dobby? Harry told me about you," said Derrick.  
"You know Harry? You must tell him to leave. Dobby thought be charming the bludger he would leave and realize that Hogwarts is not safe," said Dobby.  
"Wait a minute? You charmed the bludger! You could have had one of us killed!" Derrick yelled.  
"No not kill. Dobby would never kill Harry Potter. Just hurt badly so Harry Potter would leave," Dobby said.  
"I know we just met, but I would like to strangle you after what I've been through," Derrick said.  
"Dobby is used to death threats. He gets them at home all the time," Dobby sighed.  
Derrick felt bad now. This elf was just trying to protect Harry like Derrick was, he just had a weird way of doing it and obviously he had a bad home life.  
"Do your masters know you are here?" Derrick asked.  
"Oh heavens no. Dobby's masters must never know he wants to help Harry Potter," Dobby said.  
"Are you masters the Malfoys?" Derrick asked.  
"Oh no Dobby has said too much. Dobby must be punished," he said then he started to bang his head hard against the wall.  
"Dude stop!" Derrick commanded, but he wouldn't listen. That is when Derrick heard the door open. Dobby heard it too and snapped his fingers so he would disappear and Derrick quickly lied down and closed his eyes to pretend his is asleep.  
"Another one? He's so young," Derrick heard Madam Pomfree said. Derrick cracked his eyes open and saw another petrified body lying in a bed near him. Professor McGonnagall, Madam Pomfree, and Professor Dumbledore all stood around him.  
"His name was Colin Creevey. He was a Gryffindor and is a muggle born," Professor McGonnagall sighed. That is when Derrick saw Colin was holding that camera he always had. Derrick recognized Colin as that kid who was obsessed with following Harry around. He was like Harry's number one fan and now here he was petrified.  
"The film in his camera is melted so we can't figure out who did this," Professor McGonnagal continued.  
"Oh dear. Professor Sprout and I have been working with other herbologists to get the antidote, but at this rate we are going to need a lot of mandrakes to heal these children," said Madam Pomfree.  
"Well please make haste. It seems that my worst fears have come true. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again," said Professor Dumbledore. Then all three left and Derrick quietly got up to look at Colin. His eyes had a look of bewilderment in them. The suspicions were true. The Chamber has been opened and apparently this isn't the first time. Derrick knew that as soon as he could leave he had to let Harry and the other's know.


	20. Slytherin Pillow Fight

Massie

Massie sighed as she looked at the letter her parents sent her. Apparently she would not be going home for Christmas. Her mother and father had work assignments in Asia so she would have to stay in Hogwarts during the break. At least she would not be alone. Alicia's parents were working on the same assignments, Draco's father also had work related issues which kept Draco at Hogwarts for the break along with Goyle and Crabbe who also were staying, but still she did miss her parents.  
"You guys could come stay with me during Christmas, I was mostly going to hang out with Kemp anyway and it would be a lot more exciting if you guys came along" Dylan said sitting in her bed petting Ginger who was softly purring.  
"No it's fine. It's not like I'll be alone anyway," Massie sighed.  
"I almost feel bad for you guys having to stay here for the break," Pansy said. Massie rolled her eyes.  
"I thought you would want to stay with Draco staying. It gives you some extra stalking time without classes getting in the way," Massie said.  
Dylan and Alicia both laughed while Pansy blushed trying to give an intimidating look.  
"Honey you look constipated when you do that. Calm down," Alicia giggled.  
"Ew Alicia," giggled Dylan.  
"You guys are so immature," Pansy sighed then Dylan threw a pillow at her. Pansy gasped and then threw it back. The next thing Massie knew Dylan and Pansy were pounding each other with pillows while Alicia and Massie laughed. The next thing Massie knew Alicia threw a pillow at her and gave her a troublemaking stare. Massie smiled and they started their own pillow fight which ended with all four on the ground in hysterias. An outsider looking in would think that they four of them were best friends. Minus Pansy they were. And honestly even though Pansy was kind of a wannabee and annoying Massie did not hate her. She had potintial she just needed to stop following them around so much. She was kind of like the Amber in Clueless. She would insult Massie and the other two, but yet wanted to hang out with them all the time. Still Massie knew that she could not completely trust Pansy which was a problem. She could never accept someone who she could not trust. Massie also knew that Pansy liked Draco which annoyed Massie to no end. She hated when Pansy would pathetically flirt with him trying to be noticed. Did she not know she did not have a chance? Draco needed a girl who was a natural born leader and not a wannabee. He needed a girl like Massie. They could rule the world together as the two most powerful wizards ever. But first she needed for him to ask her to be his boyfriend. Even though a strong young witch like Massie should be able to ask him out Massie believed that it was the male's job. She was traditional like that. It was an aspect that made her the perfect Slytherin.  
"So anyways Alicia what is with those Weasley twins always picking on you?" Dylan asked. Alicia shrugged.  
"The Weasleys are such a worthless family," Pansy said.  
"I don't know. I think it's because I'm the new Slytherin beater and they think it's funny," Alicia said rolling her eyes.  
"Or maybe they think your pretty," Dylan pointed out.  
"Are you kidding me? Me dating a Weasley. That's about as likely as me dating Harry Potter," Alicia said.  
"They are cute for being on the bottom of the wizarding totum pole. I mean obviously dating them is not an option. Their father is obsessed with muggles for goodness sakes. How pathetic and he makes no money doing it," Dylan said.  
"Cute? No. Annoying. Oh yes," Alicia said.  
Massie looked at her oldest friend with a smirk.  
"So you don't even think they are the slightest bit attractive?" Massie asked. Alicia locked eyes with Massie.  
"Nope," she said.  
Massie smirked again. She could totally tell her friend was lying. Massie doesn't blame her because the Weasleys are so beneath her, but even Massie could admit that they were attractive twins. Just not dating material.  
"If you say so," Massie sang.  
"Anyways enough about me and the annoying twins. What about you and Draco? You guys are spending even more time together than usual," Alicia smiled.  
Massie slightly blushed.  
"Draco and I are very close. We tell each other everything," Massie bragged noticing the annoyed look on Pansy's face.  
"Oh like what?" Dylan asked.  
Massie thought of everything that Draco had admitted to her like how his father puts so much pressure on him and how hard he works to make him proud. Massie feels so comfortable around him, but nervous at the same time. Like he makes her stomach do flips and her heart beat fast and slow at the same time. She knows she is totally crushing hard and she gets nervous because of the fact that he might not feel the same and Massie does not take rejection well at all. She always goes after what she wants and if she doesn't get it...well that doesn't happen because Massie doesn't stop until she does.  
"My lips are sealed," Massie smiled.  
"No fun," Dylan pouted. Massie shrugged and got back into her bed.  
"Just be glad that I don't spill secrets Ms. Marvel," Massie smirked. Then she turned off her light to go to bed.


	21. The Fight

Derrick

When Derrick was released from the hospital wing of Hogwarts he went straight to Gryffindor Tower to let Harry know what he found out the prior night. This information would help a lot. If they could find out who originally opened the Chamber it could anwser a lot of questions.  
When Derrick got to the tower he went to his room to find Harry, Josh, Ron, Hermonie, and Landon hanging out in their bedroom.  
"Oh my God I so glad I found you. Harry I have to tell you something big," Derrick said. Harry sighed.  
"Actually I need to say something first," Harry said.  
"Is it important? Because what I have to say..." Derrick started before getting cut off.  
"Look Derrick I get that you are trying to help me, but stop!" Harry said. Derrick was taken aback.  
"What?" Derrick asked.  
"It's too much. Wherever I am you are always there. Last night was the first time I actually got to be alone to think for a minute. I've been taking care of myself for 12 years and I don't need you there with me every step of the way," Harry said.  
"Dude I'm trying to protect you," Derrick explained.  
"I know, but it's too much. I don't want you jumping in front of bewitched bludgers, I don't want you defending me against Malfoy, and I don't want you following me everytime you think something bad is going to happen to me. I'm not your puppy. I don't need a bodyguard. I just need space," Harry said.  
Derrick could not believe what he was hearing.  
"I break my arm for you and risk me life for you many times and this is the thanks that I get?" Derrick asked.  
"That's my point. I don't want you risking your life for me. I just want you to leave me alone and let me live my life!" Harry yelled.  
Derrick was hurt. His duty was to protect Harry and he was being ungrateful. Derrick started to get mad.  
"You know I didn't ask for these stomach pains everytime you screw up and are in trouble. I didn't ask for this burden, but hey if you don't want my help fine! Consider me just an innocent bystander from now on. And good luck trying to figure out who is petrifying the muggle borns. Just try not to die without me saving your ass," Derrick said and then he left.

* * *

Landon

When Derrick left the room was silent. Nobody wanted to look at Harry. Landon just stared at the ground like it was the most fasinating thing in the world. The whole moment was awkward.  
"Harsh Harry," Ron finally said speaking up.  
"Well he was getting ridiculous," Harry said.  
"He saw his parents die and he blames himself. I think he might also still blame himself a little for your parents' death so he doesn't want you to die under his watch," Ron said.  
Harry sighed.  
"Great. I am the world's biggest jerk aren't I?" Harry sighed.  
"Look I know Derrick. He's one of my best friends. He'll get over it. I think he just needs some time to collect his thoughts and to possibly rest so he can think more clearly. He'll be fine," Josh assured him.  
"Josh is right. I didn't really start becoming good friends with Derrick until recently, but he isn't the type to hold a grudge. Besides we need to be focused on what we are going to do about the chamber," Landon nodded.  
"Yes I heard that Colin Creevey was petrified last night. Whoever is doing this is moving fast and we need to figure out more about what is happening before it is too late," said Hermonie.  
"Colin? He's so young," Harry gasped.  
"And he's a muggle born," Hermonie said..  
Harry shook his head.  
"When is the Polyjuice going to be ready?" Derrick asked.  
"Soon and I heard that Alicia Rivera, Massie Block, Goyle, Crabbe, and Draco would be staying at Hogwarts during the Holiday Break. It would be a perfect time to test out the potion," Hermonie said.  
"Perfect I'll let Kristen know. Since her mom is helping with mandrakes and making the antidote for the petrified students," said Josh.  
Landon was going to be the only one of the group going home for the break. There is no way his mom would have it any other way. Josh's parents decided to let him stay because Josh told them that he wanted to be there for Derrick. He was going to be going crazy not knowing what happened during this experiment.  
"You guys be careful. If he is the heir you have got to be ready," Landon said. They all nodded.  
"We will be," Hermonie said  
Landon just hoped she was right.


	22. Hufflepuff Parseltounge?

Olivia

It was Cedric's idea to join the duelling club. He said that knowing how to duel is very important. They went over the art of dueling in the Defense of the Dark Arts Class, but they don't actually do it. Olivia was a little nervous. She herself liked to avoid violence, but she also knew that need to be able to defend herself if this wizard petrifying everyone went after her. Cedric said that being a great dueller does not mean you have to use it all the time. It just means you can use your skill when you absolutley need too. She has been spending a lot of time with Cedric. He has taught her to play Quidditch and they go flying together all the time. Cedric said that whenever he graduates she could be Hufflepuff's next seeker. Hearing that from Cedric made it impossible for Olivia not to feel giddy. Claire thinks that Cedric liked her, but Olivia could not be sure. He is always smiling at her and will sometimes put his arm around her innocently, but he could just be being friendly. Olivia isn't sure why he would want to date a silly second year when he could have any girl he wanted, but she could dream.  
"Here Olivia stand in front of me so you can see," Cedric said moving her in front of him and putting his hands on her shoulder. Everytime he touched her Olivia couldn't help, but smile. Olivia noticed Claire, who was standing next to her along with Cam, Justin, Hannah, and Ernie, give her a knowing look which caused Olivia to blush.  
"Settle down students and please pay attention. Welcome to the first meeting of Duelling Club," said Professor Lockheart walking on the giant duelling table. Olivia thought Professor Lockheart was quite dreamy to look at, but she also didn't feel like she learned anything in his class. Cedric said it was because he was not very good at teaching, but Olivia wonders if it is just her. With Professor Quirrell she did fairly well, but was not as into it as she was her other classes. Olivia just was too much of a lover to be a fighter. She rather use her magic to help someone than to harm them, but she knows that Cedric is right when he says that she needs to know how to defend herself.  
"Because of the dark events that have happened recently on campus Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to start a duelling club for you all so you can defend yourself against the dark forces like I have had to many times. For more information on that you can read my books," he said.  
Olivia noticed some Slytherins on the other side of the table roll their eyes. Olivia found it rude. Olivia believed that you should respect your professors even if they were a little full of themselves and made a lot of mistakes while teaching their class.  
"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Severus Snape," he said as Professor Snape made his way on the table. Professor Snape scared Olivia a little bit. Cedric said it was because he had a dark soul and Olivia was full of brightness and cheeriness so those two personalities would not mesh well. That was one of the things she liked about Cedric. He could make things she was a little embarrassed about and make it seem completely normal and acceptable. He knew how to make her feel better about things.  
"He has agreed to help me with a demonstration. Now I don't want you to worry. You will still have your potions master when I am through with him," said Professor Lockheart.  
"This ought to be good," Olivia heard another Hufflepuff, Zacharias, mutter. Olivia was not too fond of Zacharias Smith. There was something about him that Olivia just did not trust. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.  
The two professors met at the center of the table and put there wands to their face, then the swooped their wands down and then they bowed. Then the took a few steps away from each other and then turned to face each other with their wands in attack position.  
"One two three," Professor Lockheart counted.  
"Expelliaramus!" Professor Snape yelled. The power zapped from his wand and pushed Professor Lockheart back causing him to fall right at the edge of the table.  
"I hope he is ok," Olivia gasped.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure his pride is the only thing that suffered," Cam chuckled.  
"Oh yes it was good for you to show them that Professor, but it was very obvious. If I had wanted to I could have easily defended that," Professor Lockheart said.  
"Professor Lockheart perhaps you should teach the students how to defend attacks," Professor Snape said slowly.  
"Yes of course, but why don't we have two volunteers try to demonstrate a duel first," Professor Lockheart said.  
"You want to volunteer?" Cedric asked whispering in Olivia's ear which gave her goosebumps. She really didn't, but it might impress Cedric if she did to show she was brave.  
"How about Mr. Potter and Mr. Ron Weasley," said Professor Lockheart. Olivia sighed in relief. Maybe she would feel better about it after she has been exposed to it first.  
"Weasley's wand causing devistation with the simpliest spells. Mr. Potter would have to be sent to the hospital wing in a match box," Professor Snape said.  
"Harsh," Olivia whispered.  
"Very," Claire nodded.  
"How about Mr. Potter go up against a student in my house. Mr. Malfoy," suggested Professor Snape.  
"Very well," nodded Professor Lockheart. Both Draco and Harry got on the table. Olivia liked Harry. He has always been nice to her, but Draco on the other hand talked down to her. Her old friend Alicia is friends with Draco and since she started to hang out with him she ignores Alicia which makes Olivia upset. The Westchester wizards and witches who were placed in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw showed Olivia respect why couldn't the Westchester Slytherins do the same? Olivia found it sad. She actually felt bad for them. There was obviously some insecurity in their that makes them this way.  
"Scared Potter?" Draco asked Harry with a smug grin as they put their wands up to their faces.  
"You wish," Harry fired back as they swooped their wands down.  
"Get ready. This is going to be exciting," Cedric whispered to her squeezing her shoulders lightly.  
The boys walked away from each other and got into position.  
"Remember we are only trying to disarm the other wizard. We do not want any accidents," said Professor Lockheart.  
"On the count of three. 1, 2..." Professor Snape started, but before he could finish Draco yelled out a spell.  
"Expelliaramus!" Draco yelled. Olivia gasped as Harry flipped in the air and then sighed in relief when he stood back up.  
"Rictusempra!" Harry yelled.  
Then Draco went flying back as well causing students to giggle. Olivia did not giggle though. To her a student being knocked down by magic wasn't really funny. If a spell is done wrong then something back could happen.  
Olivia saw Draco look up at Snape who picked up up back on his feet and pointed him towards Harry.  
"I saw disarm only!" yelled Professor Lockheart who obviously was being ignored by all.  
"Serpensotia!" Draco yelled. Then a snake appeared and everyone went silent and Harry froze. Olivia felt her stomach drop.  
"It's a cobra," Olivia heard someone whisper.  
"Don't worry Potter I'll get rid of it," said Professor Snape walking forward.  
"Allow me Professor," said Professor Lockheart.  
"This can't be good," Cedric muttered started to pull Olivia closer to him out of protection.  
"Alarte Ascendare!" yelled Professor Lockheart.  
The snake flew in the air and then landed back on the table looking more annoyed than ever.  
"Step back slowly Olivia," Cedric whispered and Olivia did as she was told. She saw the snake start slithering up to Justin. Olivia gasped as it locked eyes with Justin who was stunned, too afraid to move.  
Olivia could barely breath. Everyone stayed perfectly still and quiet Professor Snape slowly pulled out his wand when Harry started to speak. Except he wasn't speaking english. It was a language that Olivia did not understand, but she could tell that the snake understood him perfectly. The snake looked right at Harry and hissed something back. Then Professor Snape pulled out his wand and said a spell that Olivia didn't even hear because she was in such shock that Harry was talking to a snake. The snake sizzled out, but everyone stayed silent looking at Harry. Olivia wasn't 100% sure what happened, but she knew it wasn't good.  
"What were you trying to do?" asked Justin who just came back to his senses. This was the first time that Olivia ever saw Justin look mad. He looked mad and scared at the same time.  
"What just happened?" Olivia asked.  
"Let's go Liv," said Cedric leading her out of the room. When they got out they were followed by Claire, Cam, Ernie, Hannah, and Cedric's friend Anthony.  
"What's going on?" Olivia asked.  
"Harry's the heir of Slytherin," Ernie said.  
"What?" Olivia asked.  
"He's a parseltounge. He speaks to snake just like Sazaras Slytherin. This is proof that Harry is responsible for all of the petrifying going on," Ernie said.  
"Why would Harry do this? He's always been so nice," Olivia said.  
"That's what he wants you to think. It's all a trick," Ernie said.  
"Olivia has a point and besides he beat you-know-who," Claire pointed out.  
"Yeah he did, but maybe you-know-who wanted him dead because he didn't want any competition for being the ultimate dark lord," Ernie said.  
"I don't know," Olivia shrugged. She was a little shaken up by the whole thing that just happened.  
"Hey guys where's Justin?" Cam asked.  
"Wasn't he following you guys?" Cedric asked.  
"I thought so," Cam said.  
"He probably needed to be alone for a while. That had to freak him out," Anthony said.  
"Well yeah. Potter sent a snake after him. Probably found out his was muggle born," Ernie said.  
"Stop. We don't know what Harry was saying to the snake," Olivia said.  
"Olivia is right," Cedric said.  
"Thank you," Olivia said looking up at Cedric who looked down at her with nervous eyes.  
"But still we need to keep our guard up," Cedric said.

* * *

After everything that happened Cedric and Olivia decided they should go for a walk to clear their heads. As much as Olivia loved to fly around with Cedric, she loved taking walks with him just as much. It gave them a chance to just talk. Olivia loved to talk with Cedric. He always knew the right thing to say.  
"Do you think that Harry Potter is really the heir of Slytherin?" Olivia asked him. He let out an uncomfortable chuckle.  
"You still thinking about that?" he asked.  
"Yeah aren't you?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I am," he sighed.  
"I just don't see it. He is best friends with Josh who is a muggle born and I'm pretty sure that Grainger girl is also a muggle born and they seem pretty close. Why would he want to hurt muggle borns?" Olivia asked.  
"I believe he is innocent until proven guilty, but it doesn't mean you should not be careful around him. He is a parseltounge so it really doesn't look good," Cedric said.  
"Well I'm not technically a muggle born, just a half-blood. Maybe he'll leave me alone," Olivia shrugged.  
Cedric grabbed Olivia's shoulder so he could lock eyes with her.  
"I just don't want you getting hurt," he said brushing some hair off her face. Olivia looked up those eyes and then at his lips wanting nothing more than for him to place them on top of her's.  
"Cedric," she whispered as she saw him lean forward. He was about to kiss her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. This was it.  
There lips were millimeters apart when they heard a scream come from inside which made the two of them jump back.  
"What was that?" Olivia asked.  
"I don't know. But I'm going to check it out. Stay here," he said as he ran off.  
"Cedric!" she called out. She didn't want to be left alone. Not after everything has happened. She started to follow him into the main building of Hogwarts where the scream came from. She saw a small group staring at something. She saw the Gryffindor House Ghost Nearly-Headless Nick lying in midair with black smoke coming from him and she saw Harry Potter standing in the middle of it. There was someone else there too, but she could not see who it was. She found Cedric and ran up to him.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
"Olivia don't look," he said grabbing her and holding her close. Normally Olivia would have been on cloud nine, but the fear she heard in his voice made her nervous.  
"What it is?" Olivia asked pushing herself away to look. At that moment she wished she hadn't. She saw Justin with his eyes wide open with fear. He had been petrified and there was Harry Potter, the closest to him.  
"Harry Potter petrified Justin Finch-Fletchy and re-killed Nearly Headless Nick. I came in here and there he was, alone with them! It was terrible!" cried out Peeves, the house poltergiest.  
"Looks like you've been caught red-handed Potter," Ernie who was standing near Cedric spat.  
"But I didn't. I swear," Harry said.  
Olivia felt herself start to tear up and she turned to Cedric who embraced her again and held her close.  
"Let's go," he said leading her out of the room so she wouldn't have to see her poor friend, not that she could forget the way his eyes looked.


	23. A Collection of Derrick's Thoughts

Derrick

Derrick has not spoken to Harry since their arguement. If Harry did not want his help then Derrick wasn't going to impose. Derrick thought that Harry would be a little more grateful that someone had his back. Ron, Josh, Landon, and even Hermonie still spoke to him occasionally. They all have promised to keep and eye on Harry. Harry has stayed safe though since the fight. Well until his duel with Draco. Derrick was there with Fred and George. It took Derrick all he had to not get on the table and stop it. The stomach pain wasn't overly bad. He knew Harry wasn't in any real danger because he knew that Professor Snape would put a stop to it if it got out of hand. Of course it was made a little harder with Professor Lockheart angering the snake. Derrick did not understand what was going on with that guy. Apparently he has beaten some of the darkest wizards and beasts, but he can't even perform a simple defense charm? There something right about that man.  
Then the snake made that Hufflepuff kid Justin his target. The next thing Derrick knew Harry was talking to the snake. He was a parseltounge. Derrick saw the look of horror on everybody's face. Derrick understood why people would be freaked out. The kid is talking to snakes and the snake is understanding. Derrick knew this was true because as Harry spoke, Derrick's stomach pains started to go away. But now Harry's problems was that people suspected that Harry was the heir of Slytherin. Derrick also understood that. Salazer was a parseltounge so it would make sense that his heir was one too. But Derrick knew that Harry was not the heir of Slytherin. Derrick actually liked Muggleborns. He doesn't have a reason to want them gone.  
After the whole fiasco was over Derrick just went to his room. He did not really feel like listening to people making their assumptions. When he got to his room he went to his bed and sat next to Amicus. Derrick put his fingers through the cage to stroke the top of his head.  
"I fought the stomach pains today. And everything was ok. Kind of," Derrick said to his owl. Amicus got him. Even though they did not speak of the same tounge, Derrick felt like his owl understood him. He didn't stare at Derrick like he was some freak like many students do. He didn't ask Derrick how he was feeling. He just knew. Derrick looked at himself in the mirror. Why would anybody need to ask? Look at him. He's a mess. His hair was messy. His skin was pale like he hadn't seen sunlight in months and he had almost black rings around his eyes. He looked dead. He at least gained a little weight because he was eatting a little more, but he still struggled to keep down every bite. The only thing that could distract him was the thought of protecting Harry, but now that Harry doesn't want the protection anymore Derrick has nothing to keep the laugh from filling his ears. It rang in his head that very moment.  
"Please stop," he whispered to himself putting his head in his hands.  
"You shouldn't be in here," said Fred who popped his head in Derrick's room.  
"Don't you know the heir of Slytherin lives here and might petrify you," George said entering the room.  
"You guys don't really believe that do you?" Derrick asked looking up at them.  
"Of course not," they both said.  
"But you have to admit it is pretty cool that everyone is afraid of Harry," Fred said.  
"Because he's a parseltounge," said George.  
"And there have been 3 muggle borns petrified," said Fred.  
"Does Mrs. Norris really count?" Derrick asked.  
"Oh we're not talking about the cat. That Hufflepuff kid that the snake was going after was found petrified today along with Nearly Headless Nick too actually," said George.  
"What?" Derrick asked.  
"Yeah and Peeves was screaming about how he saw Harry in the room alone with the petrified bodies," said Fred.  
"Spooky huh?" they both asked.  
Derrick felt his stomach drop. More people were being hurt by this monster and now everyone is going to find this as proof that Harry did it.  
"Is Harry going to get expelled?" Derrick asked.  
"He's in with Dumbledore right now," George said.  
Derrick thought back to what Dobby said and shook his head.  
"Who ever is doing this wants Harry to find him or her," Derrick said.  
"And what does that mean?" Fred asked.  
"That means that if Harry doesn't get expelled he might be in danger," Derrick said.  
"Well are you going to let your Harry senses guide you and help him?" George asked.  
Derrick shook his head.  
"He doesn't want my help," he said.  
Now all Derrick hoped was that Harry Potter got far away from Hogwarts because whatever this presense was would not stop until Harry was dead.


	24. Ravenclaw Sneaking in to Slytherin

Kristen

Kristen spent Christmas day at Hogwarts with Layne and Chris Abley. Their parents are working along side Kristen's mom, Professor Sprout, and other herbologist to create the antidote for the petrified students. They are taking care of Mandrakes until they grow old enough to take the venom out of them. Kristen's dad sent some of his famous Christmas cookies for them all to share. They were gingerbread and absolutley delicious, but they made Kristen miss Christmas at home where she would eat them minutes after they left the oven. They were better that way. The only thing that kept her distracted from getting homesick was knowing that after the Christmas festives were over she would be meeting up with Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermonie in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to test out the Polyjuice Potion. This was the most advanced potion that Kristen has ever attempted. Kristen hoped with all of her heart that she did everything perfectly. It has been on her mind since she brewed it. Not only would making it correctly mean that she was well on her way to becoming a potions master, but it also meant that she could possibly find out who this horrible wizard who is petrifying all of these muggle borns students, including Dempsey. She could be a hero. She knew she was breaking so many rules to do this, but if breaking a few rules helps the greater good then is it so bad? She knows that Layne would have been proud if she knew. Of course if Layne knew that she was doing it to help Harry Potter she would be horrified. Layne like many others was sure that Harry was the one petrifying students. Kristen thought the idea was incredibly foolish. He might be a parseltounge like Salazar Slytherin was, but he was also a Gryffindor. Wouldn't the heir of Slytherin actually be in the Slytherin house? Now Draco Malfoy being the heir of Slytherin was something that Kristen could believe. He was a Slytherin and hated muggles and muggle borns. Kristen could totally see him being the true heir.  
"So Kristen what are you going to do tonight?" asked Layne who then bit the head off of a Gingerbread man.  
"I was going to go to the library. It is going to be empty today so I can get some uninterupted studying done," Kristen lied. It was believeable for her.  
"Really? Only you would want to study on Christmas. I understand wanting straight As. All of us strive for them, but Christmas is one of the few days that a Ravenclaw can rest their mind," Chris said.  
"I just want to get a little more ahead. As my mom, Former Ravenclaw Prefect alway says, "A perfect Ravenclaw is always a step ahead of his or her classes, but a Prefect Ravenclaw is always 2 steps ahead"," Kristen said quoting her mother.  
"You really want to be a prefect. I'd say you have some competition, but I think you are going to be everyone's biggest competition with that attitude," Chris said.  
"Thank you, but Padma Patil is going to be stiff competition," Kristen said speaking of the Ravenclaw Indian half of the Patil twins. Kristen knew Padma and they got along, but weren't really that good of friends. She was very quiet and was 100% focused on her studies. She mostly hung out with her twin sister Parvati who was a Gryffindor. "Padma would probably get the Prefect position if she were in any other year, but I totally think that you will be the prefect for our year," said Layne.  
"Well thanks guys, but with that said I'm off to the library," Kristen said. Kristen started to walk out of the Ravenclaw common room when Layne called out to her. Kristen turned around to face Layne. She got a little nervous. Did she know something was up? What gave it away?  
"Be careful. You know that Potter kid is still here too," she said. Kristen sighed in relief and took out her wand. It had a dragon heartstring core and was made of Walnut wood. Her mom beamed when she found out what her wand was made of saying that Walnut wands are meant for people with very high intelligence because it only listens to them.  
"I've got protection and I'm not a muggle born. Besides we don't know for sure it is him yet," Kristen pointed out. "Are you kidding me Kristen? All signs point to him," Layne said.  
"I'm just saying. If Professor Dumbledore is letting him stay here then maybe there is something we don't know," Kristen shrugged. Layne looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything else so Kristen left and went to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom looking behind her shoulder the entire time.

* * *

"Alright we took care of getting Goyle and Crabbe out of the way, did you take care of Massie and Alicia?" Hermonie asked Kristen when they met in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.  
"Didn't have to. Their parents gave them passes to meet with the Marvels in Hogsmeade for the day. They won't be returning until tomorrow morning," Kristen said learning this information from her mother when they last wrote because her mom asked if she wanted to spend the day with Dylan and her family. Her mom did not seem to notice that she does not hang out with them like she used too.  
"Alright well I was able to collect hair samples of the four of them. I'm going to give Harry Goyle, Ron Crabbe, Josh will get Alicia, and I'll take Massie," Hermonie said.  
"Wait why do I have to be Alicia?" Josh asked.  
"You know her better than them and do you really want to be Crabbe?" Hermonie asked.  
"Actually I know Alicia and Massie better than anyone here. Sure Josh was friends with Alicia, but I was her best friend. I know everyone of their quirks, insecurities, and old crushes," Kristen said.  
"You know Alicia's old crushes?" Josh asked. Kristen rolled her eyes. She knew they used to have little crushes on each other.  
"Yes and I'll never tell," Kristen smirked.  
"Kristen you helped a lot making the potion, but you don't need to get involved with this. It is highly dangerous," Hermonie said.  
"Whether you like it or not Hermonie I am involved. You are not the only girl in his plan anymore and you are going to have to deal," Kristen said. Kristen could tell that Hermonie was jealous of her. Hermonie was probably the smartest one in their group with Josh probably being second, but with Kristen getting involved threatens that. Hermonie was still a smart girl, but like Kristen obviously had somewhat of an ego about it.  
"She's right you know. Besides it is going to be pretty hard for Josh to think like a girl which is something that Kristen can do," Ron said.  
"I can't believe you are on her side," Hermonie said crossing her arms.  
"Kristen has helped a lot and she could continue to help a lot. Maybe we should let her be Alicia and I'll stay behind and continue the investigating that Hermonie and I have been working so hard on. Of course I will use the tips that Hermonie has given me to make my time not wasted," Josh said. Kristen couldn't help, but smirk at Josh's flattery towards Hermonie. He was just so good at it and Kristen noticed the smile on Hermonie's face that showed that it worked.  
"Well since you do know where we are on the investigation I suppose that it would be best to let Kristen be Alicia," said Hermonie.  
"Or maybe I should be Massie," Kristen said. Hermonie's smile fell.  
"Why should you be Massie?" Hermonie asked.  
"Well anybody who has seen them can tell that Draco is obviously the closest with Massie so he will be able to point out a fake Massie easily which is why who ever is Massie should probably know Massie really well," Kristen said. They locked eyes and argued internally. Kristen knew Hermonie was probably hating her right now, but Kristen knew that she was right.  
"Fine," she sighed. They all walked into a stall to change into Slytherin robes. Kristen put the sample of Massie's chestnut brown hair into the potion. Kristen did not even want to know how Hermonie got these so she decided not to ask. Before she dropped the hair in the potion look like thick mud, but when she dropped in it the potion turned a dark purple. Before becoming a Slytherin Massie was obsessed with the color because it represented royalty. "How appropriate," she muttered.  
"Remember this will only last for an hour so you must act quick," said Hermonie. Kristen took a deep breath and chugged it down. It tasted quite odd. It very sour and burned going down, but at the same time smooth. Kristen knew from her potion research that Polyjuice potion looked and tasted different based on the person you were turning in to.  
"That was horrible," she heard Ron gagg.  
"I'm going to be sick," Hermonie whined.  
"Blah!" Harry gagged. Kristen did not like the taste of it, but she didn't feel sick. She just had that sour taste in her mouth like she sucked a lemon. She looked down at her hands and noticed them bubble. It was starting to work. She saw her clean cut finger nails turn into Massie's manicured hand. She ran out and looked in the mirror to see that she looked exactly like Massie.  
"It worked!" Kristen exclaimed excited. She looked just like Massie. Her eyes were amber and her cheek bones were high. She was beaming that her first advanced potion actually worked. Harry and Ron both walked out except they weren't Harry or Ron. They were Goyle and Crabbe.  
"Wow you guys look just like those nasty buggers," Josh gasped.  
"Bloody hell," Ron/Crabbe gasped looking into a mirror.  
"But you don't sound like them," Josh said.  
"Bloody hell," Ron/Crabbe said lowering his voice.  
"Where's Hermonie?" Harry/Goyle asked.  
"Just go on without me," Hermonie said through the stall. Kristen was confused she made such a big deal about Kristen going and now she was skipping out.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Kristen/Massie asked.  
"Nothing. I just think I'm going to help Josh instead. Now go. You have little time," she said. Kristen looked at the other two and shrugged then left with them and started walking towards the Slytherin Dungeon.  
"I think its this way," Kristen/Massie said pointing down a hallway.  
"Ok let's go," said Ron/Crabbe.  
"Excuse me!" they heard a voice call out. They turned and saw a kid with short red hair storm towards them. As he got closer Kristen recognized him as that Gryffindor Prefect Percy. He was Ron's brother. This couldn't be good. "What are you do..."Ron/Crabbe started until Kristen and Harry elbowed him because his voice still sounded like Ron.  
"I mean what are you doing down here?" he asked again lowering his voice.  
"I'm a school prefect and have the right to be down here. But you do not. It was past curfew for students," he said speaking with pride. Kristen/Massie rolled her eyes in a Massie like way.  
"Um excuse me Porky I know you're a prefect and all, but we really don't feel like wasting our time speaking to a you. You're a Weasley which means everything you say is irrelavent so buh bye now," Kristen/Massie said hoping that Ron did not take offense, but he seemed to nervous to speak.  
"The name is Percy and I would mind my attitude if I were you," he said getting angry.  
"Porky. Percy. Either way it is an unfortunate name," Kristen/Massie smirked.  
"What are your names again?" he asked. Before any of them could speak they heard Malfoy coming up behind them.  
"Goyle! Crabbe! Where have you been?" he asked storming up to them.  
"I found them stuffing their faces in the dining hall. It was disgusting," Kristen/Massie said.  
"I thought you were in Hogsmeade with Dylan and Alicia," he said. Crap. Kristen didn't think about an excuse for being back.  
"Ugh I was, but I realized that I forgot the new locket my mom sent me and I had to come back," Kristen said knowing that her mom got her a locket for her charm bracelet every year for Christmas. He seemed to buy it then it looked at Harry/Goyle.  
"Why are you wearing glasses?" he asked.  
Crap. They forgot about Harry's glasses.  
"Oh um I was reading," Harry/Goyle said.  
"Reading? I didn't know you could read," Draco said. Harry/Goyle nodded and took off the glasses. Then he turned to Percy.  
"And what are you doing down here Weasley?" he asked with the same intimidation factor that Massie had.  
"Don't worry about it. Just get back to your rooms and hope I don't tell Professor Snape about this," he said before turning away. Now how did he do that when Kristen did not have the same luck. Kristen bit her lip. Maybe she isn't intimidating enough. They followed Malfoy to the Slytherin Dungeon and were led in by him. It was nothing like the Ravenclaw common room which was filled with books and beautiful views of campus. It was dark and gave Kristen the chills. Why would anyone want to spend time in here? There was a giant fire place and old furniture that looked like it had been their for centuries. Malfoy comfortably sat on one of the leather couches. Kristen knew that she should go sit next to him so she did, but Harry and Ron just looked around in amazement. Kristen gave them an annoyed Massie look, but on the inside she was panicing. They were going to blow their cover.  
"Well sit down," Draco said. They quickly took a seat on the couches across from them.  
"I can't believe that the Weasley family is pureblood. They behave like commoners. They are all embarrasments to pure blood wizards everywhere," said Malfoy. Kristen/Massie shot a look to Ron/Crabbe that said to keep his mouth shut. He was clenching his fists like he wanted to throw a punch.  
"Well they are commoners Draco," Kristen/Massie said to keep the attention off of him. Draco looked at her and nodded, but then looked at her some more. This made Kristen nervous. She cocked her head and smirked like Massie was known to do hoping that he would stop inspecting her. He did, but then he turned to Ron/Crabbe.  
"What is wrong with you Crabbe?" he asked. Harry and Kristen both looked at him with nervous anticipation.  
"Um I have a stomach ache," he said. Malfoy gave him a weird look, but then shrugged which relaxed Kristen. Now they needed to find a way to bring up the Chamber of Secrets, but how?  
"You know I am really surprised that we haven't seen any reports on all of these students being petrified? My father thinks that Dumbledore wants to cover it all up. He also said that Dumbledore was the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts," Malfoy said.  
"You're wrong!" Harry/Goyle shouted unexpectically. Kristen/Massie shot her head towards him with a glare. Great. He brings it up and Harry is going to blow his cover. Maybe Kristen should have gone alone.  
"You think I'm wrong Goyle? Well tell me who is worse than Dumbledore?" Malfoy asked glaring at Harry/Goyle.  
Kristen could tell that Harry knew he screwed up which is why he had to think fast.  
"Um Harry Potter?" he said more like a question. Kristen held her breath hoping that it would work. Malfoy looked over at Kristen/Massie again and she shrugged like she felt he had a point. Then he chuckled.  
"Good one Goyle. You are right. I can't believe people actually think he is the heir of Slytherin," Draco said.  
"You don't?" Ron/Crabbe asked.  
"Are you kidding me? It doesn't add up," Kristen/Massie said.  
"Right. He is flipping Saint Potter," Malfoy said throwing up his arms.  
"Well do you know who it is?" Harry/Goyle asked.  
"You know I don't. I already told you and don't want to have to tell you again," he said.  
Kristen looked over at him. He seemed relaxed and calm when he said it. A little annoyed, but he did not show signs that he was hiding something.  
"But I do know this. My father told me that it has been 50 years since the Chamber has been opened. He did not tell me who opened it, but that they were expelled from Hogwarts because a mudblood died. So it is a matter of time before another one dies. Who knows? Maybe we'll be lucky and it will be that annoying twit Grainger," he shrugged.  
Kristen saw out of the corner of her eye that Ron/Crabbe shot up. How strange. If anyone would have gotten defensive over that she thought it would have been Harry. Kristen did not like the comment, but she honestly did not think that Malfoy really wanted Hermonie to die. Kristen sees a lot of talk in him. A lot of talk, but not willing to take action which is why he probably keeps goons like Crabbe and Goyle around. If Kristen wasn't convinced before she is convinced now. Draco Malfoy is not the heir of Slytherin.  
"Crabbe, Goyle what is wrong with you two?" he asked.  
"Um sorry my stomach is acting up," Ron/Crabbe said clutching his stomach. Draco shrugged and turned away looking at a little trinket left on one of the tables.  
"You know my father has all of these illegal artefacts he has hidden away that are worth a fortune. He collects them as a hobby, but he has to hide them because the Ministry has been raiding everyone's house since that witch who offed Harrington's parents were found. It's ridiculous really," Draco said.  
Kristen was confused. She was told that the woman who killed Derrick's parents was the last one of you-know-who's followers who was still out there, but she was caught. Why would the Ministry be searching houses for artifacts if there were no more? She looked over at Harry/Goyle and Ron/Crabbe with a confused expression when she noticed something. Her eyes got wide.  
"Your scar," she lipped. Harry touched his forehead then looked at Ron.  
"Your hair," he whispered. Ron looked over at Kristen with wide eyes.  
"Your eyes," he mouthed. Kristen gasped. The potion was wearing off. They had to get out.  
"Well I must be off. They are waiting for me," Kristen said starting to speed walk out with Ron and Harry following.  
"Where are the rest of you going?" he asked.  
"Um they're going to walk me outside just in case that pest Weasley comes back," she said as they exited and started to run to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.  
"You were brilliant Kristen," Ron said.  
"Thanks. Like I said I know Massie," Kristen smiled proud of the success they had  
When they got there they saw Josh speaking to one of the Stalls and Moaning Myrtle sitting on the edge of it giggling.  
"Hermonie it's going to be ok. Just come out and we'll get you some help," he said.  
"Hermonie we have so much to tell you," Harry said.  
"Can't you guys just go away?" she asked.  
"What's wrong with her?" Kristen asked Josh.  
"Something went wrong," he said.  
"With the potion? But the rest of us turned out perfectly," Kristen said.  
"It wasn't the potion," he said.  
"She looks awful," Moaning Myrtle cackled.  
"Come on Hermonie," Josh coaxed.  
"The Polyjuice potion is meant for humans to turn into humans. The hair I got off of Alicia's robe was not hers. It was her cat's," she said slowly opening the door to reveal that she had the face of Alicia's Siamese cat, Belleza and her body was covered in fur. She also had a tail.  
"Look at what happened to my face," she said.  
"Who cares about your face? Look at your tail," Ron said in shock. Kristen shot him a look.  
"Hermonie I-I'm sorry," she said.  
"It isn't your fault. Your potion was perfect. I screwed up," Hermonie said looking like she wanted to cry.  
"I should have let you be Massie," Kristen said.  
"No you were right to be Massie. Thank you Kristen for your help," she said.  
Kristen nodded.  
"We should take her to the hospital wing. At this point that is the only way I can help her," Kristen said handing her her Ravenclaw robe that she can wear over her head so no one would see her.  
"Thank you. Just say you found me here so none of you get in trouble. I'll take the blame," she said.  
Kristen changed into her Ravenclaw sweater and tie and proceeded to walk Hermonie to the Hospital wing.  
"I'm sorry for acting like a jealous twit earlier," Hermonie said.  
"Don't worry about it. All I ask is that you find out who is doing this and stop them," Kristen said.  
"Wait it wasn't Draco?" she asked.  
"No. I'll have the guys fill you in, but we can confirm it was not him, but I think with the information we found out Josh and you could figure out a lot more information," Kristen said.  
"Don't you mean Josh and us?" she asked.  
Kristen smiled. This might have been the start of a new friendship.


	25. Finding the Diary

Landon

When Landon returned to Hogwarts he knew he had to get caught up with everything that had happened. Josh sent him a letter telling him about what happened to Hermonie and that Malfoy was not the heir, but that they learned a lot of useful information that could help them. When he got all of his stuff settled they decided to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so they could have some privacy and meet with Kristen to get him updated. Kristen's friends were not crazy about Harry at the moment along with many of the student so she had to meet with them in secret to help.  
"So is Hermonie going to be back in classes tomorrow?" Landon asked.  
"Yeah. She's fine. She just has to quit coughing up hairballs," Josh said.  
"Yikes. I bet Kristen is happy that it wasn't her," Landon said.  
"I think she felt bad for her. She's been a great help though since Hermonie has been in the hospital wing," Josh said.  
"Ugh I can't believe I had to miss all of this," Landon sighed.  
"Well I'm sure that your Christmas was still fun at home. I know your mom goes all out for the holidays," Josh said.  
"Well yeah it was great seeing them, but I feel like I missed out on so much," Landon said.  
"Trust me you should be glad you didn't have to be invovled with that part. It was horrible," Harry said.  
"I know, but..."Landon started before feeling his foot get wet through his shoe. He looked down and saw that there was a giant puddle of water on the floor leading to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.  
"What the heck?" Landon asked.  
"Looks like Moaning Myrtle flooded the bathroom," Harry said.  
"Why would she do that?" Josh asked.  
"She's mad," Ron said.  
"What's going on?" Landon heard Kristen say who was walking up to them splashing water with every step.  
"The bathroom is flooded," Landon said.  
"That's odd. Lets check it out," she said.  
They walked into the bathroom and see that it is completely flooded and all of the sinks were on. Landon looked up and saw Moaning Myrtle sobbing on the window sill.  
"Myrtle what's wrong?" Josh asked.  
"Oh I see you've come to throw more things at me," she said sadly.  
"Why would we do that?" Kristen asked.  
"How should I know? Somebody must have thought it was funny to throw a book at my head," she sobbed.  
"Well it's not like you could feel it though," Ron said. Myrtle's sad face turned into an angry one as she flew down in front of Ron.  
"Oh sure everybody should just throw things at Myrtle because she can't feel it. Maybe if you're lucky it will go straight through her head!" she yelled punching her arm through Ron's head.  
"I don't get it. Who did it?" Kristen asked.  
"I don't know. I was just relaxing in my toilet thinking about death and such when someone flushed a book down through my head,"she explained started to sob again and then flew back into her stall. Landon looked in the direction she went and saw a leather book lying on the ground.  
"What's that?" Landon said pointing to the book.  
Harry picked up the book and saw the name Tom M. Riddle engraved into it.  
"It looks like a diary. Kristen do you know who Tom Riddle is?" Harry asked.  
Kristen shook her head.  
"I don't recognize the name," she said.  
"Wait I know that name. During detention I was cleaning the old awards in the trophy case and one of them was for Tom Riddle for a Special Service to the school about 50 years ago," Ron said. Landon noticed that Josh and Kristen looked at each other.  
"Are you sure it was 50 years ago Ron?" Kristen asked.  
"I think so," Ron said.  
"The last time the chamber was opened was 50 years ago," Kristen said.  
"So?" Ron asked.  
"Ron if this Tom Riddle was here 50 years ago he might have written something in that book about it. The anwser to who opened it might be in that book," Josh explained.  
Then Landon had a thought.  
"What if his award for special service was him finding out who did it? I mean if the dates add up it is very possible," Landon said.  
"Maybe, but I think we should take this to Hermonie," Kristen said getting up.  
"Right," said Harry was kept looking at the book in his hand  
Landon thought Harry looked a little dazed when looking at that diary. It was like he was trying to piece something together, but was failing. Landon was going to ask him, but then Harry shook his head and sped up his pace to keep up with the rest. Landon was not sure what that was all about, but figured he could find out soon.


	26. Who is Tom Riddle?

Josh

After finding the diary the group gave it to Hermonie to look at. She was able to open it, but saw that every page was blank. She did a few charms on it to see if there were any hidden words, but nothing happened so she assumed that it was never written in so she just gave the book back to Harry and now Josh was in the library with Kristen trying to find information about Tom Riddle. Kristen could be seen with Josh because he was suspected for doing anything to muggle borns. He actually was a muggleborn. She just could not be seen around Harry which Josh thought was a little silly and immature. She obviously did not think that Harry had anything to do with this, but she was afraid to stand up for him against her other friends. Josh figured that they should be happy that she is willing to help, but it still irked him a little. That quality in her is what set het apart from Hermonie. Josh thought that Hermonie and Kristen were about equal in intelligence, but Hermonie stayed loyal to her friend Harry even though other's advised her against it while Kristen pretended to be a part of the crowd. Josh still liked Kristen and respected her, but it was something that he wish would change about her.  
"According to these History of Hogwarts books Tom Riddle was a Slytherin, a Head Boy and a Prefect. It seems to me that he was a model student," Kristen said.  
"A Slytherin? He can't be that great of a person if he is in that house," Josh said.  
"Josh not all Slytherins are bad people," Kristen said.  
"I haven't met a good one yet," he said.  
"Josh our friends went Slytherin," Kristen said.  
"Our friends? Kristen they ignore us and make fun of us all the time. They aren't our friends anymore," Josh said shocked that she would even suggest that.  
"I still don't think they are all bad people. I think they got in with a bad crowd with people like Draco. They'll grow out of it," Kristen said.  
Josh sighed.  
"Do you know what Kemp said to Derrick at Diagon Alley before school started?" Josh asked.  
"Um no I wasn't around you. I went to Diagon Alley with the Ableys, Dempsey, Plovert, and some other Ravenclaws" Kristen said.  
"He said that he was surprised to see him because he just assumed that he was as big of a coward as his parents were," Josh said.  
Kristen gasped.  
"Kemp? He was always kind of a jerk, but I never thought he would stoop that low," Kristen said.  
"And the rest of them aren't any better. They didn't say anything to defend him," he said.  
"I just can't believe it," Kristen said.  
"I can. I was friends with Kemp too. He was always a jerk and lets face it Massie, Alicia, and Dylan really were not that much better. They made snarky comments to everyone who wasn't in their group. They were never really nice people. We were just friends with them and now that we aren't in their group we get to experience what it is like to be on the other side of that," Josh said.  
Josh hated saying that, but he knew it was true. He always just excused it because he was their friend at one time and any good that he saw in them before was gone now. He knew that they all had changed. Changed for the worst.


	27. Not Hagrid!

Landon

Time has gone by and life has actually been fairly uneventful for the gang. Nobody else has been petrified and nobody has been hurt. It actually started to worry Landon. He wondered that if the person who first opened the Chamber was this quiet before he or she finally killed that poor young witch. Hermonie, Kristen, and Josh were doing most of the research. Kristen was using the books that she got from the Ravenclaw Library to find any information while Hermonie and Josh tried to read every book they could find on Hogwarts. They would meet every once and a while to put pieces together, but have yet to figure something out.  
But now Landon has reason to believe that Harry might have. He asked for them all to meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It has kind of become their meeting place when they have information that nobody else needs to hear. Even though they could do without Moaning Myrtle's constant whining and crying they knew they were safe from eaves droppers. Plus sometimes they got lucky and she was in her toilet.  
Luckily today was one of those days.  
"So what did you have to tell us Harry?" Kristen asked sitting with her knees bent under her Ravenclaw robe.  
Harry pulled out the empty diary that they found a while ago.  
"You kept that? It was empty. There was nothing of help in it," said Hermonie.  
"That is what we thought, but I started writing in it and he wrote back to me. He showed me what happened," Harry said.  
"He wrote to you? Who is he?" Josh asked.  
"Tom Riddle," Harry said.  
Landon was confused, but he saw a look of understanding from Josh, Hermonie, and Kristen.  
"Oh my gosh that's genius," Kristen said.  
"He must have been brilliant," Hermonie said.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Landon asked.  
"He charmed the diary with his memories so Harry was able to see what had actually happened when he Chamber was first opened," Hermonie said.  
"Well what did he tell you Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Guys you're not going to like what I saw, but I think Hagrid originally opened the chamber of secrets," Harry said.  
"Hagrid? The Gatekeeper?" Kristen asked.  
Landon's stomach dropped. It could not be Hagrid. Landon loved Hagrid. He looked up to him. Hagrid was kind and sincere. He would never do this.  
"There is no way Hagrid would do something like this," Landon said shaking his head.  
"Landon has a point and we don't even know who Tom Riddle is. He could have made it up," said Josh.  
"But I saw it. I saw him confront Hagrid about this monster he was keeping and how it was hurting and killing people and how he turned him in," Harry said.  
"Monster? What was the monster?" Kristen asked.  
"It looked like a giant spider. Tom tried to kill it, but it escaped," Harry said.  
"Gah I hate spiders," Ron said shaking in disgust.  
"I mean the legend does say that Salazar left a monster that could only be controlled by his heir. Maybe it was a giant spider," Kristen shrugged.  
"No. Hagrid loves animals, but would never train them to kill," Landon said.  
"I don't think he meant to. I think he was just trying to protect the spider. You know how he loves animals. He thinks the ones that can cause harm are just misunderstood," Harry said.  
"They are," Landon muttered. He believed that animals only killed for survival or because they were trained to, not because they wanted too.  
Nobody seemed to hear him though.  
"Maybe we could ask him. I mean he is our friend," Hermonie said.  
"Oh please that sounds silly. How are you going to just walk up to someone and be like "Hey have you let any killer beasts out into Hogwarts lately?"" Kristen asked.  
"You don't know Hagrid Kristen. He would never hurt us," Landon said defending his friend.  
"I'm sure you're right and besides there have been no petrifications lately. I just think we should keep an eye on Hagrid until we know more. I think we should just keep researching about the Chamber and see if we find anymore clues," Harry said.  
"I'm sure that Josh, Kristen, and I have looked at all of the books Hogwarts has to offer and they all say the same things," Hermonie sighed.  
"Maybe not all of the books," Josh said.  
They all looked at Josh who seemed to have an idea.  
"What do you mean?" Hermonie asked.  
"We haven't checked out the Restricted section yet," Josh said.  
"I think after what happened with the polyjuice I don't think Professor Lockheart's forged signature is going to help us checkout any books this time," Hermonie said.  
"Well too bad we don't have say a cloak that would make us not seen by the naked eye," Josh said turning towards Harry. Landon looked over at Harry who sighed.  
"I'll let you borrow it if you both promise to be careful," he said.  
"Great," Josh smiled.  
"Wait a minute Harry. You have an invisibility cloak? I thought it was just a legend," Kristen said.  
"I'll explain later Kristen. Just keep trying to put together the clues you are given," Josh said getting up. Landon got up and they all walked out of the bathroom. Kristen went to go back to Ravenclaw tower while the rest started to head towards Gryffindor. While walking Harry ran into Ginny who was walking somewhere not paying attention to her surroundings. When she looked up she got red which made Landon smirk. Her crush on Harry was so obvious.  
"Oh I-I'm sorry I made you drop your book," she said bending down to pick it up then got wide eyed when she saw it.  
"Geeze Ginny what is wrong with you?" asked Ron. She ignored him.  
"Where did you get this?" she asked.  
"I found it," Harry shrugged going to grab it, but Ginny wouldn't let go.  
"Ginny give him his book and stop acting bonkers," Ron said. She looked down at the book and Harry was able to pull it away. Landon thought about the scared look in her eye and looked at Harry. He knew that Harry could tell that she had a crush on him, but it made it so awkward when Ron was around. Ron obviously did not want to think about his little sister's crush on his best friend.  
"That was weird," Josh mummbled.  
"Yeah totally," Landon nodded.  
They walked back to Gryffindor and Landon started to think about Hagrid. It pained him to think that Hagrid would do something like this. He knew that he never would. Landon wonders if Tom Riddle was wrong about accusing Hagrid or maybe that Tom Riddle knew something else, but did not inform Harry about it. Either way Landon knew that Hagrid had to be innocent. He just had to be.


	28. A Trashed Room

Josh

Josh saw Derrick sitting alone in the courtyard one day staring off with a school book open in his lap. Josh was surprised to see Derrick just sitting outside by himself. He usually hung out with Fred and George whenever he wasn't locked up in their room. Josh has only talked to him a little bit to make sure he was alright. Josh felt bad that he was kept out of everything going on. Josh knew he wanted to be invovled so much it hurt, but he wouldn't join them again unless Harry invited him to. He was just being too stubborn about it. He was going to fight his stomach pains and stay out of it. Josh knew they could probably use his help. His gut feelings helped them out of tough spots before and could probably help them now. His gut feeling would probably help them know if they could trust Tom Riddle's diary or not. Josh sighed. He hated seeing his old friend sit there looking so miserable. He walked over to him and sat next to him.  
Derrick glanced over at him noticing his presense.  
"Hello Josh you look well," he said.  
"And you look horrible," Josh said. Derrick sighed.  
"Thanks for the support man," he said.  
"Derrick let's cut the small talk. You need to talk to Harry. I really think we could use you in stopping this thing," Josh said so only they could hear.  
"Harry has made it clear that he does not want my help," Derrick said.  
"No Harry doesn't want you to be his bodyguard. He does want you to be his friend," Josh said.  
"I can't help that my stomach hurts everytime he does something dumb that could get him hurt or killed and I can't help that I was put on this earth to protect him," Derrick said.  
"You don't need to protect him from everything Derrick. You are not his father," Josh said.  
"No. His father is dead," he said. Josh sighed.  
"You've been feeling those stomach pains haven't you? Recently I mean," Josh said.  
Derrick sighed.  
"Like I said Harry does not want my help so it doesn't matter if I feel them or not," Derrick said. Josh was about to say something when Seamus Finnagin ran up to them.  
"Guys you have to see. You're room has been destroyed!" he yelled.  
"Seamus please tell me you didn't try to brew a potion near our room," Josh said knowing about Seamus tendincies to make things go boom.  
"No I mean somebody trashed it," he said. Derrick and Josh looked at each other then got up and followed him. They ran into Neville who was leading Harry, Ron, Harry, and Hermonie to the room.  
"Did he tell you?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah," Landon nodded. They got to their bedroom and saw that there was no exageration on Seamus's part. The room looked like somebody threw everything around. Their owls were skwaking and Hedwig, Harry's owl, was let out of his cage.  
"What happened here?" Hermonie asked.  
"Well obviously somebody trashed our room," Landon said in shock looking around.  
Josh looked at the destruction that was in our room when something hit him.  
"Guys the only way to get into this room is to know the Gryffindor password. Whoever did this must be a Gryffindor or a faculty member," Josh said.  
"They must have been looking for something," Ron said.  
"And they found it. The diary. It's missing," Harry said. Josh glanced over at Derrick who had a paranoid look in his eye then he shook his head.  
"I've been kept pretty out of the loop as to what is going on, but whatever it is you guys did something to make someone mad and I hope that you find a way to fix it," said Derrick exiting the room. Josh could tell that he wasn't mad like he was trying to come off, but worried. Worried that all of them were in deep trouble and even though nobody said anything Josh could tell that everyone else felt the same way. He looked at Hermonie with a knowing look. They were going to need to figure out what was going on and fast.


	29. Derrick is in

Derrick

Derrick almost did not go to the Quidditch game today. Fred and George convinced him to go. They told him that they needed him to win since he scores more points than any of the other Chasers. They also said it would be good for him to get outside doing something active. The only really active thing that Derrick does anymore is Quidditch. He has not wanted to do anything else and since he wasn't spending time with Harry anymore he doesn't even help him.  
They were playing Hufflepuff so Derrick knew that it probably wouldn't be anywhere close to as dramatic as the Slytherin match unless Dobby charms another Bludger. He doubted that Dobby would try it again though.  
"We're stronger than them. We're smarter than them. We should have no problem beating Hufflepuff," said Oliver Wood.  
"And they are all afraid to fly near Harry thinking he will petrify them," Fred laughed.  
Derrick saw Harry shoot him a look of slight annoyance. Derrick knew Fred was kidding and he was sure that Harry knew that too, but Derrick was sure that Harry was tired of people being afraid of him. Derrick remembered when he first arrived at Hogwarts and how everyone looked down on him because they thought his parents were cowards. It is not a good feeling.  
"Yeah that too," Oliver nodded. They started to line up to fly out with Professor McGonnagal walked out to them.  
"The match is canceled," she said.  
Derrick felt his stomach drop. He could tell by the look on her face that something was seriously wrong.  
"You can't cancel Quidditch," Oliver said. He was passionate about the sport. Derrick was sure that he probably dreamed about Quidditch every night.  
"We must. Two more students have been petrified. Please return to your house until further notice. Mr. Harrington and Mr. Potter I'm going to need you two to follow me finding Mr. Crane and Mr. Weasley. You need to see this," she said.  
Derrick looked over at Harry. This is not good. Not good at all.

* * *

It really was not good. Derrick stood in the Hospital wing looking at two of his friends, Josh Hotz and Hermonie Grainger, petrified.  
"They were found in the Restricted section of the library. Ms. Grainger was holding a small hand mirror and there was a cloak folded next to them. Does this mean anything to you?" Professor McGonnagal asked. Derrick looked and saw that the cloak and small hand mirror was on the table in between them. He recognized the cloak. It was Harry's invisbility cloak. Derrick looked at Harry who was looking at the cloak. He shook his head.  
"I don't," he said.  
"We are working fast to make the antidote, but if you know anything that could help please let us know," said Professor McGonnagall who then left to give us some privacy with our friends.  
By the look on Ron, Harry, and Landon's face he could tell that they were doing something to help figure out who the heir of Slytherin is. This is getting dangerous and now two of Derrick's good friends are suffering because of it. He thought about his last conversation with Josh. Maybe if he would have listened to him this could have been prevented. Derrick clenched his knuckles and thought about his other friends at Hogwarts. He would not let this happen to them.  
"Alright Harry listen up. I've stayed out of this for too long and now our friends are petrified. I don't care if you want my help or not because you are going to get it and for the record I am not doing this to protect you. I'm doing this to help my friends," Derrick said  
Harry looked up at Derrick and they locked eyes.  
"You haven't been here to help because I hurt your ego and now you want me to forget about that and let you help?" he asked.  
"Harry let him help us. We are going to need all the help we can get get to beat this thing," Ron said.  
Harry and Derrick locked eyes again. Derrick had no plans of backing down and Harry could see that.  
"Alright you're in," he said.  
Even though Derrick had his issues with Harry at the moment he did not want this happening to him too. At the end of the day Harry Potter was his friend and his responsibilty. He would not let his parents down.


	30. Ravenclaw Harry is innocent!

Kristen

Kristen sat in the Ravenclaw Common room with the other's while they waited for word on what was going on. She was nervous. Did the monster strike back and kill someone this time? She was in the Ravenclaw common room at the time when people started crowding in saying that the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor Quidditch match was canceled. Layne, Chris, Plovert, Michael, Roger, Cho, Marietta, and that unique first year Luna went together to watch. Ravenclaw was supposed to be playing Slytherin the next day. She did not go because she wanted to go over some notes she had taken to see if they missed any clues. Kristen really wishes that Harry would let them go talk to Hagrid. She doesn't want to go alone because Kristen does not know him well and if he really is the one causing this trouble or if he knows who is then she doesn't want to be alone with him. Harry had told them that they took his wand and destroyed it after he was expelled, but if he is the one doing all of this then he must have another way and she knows she is not a strong enough fighter yet to defeat whatever it is.  
"I guess Harry strikes again. It was getting a little quiet around here," Layne said.  
Kristen did not say anything. Her stomach was in knots with anticipation. When Professor Flitwick entered the common room people rushed him with questions.  
"Now now Ravenclaws please settle down," he urged. Kristen made her way to the front with the rest of the group. She saw the nervousness in Professor Flitwick's eyes which made Kristen feel even more uneasy.  
"I regret to inform you that two more students have been petrified," he said. People gasped and chatter aroused.  
"When will they expell that Potter kid?" Chris Abley asked who had his arm around Cho comforting her. Kristen is pretty sure they started dating recently, but has not been paying too much attention to their life recently. She has been focusing more on school and researching the Chamber.  
"Now now students settle down," said Professor Flitwick.  
"Come on guys let him speak!" exclaimed one of their prefects Penelope Clearwater.  
"Thank you Penelope. Now with the events that have been happening Professor Dumbledore has put in place some new rules. You must all be back in Ravenclaw tower by 6:30 every night and someone from the faculty will be escorting you to all of your classes. No exceptions," he said.  
He took a deep breath then continued.  
"I hate having to tell you this, but unless we can catch the person behind this we will have to shut down the school," he said. Kristen expected an outroar, but everyone stayed silent. By the looks on their faces they were scared. Too scared to speak.  
"Who were they? The kids who were just petrified. Who were they?" Kristen asked finally speaking up.  
"They were from the Gryffindor house. Ms. Hermonie Grainger and Mr. Joshua Hotz," he said.  
"Josh?" Kristen heard Plovert whisper under his breath. Plovert and Josh were best friends growing up and still are friends.  
When Professor Flitwick left the discussion started.  
"Well we all know who did it. We need to stop Harry Potter before they shut down the school!" Layne exclaimed.  
"Potter should be expelled," agreed Roger.  
Kristen could not take it anymore. She stood up on the coach and yelled.  
"No!" she yelled.  
"Kristen what are you doing?" Layne asked.  
"Harry did not do this. He's innocent," Kristen said.  
"You can't believe that. He is a parceltounge. He was there when Justin and Sir Nick were petrified," Layne said.  
"Harry would never do this to anybody. Especially Hermonie and Josh. They are his friends!" Kristen yelled.  
"I can't believe you would take his side. You saw what he did to Dempsey," Layne said.  
"Do you guys really think Harry did it? Are you serious? Use some common sense. Last I checked Harry Potter is a Quidditch player which means he would have been with his team at the match when this last one happened. Stop letting your fear guide you. Think logically!" Kristen yelled.  
Everyone was silent. Kristen started to tear up she was so full of emotion. Then she spoke again.  
"I don't want this school to close either. And I am terrified right now that it could happen, but if people would just stop pointing their finger at Harry then maybe we could find out who is really doing this," Kristen said.  
Then she stepped down and stormed off to her room. She sat on her bed and put his head in her hands. Without Hermonie and Josh it is going to be so much harder to find out who is doing this. She knew they needed to act fast before it is too late.  
"I believe you," she heard a soft voice say. She looked up and saw Luna Lovegood.  
"Thanks Luna, but I think you're the only one," Kristen said.  
"No she isn't," she heard Layne say. That is when she saw Layne along with most of the Ravenclaws behind her.  
"You're right. Harry doesn't make sense," said Cho.  
"But who would do this?" Plovert asked visibly upset about the situation.  
"I don't know," Kristen shrugged.  
But she was determined to find out.


	31. The Plan

Landon

The next day after classes the group went to the library. The school allowed some supervised study for a short period of time before dinner. Landon sat with Derrick, Harry, Ron, and Kristen in the corner. They had to speak very quietly to not be heard. They updated Derrick on everything they knew the night prior so they could get straight to business.  
"We need to talk to Hagrid," said Derrick.  
"It is going to be dangerous, but he is right," Kristen warned.  
"Hagrid would not hurt us," Landon said who still did not believe that Hagrid had anything to do with this.  
"I know he wouldn't, but if he knows something I bet he knows how to stop it," Harry said.  
"How are we going to get out there though? You heard the professors," Kristen said.  
"Looks like we are going to have to use Daddy's cloak again," Harry sighed.  
"I live in a different house so I'm not going to be able to sneak out with you guys," Kristen said.  
"You've done a lot for us Kristen. We don't all need to go anyway," said Harry.  
"Maybe Landon shouldn't go either," Derrick said.  
Landon snapped his head to look at Derrick. Was he serious?  
"Why?" Landon asked.  
"I can tell by the look in your eye that you look up to Hagrid. You aren't convinced that he knows anything which might make it harder for us to get any information. Besides we need someone to stay watch in Gryffindor Tower to make sure no one knows that we are missing," said Derrick.  
"Last time I checked we were all friends of Hagrid and want him protected," Landon said.  
"Landon calm down no one wants to see Hagrid get in trouble," said Ron.  
"But Derrick is right. We do need somebody to keep watch for us then tomorrow we'll meet again and go over what we learned," said Harry.  
Landon sighed. He wasn't going to win this battle and maybe they had a point.  
"Can we meet in the hospital wing though?" Kristen asked.  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
"It is less crowded and I want to see if there are any clues on Hermonie and Josh that would give us more information," Kristen said.  
"Hm good idea," Landon nodded.  
"Thank you," Kristen nodded.  
"Well we have a plan now we should probably stop talking about it because Professor Snape keeps glancing over here," said Derrick. Landon glanced to his left and saw Professor Snape looking at them with his dark stare. It seriously gave Landon the chills.  
"Ok then Kristen do you think you could help me study for Potions?" Landon asked Kristen.  
"Sure," she chuckled taking out her Potions book.  
Landon wondered every student had to work this hard to juggle their social life and academics. He doubted it. Most students aren't trying to beat dark wizards while studying for their final exams.


	32. Spiders

Derrick

They were able to get out of Hogwarts without anyone seeing them. Derrick had to admit that Hagrid was the last person he would have expected. Hagrid did not seem like a killer and he actually liked Muggle Borns. Maybe he used to be anti-muggle born and changed his ways after getting caught. Or maybe Harry was right when he said that maybe Hagrid did it without meaning to. Either way Derrick had to find out. He had to save his friends and save Hogwarts.  
They knocked on Hagrid's door still under the cloak.  
"Who's there?" they heard the rough voice of Hagrid's say. So Harry knocked again. Derrick heard Hagrid's foot steps get louder. The door opened and Hagrid was holding a crossbow.  
"Who's out there?" he asked. The three removed the cloak before Hagrid could set off his weapon.  
"What are you three doing here?" he asked.  
"We need to talk to you," Derrick said.  
"What were you planning on doing with that?" Ron asked with a startled look on his face.  
"Oh this? Uh well I was expecting someone else and uh nevermind come on in and I'll pour you a cup of tea," he said inviting the three into his cabin. Derrick sat down next to Ron at his table as Hagrid poured them some hot tea. Ron and Harry took a sip, but Derrick did not. He just wasn't in the mood for a spot of tea.  
"Did you hear about Hermonie and Josh?" Harry asked easing into the topic.  
"Oh uh yeah I did. It is such a shame, but I know that Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfree, and the rest are close to making the antidote," he said.  
"Look Hagrid we have a question we have to ask you," Harry said and then stopped. Derrick could sense his nerves kicking in. He did not want Hagrid to be the one who opened the chamber first. None of them did. But Derrick knew they needed to know the truth to stop this madness.  
"Do you know who has opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Derrick asked. Hagrid sighed.  
"Ok there is something you have to understand about that," he started before their was a knock on the door and his dog Fang started to let out a low bark.  
"Get under the cloak quick and don't come out until whoever it is leaves you hear me?,"he commanded.  
The three of them nodded and did as they were told and tried to stand out of the way.  
The door opened and entered Professor Dumbledore and an older man that Derrick recognized as Cornelius Fudge. He was the Minister for Magic. Derrick met him briefly after his parents died and Bellatrix was put into Azkaban. He promised Derrick that she would never hurt him or anyone else again. Derrick thought he came off as a typical politician. He did not care about Derrick's well being. He just cared about maintaining his position as the Minster of Magic.  
"That's the Minister of Magic. What is he doing here with Dumbledore?" whispered Derrick.  
"Nothing good," Ron whispered back.  
"What brings you two here?" Hagrid asked them.  
"As you know there has been attacks on 5 muggle borns and the Minsitry must take action," Minister Fudge said.  
"But I never...you know I never did anything to hurt anyone. Right Professor?" Hagrid asked.  
"I must make my position clear. I have full faith in Hagrid and I am fully confident in his word," Professor Dumbledore stated.  
"Professor Dumbledore you must understand that Hagrid's record is hurting him right now and I must take him away," said the Minister.  
"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban!" Hagrid exclaimed.  
Derrick stiffened at the mention of Azkaban. That is where she is. Her laughter filled his ears again. He had to bite down on his tounge to keep from having a freak out moment.  
The door opened again and in walked Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.  
"What are you doing here? Get out of my home!" Hagrid exclaimed.  
"Oh believe me Hagrid I would rather be anywhere else, but I was sent here to relay some news to Professor Dumbledore and the Minister," he said.  
"And what exactly do you need to tell me?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
"I had a meeting with the other Governors of the school and we all agreed that it was time for you to step down from headmaster here at Hogwarts. With 5 muggleborns petrified we all believed that you are growing to old to do this job," he said.  
Derrick felt a bad feeling in his stomach. They can't get rid of Dumbledore. He is the only reason that Hogwarts hasn't been shut down yet. Without him the school would be doomed.  
"In my hands I have the order of suspension. As you see Minister Fudge I have all 12 signatures right here," he said handing the paper to the Minister.  
"Without change we may not have any muggle borns left at Hogwarts which I cannot imagine the damages that this school will go through without them," he said.  
Derrick glanced over at Harry and Ron and rolled their eyes. It was obvious that Lucius does not care about muggleborns. He was even more smug than Draco was.  
"You can't get rid of Professor Dumbledore. He is this muggle borns's only hope. Without him there will be killings!" yelled Hagrid.  
"Calm down Hagrid. If they wish for me to step down then I have no choice, but to give into thier wishes. However you will always find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it," Professor Dumbledore said.  
Derrick held his breath because he could have swore the he was looking right at them when he said it. It felt like he was talking to them.  
"That is all I have to say,"he said. He then locked eyes with each of them, gave a suttle wave, and then exited with Mr. Malfoy. Derrick knew he knew they were there. He wanted them to hear this. Derrick would never begin to understand how Professor Dumbledore became so wise. It is like there is nothing that he does not know. That is why without him the school is in major trouble.  
"Come on now Hagrid," said the Minister.  
"Well if anyone is looking for some stuff all they would have to do is follow the spiders. Yep that'll do it, Oh and someone will need to feed Fang" said Hagrid with a nod before leaving with the minister. Once they exited the three boys removed the cloak.  
"Hagrid's right. Without Dumbledore muggle borns have no hope," Ron said.  
Harry looked over at the window and Derrick followed his gaze. There was a trail of spiders exited.  
"Look," said Harry. Ron turned and looked at the spiders.  
"We need to follow them," he said.  
Derrick then got a pain in his stomach. Without thinking his clutched his stomach.  
"Derrick are you alright?" Ron asked.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Derrick said  
"Derrick we don't have a lot of options now. This might be our anwser," Harry said. Derrick took a deep breath.  
"You're right. I'll be fine. Let's go," Derrick said.  
They walked out with Harry and Derrick lighting up their wands with lumos so they could see. and let Fang lead the way. Even though a dog might not be much protection if they ran into a dark wizard it did make them feel a little safer.

* * *

The spiders were leading them into the Dark Forest. Derrick knew that this was going to end poorly. The pain in his stomach did not go away. He tried his best to ignore it, but it is hard when common sense tells someone that following a bunch of spiders in the dark forest is not a good idea.  
"Why couldn't we be following butterflies instead?" Ron asked with a whine. He had a serious fear of spiders so Derrick knew that this had to be tough for him. He let out little whines the whole way. They all had to be careful to not step on any spiders which proved to be hard since there were so many and they were everywhere.  
"I think Derrick is right. This can not be good," Ron whined again.  
"Shush Ron I think we're close," said Harry.  
They went through a dark tunnel until the reached the end when Fang stopped and the spiders separated.  
"Who's there? Is that you Hagrid?" They heard an old, tired voice say.  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Derrick and Harry stopped too trying to see where the voice was coming from.  
"We're friends of Hagrid," Harry said.  
Then in front of then behind a giant root they saw eight giant spider legs appear. They pushed up and Derrick saw the biggest spider he had ever seen. Ron let out a scared cry and Derrick held his breath. There was no good that could come from this.  
"Y-you must be Aragog," Harry gasped. Derrick turned to Harry. Was this the spider he saw in the diary?  
"Yes I am. Hagrid never brings men into our home," he said.  
"Hagrid is in trouble. At our school muggle borns have been attacked and they think that he opened the Chamber of Secrets like he did a long time ago," Harry explained.  
"Lies! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!" Aragog exclaimed with his raspy voice.  
"Wait then you aren't the monster?" Harry asked.  
"No. The monster was born in Hogwarts and I was not. I came from a distant land and was found by Hagrid," he said.  
"Then what is the monster?" Harry asked.  
"We do not speak of it. It is feared by us spiders. It is more feared than anything," he said.  
"Then you have seen it?" Harry asked.  
"The only part of Hogwarts I ever saw is where Hagrid hid me. When they tried to blame me for the attacks years ago he hid me here. The girl who died was discovered in a bathroom. I was accused, but it was not me," he said.  
"Harry, Derrick," Ron whined.  
Derrick and Harry shot Ron a look. He was distracting them.  
"Look," he whined quietly. Derrick looked around and saw that they were surrounded by millions of spiders of all sizes. They were crowding in on them Derrick gulped. This was bad. Really bad.  
"Well thank you. I guess we should go now," Harry said.  
"I think not. My babes do not harm Hagrid because I tell them not to, but I cannot deny them fresh meat. Goodbye friends of Hagrid," he said disappearing.  
"Can we run away now?" Ron asked.  
"I wish," Harry said. The spiders were crowding them. Ron took out his wand in hopes of protection.  
"What do we do?" Ron asked.  
"I know a spell that might work, but it won't work on all of them," Harry said.  
"We should have brought Landon. Animals love him," Ron whined as they got closer.  
Then out of nowhere a car started driving through the forest. Derrick looked at the car and recognized it. It was Arthur Weasley's flying car. It must have flown into the woods after escaping the Whomping Willow. It must be trying to save them. The doors popped open  
"Run!" Derrick yelled. They started to run towards the car as the spiders chased them. Ron jumped in first followed by Fang.  
"Arania Exumai!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at a spider. The spider flew back.  
Derrick looked at his wand and tried the same spell. It worked.  
Derrick was able to get into the car along with Harry. When they slammed the doors Ron started the car and off the went. They were running over spiders.  
"Maybe it is good Landon isn't here. He would have hated this," Derrick said.  
When they got back to Hagrid's the did not see anymore spiders.  
"That was close," Ron said gasping for air.  
Then out of nowhere a giant spider leg went through the window and grabbed Ron by the neck. He was screaming for his life. Derrick and Harry both pointed their wand at the spider.  
"Arania Exumai!" they both yelled. The spider was blasted back and Ron gasped for air.  
"Thanks guys," he said.  
They all got out of the car to go back into Hagrid's to get the cloak so they could get back.  
"I am going to kill Hagrid if he ever gets out of Azkaban. We were about to be spider food!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I don't think Hagrid thought they would hurt us," Harry said.  
"He sent us there so we could learn the truth," Derrick said agreeing with Harry.  
"The truth? That he is mad and keeps giant spiders as pets?" Ron asked.  
"No. He's innocent," both Derrick and Harry said at the same time.  
Derrick took a deep breath. He hoped to God that they could figure out who is behind this soon because if Aragog was innocent then he would hate to see the real monster. Of course he knew that now that he is involved chances are he will see it. Very soon.


	33. Ravenclaw The Pipes and the Fraud

Kristen

"So Hagrid is not the heir?" Kristen asked as they all sat in the Hospital Wing next to a petrified Josh and a petrified Hermonie.  
"No. And all we know is that whatever the monster in the chamber is has to be bad. Apparently the spiders are afraid of it," said Ron.  
"Well I know cats hunt spiders, but I feel that people would know if there was some evil cat walking around," Kristen said.  
"And I think these spiders could take a cat. They were huge and there were so many," Ron said.  
Kristen sighed. She felt like she was back at square one. Now there were no suspects.  
"I wish Hermonie and Josh were still here. They might have known something that could help," Kristen said. She grabbed Josh's hand she felt something.  
"What's this?" Kristen asked taking out a piece of paper from his hand. She looked at it and the truth came hitting her like a ton of bricks. She stood up suddenly.  
"What's up Kristen?" Derrick asked.  
"They're genius! They figured it out," Kristen said.  
"What are you talking about?" Landon asked getting up to look at the paper she was looking at.  
"It's a basilisk," said Kristen handing the paper to Harry so they could all see.  
"A basilisk is a giant snake that can kill someone by just making eye contact, That is why I could hear it when no one else could" he said reading the paper and making a revelation.  
"It makes so much sense! The Slytherin mascot is a snake. How did we not think of this before? When the chamber was opened the basilisk was released into the school petrifying students" Kristen explained  
"So wait if it can kill you by just making eye contact why are the students just petrified?" Landon asked.  
"Don't you see? None of them made eye contact. Not directly. Dempsey was the first petrified. He was at Mr. Lockheart's door. There is a window on his door so he could have seen it through to reflection. That little Gryffindor kid Colin. He had that camera with him some maybe he saw it through the camera lense. Then Justin from Hufflepuff was found with Nearly Headless Nick petrified. Maybe he saw him through Nick who looked at the basilisk directly, but since he is already dead it couldn't kill him. And probably when Hermonie and Josh figured it out Hermonie used her hand mirror so they could see it if it was coming," Kristen explained.  
"Well what about Mrs. Norris?" asked Landon.  
Kristen forgot about the cat. That she could not anwser.  
"Well I remember water on the floor. One of the bathrooms was flooded. Maybe she saw it in the water's reflection," said Harry.  
"Well how does it get around without being noticed by anyone until it strikes?" Ron asked.  
Kristen thought about it when it hit her.  
"Harry you said that Aragog said that the one girl who died was found in the bathroom right?" Kristen asked.  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
"Maybe it travels through the pipes and maybe the girl who died is still here," Kristen said.  
"Moaning Myrtle," Harry said.  
"Exactly. We need to talk to Myrtle," Kristen said.  
They went to walk out of the hospital wing when Professor McGonnagal's voice was heard through an intercom.  
"All students need to return to thier houses immediatly. All teachers and faculty please meet in the second floor corridors," she said. They all gave each other a look. Something had happened and they were about to find out what.

* * *

When they got to the corridor they hid behind some statues to listen to the teachers.  
"Our worst fears have come true. A student has been taken into the chamber," said Professor McGonnagal.  
"Oh no," gasped Madam Pomphree.  
"Tomorrow we are going to send the students home. Hogwarts is too dangerous," Professor McGonnagal said.  
Kristen tried to glance around the statue so she could see what they were looking at. She saw words on the wall.  
They read:  
"Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever"  
She heard footsteps come from behind her so she quickly ducked behind the statue hoping she wouldn't be seen. She saw Professor Lockheart racing up.  
"Sorry I'm late. I was looking for my wand just in case you all had encountered something dangerous and needed my assisstance to help the students," he said holding up his wand.  
"A student has been taken into the chamber," Professor McGonnagal explained.  
"Oh dear what a tragic event," he said putting his hand on his heart.  
"Professor Lockheart may I suggest that you go after her. After all you were saying that you knew where to find the entrance to the chamber and knew how to beat the monster," said Professor Snape.  
"Uh well I uh," he stuttered. Kristen rolled her eyes. He was probably one of her least favorite teachers. She hadn't learned a thing from him.  
"Of course that would be such an honor to have someone with your experience fight the monster within the chamber," she heard Professor McGonnagal say. If Kristen didn't know any better she would have thought that she sounded a little sarcastic.  
"Why yes of course, but let me go to my classroom to collect the supplies I need first," he said and then Kristen heard him run away.  
"Who is the student anyway?" asked Madam Pomphree.  
"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonnagal.  
Kristen glanced over to Ron who's face turned white. When they heard the professors leave they got out of hiding.  
"Ginny's in trouble. And they're putting the responsibility into saving her with that oaf," said Ron who was very upset. Kristen could see that Derrick was very upset too. He was almost shaking.  
"I'm not going to let something happen to her. The guy is an idiot, but if we tell him what we know maybe he can save her," Derrick said leading the way to his classroom.

* * *

They all rushed into Professor Lockheart's classroom with haste.  
"Professor we have to tell you something," said Harry then they stopped. He looked like he was packing.  
"Where are you going?" Landon asked.  
"Um well I got called to some urgent business. I must go," he said.  
"But you are supposed to save my sister!" exclaimed Ron.  
"I know and I regret so much having to leave, but I have other priorities that must come first," he said packing his stuff.  
"You're the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher!" exclaimed Ron.  
"I know, but when I took the job this was not in the description," he said.  
"So you're going to leave after everything you've done in your books?" Harry asked.  
"You can't trust everything you read," he said.  
"But you wrote them," Harry said.  
"Of course, but if people thought I didn't do the things I wrote about then nobody would buy my books," he said.  
"So wait you're a fraud?" Kristen asked. She could not believe it. No wonder she never learned anything from him  
"Sorry," he shrugged.  
"So what can you do?" Kristen asked.  
"Actually I am very good at memory charms. I couldn't let the wizards who actually did those things go on and blab and now I regret to inform you that you will also experience them. Don't worry it doesn't hurt," he said taking his wand out of his bag. As he turned around the 5 of them whipped out their wands and pointed them at him.  
"You know I am tired of these Ravenclaw Defense of the Dark Art teachers making us look bad. Last year we had one who was a follower of you-know-who and this year we have one who is a fraud. Seriously if it wasn't for Professor Flitwick everyone would hate us because of professors like you," said Kristen.  
"So why don't you put your wand back in your robe and come with us?" Derrick asked. He did as he was told and they led him to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Kristen hoped that Myrtle would be the key into figuring out how to stop this thing.


	34. The Chamber of Secrets

Derrick

The group led Professor Lockheart into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As soon as they entered they heard Moaning Myrtle sobbing about something. She snapped her head to them when she heard the door close.  
"Oh hello Harry, Ron, Derrick, Landon, what do you guys want?" she asked ignoring Kristen's presense and Professor Lockheart.  
"We wanted to ask you how you died," Harry said.  
"Oh it was quite horrible and it happened in that stall over there. I was in there crying because Olive Hornby was making fun of my glasses. Then I heard someone come in and he was speaking some funny language. I realized it was a boy so I opened the door to tell him to go away and then I died," she said.  
"You just died? Did you see the boy?" asked Kristen.  
"No all I saw was two bright yellow eyes coming from over there," she said pointing to one of the sinks.  
Derrick looked over at the sink as Harry walked up to it. He tried to turn it on, but nothing came out. Then he looked at the faucet.  
"This is it guys. This will lead us to the chamber," he said.  
"How do we get it to open?" Derrick asked glancing over at Professor Lockheart who looked clueless and like he was ready to run. Derrick pointed his wand at him to let him know he wouldn't have a chance.  
"Try saying something in Parceltounge," Kristen suggested to Harry.  
Harry took a deep breath and started to speak the tongue of snakes. Then Derrick heard a click. He saw all of the sinks move forwards and separate from each other then the sink that Myrtle saw the snake went under ground and dark, vertical pathway was exposed.  
"Good job Harry. Very nice. Well I suppose you don't need me here anymore," said Professor Lockheart. All of them pointed their wands at him and surrounded him so he couldn't leave.  
"You first," Derrick said.  
"Now why would you want that?" he asked looking down the tunnel.  
"So if it leads to something harmful we'll know," Derrick shrugged.  
Professor Lockheart looked down the tunnel again.  
"Oh for heaven's sake just go," Derrick said pushing him down with his wand.  
He went down screaming and did not stop until he hit the ground.  
"It's very dirty down here," they heard him say.  
"Ok you guys ready?" Harry asked.  
They all nodded then started to go down one by one. Harry went first, then Derrick, then Ron, then Kristen, and then Landon. Derrick slid down the tunnel very fast. He could hear his friends screaming. Derrick would have been screaming too if he didn't have a mission on his mind. When he hit the ground he shot back up and pointed his wand at Lockheart so he wouldn't try anything.  
"Ew," Ron said when he looked down.  
Derrick glanced down and noticed they were standing on a bunch of fish skeletons.  
"Alright guys if you see any movement close your eyes," Derrick said. They all nodded as he and Harry led the way. Ron walked with Lockheart while Kristen and Landon trailed in the back. They kept walking until they saw something.  
"Woah what is this?" Ron asked.  
"It's a snake skin. We must be close," Landon said.  
"It's like 60 feet long," Ron gasped.  
Then out of the corner of his eye,Derrick saw Lockheart faint.  
"Glad he's staying brave for us," Kristen snorted.  
Ron bent down to make sure he was ok and then Lockheart jumped up grabbing Ron's wand  
"Ha I've got you. Don't worry I'll make sure that everyone knows how I was too late to save the girl and that you all went insane when you saw her dead body," he said pointing the wand at them all. Derrick went to direct his wand at him when Kristen stopped him.  
"Wait,"she whispered.  
"Obliviate!" he yelled then the wand shot the spell, but instead of going to Harry like it was directed it shot back and hit him. Then Derrick heard a rumble from above.  
"Watch out!" he yelled. Then he and Harry jumped forward while the rest jumped back. Derrick just started to notice his stomach pains. A bunch of rocks crumbled blocking the path for them to get back.  
"Are you guys ok?" Derrick called out.  
"Yeah what about you guys?" asked Ron.  
"Yeah," Derrick nodded. He was able to see them barely through the cracks.  
"Hello all. Who are you guys?" Derrick heard Professor Lockheart say.  
"We're your students," he heard Kristen said.  
"Oh well that's nice...who am I?" he asked.  
"Lockheart's memory charm hit hi.m instead. He has no clue who he is," Kristen said.  
"This place is quite odd. Is this your home?" he asked Ron.  
"No," said Ron.  
Then Derrick saw Landon grab a rock and wham him in the head knocking him out.  
"Ok now that that is settled what should we do?" Landon asked.  
"Start clearing the pathway. Derrick and I will get Ginny," Harry said.  
Harry turned to face Derrick.  
"You in this with me?" he asked putting out his hand.  
Derrick locked eyes with him and nodded.  
"You bet," he said shaking his hand firmly.

Derrick and Harry started to walk towards something that looked like a vault. There were 7 stone snakes on it.  
"Do your thing," Derrick said.  
Harry stepped forward speaking in parceltounge and the snakes moved opening the door. Derrick and Harry went through the doorway with their wands out and ready to attack. The doorway led to a path that was surrounded by giant statues of snake heads. At the end of the path was giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. They walked down the path when Derrick noticed Ginny lying at the end of the path.  
"Ginny," Derrick said starting to run towards her with Harry following. They bent down next to her to try to shake her awake.  
"Come on Ginny please wake up," Harry begged.  
"Don't worry she's not dead yet, but she is not going to wake for you either," they heard a voice say. Derrick looked up and saw a boy about 16 or 17 walking towards them in Slytherin robes.  
"Tom Riddle, It's you. Are you a ghost?" Harry asked.  
Derrick looked up at Tom and the pain in his stomach felt worse.  
"Harry," he whispered trying to warn him, but he was ignored.  
"Not a ghost, just a memory that has been reserved in my diary for many years now," he said taking the diary that Ginny was holding.  
"Please help us get her out," Harry begged. Derrick looked into Tom Riddle's eyes and felt a darkness. A darkness he couldn't even describe. He knew that they were in major trouble..  
"He's not going to help us Harry," Derrick said.  
"Why wouldn't he?" Harry asked.  
"Why don't you ask the heir of Slytherin?" Derrick said as it came clear to him. Harry looked up at Tom with confused eyes.  
"What are you talking about Derrick? Stop fooling around we need to help Ginny before the basilisk gets here" he said in a panic.  
"He won't come unless he is summonded," Tom said.  
Derrick started to raise his wand slowly, but then before he could do anything Tom threw down the diary, snatched Harry's wand from him and hit him with an unspoken spell. Then things went black.

* * *

Derrick saw everything. He saw Ginny writing in the diary. He saw her open the Chamber of Secrets and write the messages on the wall. He saw her try to flush the diary and then trash their room looking for it. It was Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets.  
Derrick blinked his eyes and he was sitting in his old living room sitting on the same black, leather, Lazi Boy that he used to sit on growing up.  
"Don't be too mad at her. She did not know what she was doing," he heard a familiar voice say. He turned and saw his mom sitting on his left.  
"Mom. It's you. Am I dead?" he asked.  
"No my son. You are not dead yet. Only in a deep, deep sleep," he heard a male voice say. He turned to his right and saw his dad.  
"Dad. What is this? What's going on?" he asked.  
"Derrick my baby boy your father and I are so proud of everything you have done," his mom said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. Derrick felt tears run down his face.  
"We've been watching you closely. You're so depressed. You're friends are so worried about you," his dad said.  
"It's my fault that you are dead. I let her kill you," Derrick said.  
"My boy there is nothing you could have done and if we could do it again we would do it the same way," his dad said.  
"But you've sacrified so much for me. You left your friends so I could live. It's my fault that Harry's parents are dead," Derrick said.  
"Please do not take blame for our death," Derrick heard a female voice say. He looked up and saw a couple. The guy looked a lot like Harry and the women...her and Harry had the same eyes.  
"You're Harry's parents," Derrick gasped through his tears.  
"Yes we are and you must be Derrick. You look just like your mother and you have your father's smile," Mrs. Potter said with a smile.  
"I've failed you," Derrick cried.  
"Failed us? How so?" Mr. Potter said.  
"You are the reason that I'm alive. I was supposed to be Harry's protector and now he might die because I couldn't save him," Derrick said..  
"Derrick the only way you could fail us is by not truly living. You deserve to have life. You deserve to enjoy all that it has to offer you. We never wanted you to be Harry's protector. We wanted you to be his friend," Mrs. Potter explained.  
"Derrick please don't let our death ruin your life. Live in honor of us. Always do your best and always do what you believe is right. If you do that you can never do wrong," his mom said.  
"Mom, dad I am so sorry for everything. For taking you for granted. For being ashamed. I love you both so much," Derrick said.  
"And we love you. Please Derrick. Please promise us you will live your life to the fullest, fight for what believe in, and live a happy life," his mom said.  
"I promise," Derrick whispered.  
"We are always here for you Derrick. Remember that," his dad said.  
Derrick nodded with tears still running down his face.  
"What about Harry? I still want to help him," Derrick said.  
"And you can. You must destroy that book. If you destroy the book you save Harry, Ginny, and yourself," his mom said.  
"Now you must wake up Derrick," his mom said.  
"I love you guys," Derrick said again. His mom kissed his cheek while his dad kissed the top of his forehead.

* * *

He opened his eyes, but they were heavy. He glanced over and saw Harry on all fours crawling over to Ginny and Tom standing above him.  
"It is amazing how fast basilik venom can kill someone. I give it a minute before you are dead with your filthy mudblood mother," he said coldly.  
Derrick looked over to his other side slowly and saw that the basilik was dead and the diary lied beside him. Derrick did not have the energy to pick himself up so he slowly dragged his body over towards the dead basilik. It took everything he had to not groan in pain.  
When he got to the snake he slowly lifted his hand and pulled out one of the fangs. He grabbed the diary and pushed him self up.  
"What are you doing?" he heard Tom Riddle saw. He heard him walk towards him.  
"Goodbye Tom Riddle," he said. Then with all of his might he stabbed the book with the fang.  
"Ah!" Tom yelled falling to the ground. He kept stabbing and he saw blood squirting out of the book. With each stab his energy rose and he felt stronger. When Derrick could no longer hear Tom Riddle's screams he was able to stand up. He turned around and ran to Harry who was curled up on the floor and Ginny who shot up as Derrick got up.  
"Ginny!" Derrick yelled running towards her.  
"Harry you're hurt," she said looking at Harry. Derrick turned to him and saw the snake bite and his arm bled.  
"Harry you need help," Derrick said.  
"No just take Ginny to Ron and the rest. There is nothing they can do for me," Harry said.  
"I was too late," Derrick said.  
"You were brilliant Derrick. I just wasn't fast enough," he said.  
"I'm sorry for being so obsessive over you I blamed myself for both of our parents' deaths and couldn't let anything happen to you," Derrick said.  
"Our parents deaths had nothing to do with you. They died because of Tom Riddle. Or as you might know him as Voldemort," he said.  
"Voldemort?" Derrick asked. Harry nodded. It made sense. This is why being so close to him made Derrick's stomach hurt.  
"I know it wasn't my fault now. In fact I was hoping that instead of being your bodyguard I could be your friend," Derrick said.  
"I would like that," Harry nodded.  
"Guys look," Ginny said pointing up. Derrick looked up where he saw a Phoenix fly down.  
"You were amazing Fawkes. I just couldn't keep up," Harry said.  
Derrick saw the bird bend his head down and cry a few tears on Harry's snake bite and it disappeared.  
Derrick gasped.  
"Of course. Your tears healed me," Harry said with a smile.  
"Come on guys lets get out of here. I've got a bad feeling about this place," Derrick smirked.  
He and Ginny helped Harry up and they walked out back to the rest and then they were flown out by Hawkes.


	35. Why is he a Gryffindor?

Landon

Landon was with Harry, Derrick, Ron, and Kristen in Professor Dumbledore's office. He sat with his head hung down as Professor Dumbledore reprimaded them for breaking so many rules.  
"You were where you were not supposed to be, you broke curfew, you put yourself and one of your faculty in serious danger. That is only the beginning of the rules that you broke. Honestly I am most surprised to see you in here Ms. Gregory. You are a star student," he said. Kristen had tears threatening to come out.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Landon was surprised that Professor Dumbledore was acting this way. They just let him back in and the first thing he does he tell them how foolish they were for SAVING THE SCHOOL. Landon thought he would have more appreciation.  
"I could have you all expelled! Which is why I only find it appropriate to give you all...awards for service to your school," he said.  
Landon looked up at the old bat who was smirking at them.  
"Landon why don't you Mr. Weasley and Ms. Gregory send these papers off to the ministry. I think we would all like to have our gamekeeper back," he said handing Landon some papers. Landon lit up at this. Hagrid was coming back.  
"Yes sir," he smiled as he left with Kristen and Ron.  
"I can't believe we broke all those rules and we are being rewarded," Kristen said glowing.  
"Maybe you should break rules more often," Ron smirked.  
"I don't think so. As much fun as saving the school was I think next year I'm going to need to take a little break from this type of excitement," Kristen chuckled.  
"You'll still hang out with us though right?" Landon asked.  
"Of course you guys are my pals," Kristen smiled putting her arms around Ron and Landon.  
Landon has known Kristen for a long time, but never thought he would be able to say that she is one of his best friends.

* * *

Derrick

"Mr. Potter you must have shown me great loyalty to summon Fawkes here," said Professor Dumbledore.  
Harry nodded.  
"Something seems to be upseting you," he said.  
"Well I noticed that I had a lot of similarities with Tom Riddle," he said.  
"Harry you are not Tom Riddle," Derrick said.  
"Oh, but he does have things in common with him. For example he is a parceltongue just like our Harry Potter. You see when Voldemort gave you that scar he accidently gave you some of his powers," Professor Dumbledore said.  
"He did?" Harry asked.  
"Yes," Professor Dumbledore nodded.  
"So I should be in Slytherin like the Sorting Hat was going to put me in the first place," Harry said.  
"While you have the determination, ambition, and certain disregard for the rules like many Slytherins the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor. Why?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I asked him to," Harry shrugged.  
"Exactly," Professor Dumbledore nodded.  
Derrick noticed that Harry looked confused, but Derrick understood him.  
"I think I get it. You are saying that it is the choices you make that determine who you are," Derrick said.  
"Yes Mr. Harrington. You are very wise just like your father and mother," he said. Derrick smiled.  
"I still have a long way to go," Derrick said.  
"And that spark in your eyes that your father had has come back. I was beginning to fear that it was gone forever," he said.  
"I saw them in the Chamber. Well when Tom Riddle knocked me unconcious I had a dream and I saw my parents and Harry's parents. It was only a dream, but it seemed so real," Derrick said.  
"Just because something is a dream does not mean it isn't real," Dumbledore said.  
Derrick smiled. He has smiled more that day than he had the entire year. He was going to be alright. He hadn't heard that evil laugh since he saw his parents and his appitete was back. He could not wait to make his way to the dining hall when he was done here.  
"And Mr. Potter if you need anymore proof that you belong in Gryffindor look at this," he said showing him the sword that appeared that Harry killed the basilik with. The name Godric Gryffindor was engraved on it.  
"Godric Gryffindor," Derrick read.  
"This belonged to him," Harry said.  
"Yes it is the sword of Gryffindor. Only a true Gryffindor could pull this out of the hat," Professor Dumbledore said.  
Derrick heard someone enter behind him. They all turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy enter with a cold expression on his face. Derrick looked down and saw Dobby hiding behind him.  
"Dobby?" both Harry and Derrick said noticing the little house elf.  
"So it is the Malfoys you work for," Harry said.  
Lucius looked at Dobby with a hurtful stare. Derrick felt bad for the elf. He had his issues, but did not deserve this.  
"I will deal with you later,"he said. He pushed Derrick and Harry out of the way and stormed up to Dumbledore.  
"So the rumors are true. You're back," he said.  
"Well when the Governors found that a young girl was trapped in the chamber they saw it fitting to summon me back. Though I found it interesting that all of the Governors were under the impression that you would curse their houses if they did not vote me out of Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said. Derrick shot Lucius a look. Of course it would be a Malfoy trying to get rid of the best thing that has happened to this school.  
"How dare you! All I want is the best for this school and it's students," he said glancing at Harry and Derrick. Derrick noticed a dark shadow on his face that did not appear on anyone else. The darkness about him just followed him.  
"So I am sure we figured out who the culprit is," he said calming down.  
"Yes," Professor Dumbledore nodded.  
"And?" he asked.  
Professor Dumbledore glanced at Harry and Derrick with a knowing look.  
"Voldemort," he said.  
"Right," he said in a disbelief.  
"But he was acting through somebody else using this diary," he said motioning to the book that Derrick stabbed in the chamber.  
"Oh really?" he asked starting to show a little bit of nerves in his voice. Derrick looked straight at the blonde man. Something was up. He noticed something in his periphrial vision so he looked down and saw Dobby pulling at Harry's cloak and motioning toward Lucius and it all clicked.  
"Hopefully other artifacts that belong to the dark lord would not end up in the hands of a student. The consequences for the person who put them there would be quite great," Professor Dumbledore said with a suspicious look in his eye.  
"Well of course and hopefully Mr. Potter will always be here to save the day," Lucius nodded.  
"Don't worry we both will be," Harry said motioning to Derrick. Derrick shot him a look to show he was serious. They glared at each other for a good 20 seconds before Lucius said something else.  
"Yes well I must be off," Lucius said. Then he kicked Dobby and exited Dumbledore's office.  
"Poor elf," Derrick said. Harry put down the sword.  
"Sir I was wondering if I could have that book," he said.  
Dumbledore gave him a knowing look and nodded.  
"Come on Derrick," he said.  
"Thank you Professor," Derrick said as they started to exit.  
"Do you have a sock I could have?" Harry asked.  
"Um sure, but why do you need a sock?" Derrick asked.  
Harry gave Derrick a look that showed he had a plan and then it clicked.  
"And Dumbledore says that I'm the wise one," Derrick said slipping his shoe off so he could grab a sock.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry yelled out.  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Derrick yelled chasing Lucius with Harry. Lucius stopped with Dobby and turned around  
"We have something that belongs to you," Harry said handing him the diary. Lucius looked at it and gave an evil stare.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said trying to hand it back.  
"Oh I think you do," Derrick said pushing it back.  
"I think during the confrontation at Diagon Alley you slipped the diary to Ginny Weasley," Harry said.  
"Oh you do?"he asked shoving the diary onto Dobby which made Derrick want to smirk.  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
"Well I'd like to see you prove it," he snapped then turned to walk away.  
"Open the diary," Harry whispered to Dobby.  
"Come Dobby!" he yelled. Dobby opened the diary and saw Derrick's sock.  
"Master has presented Dobby with clothes," Dobby said.  
Lucius stopped and turned around.  
"No I did not," he said then got wide eyed when he saw the sock in the diary.  
"Dobby is free!"he exclaimed.  
Derrick smirked and pulled up his pant leg and cloak to show that he was missing a sock.  
"You! You lost me my servant!" he yelled taking his walking stick and pulling out a black wand and pointed it threatenly at Derrick.  
"You shall not harm either of them!" Dobby yelled. Lucius ignored him and started to walk towards them so Dobby put up a hand and with a magical force pushed back Lucius. Derrick and Harry had a humored smile at that point. Lucius got up and brushed himself off.  
"You are as bad and annoying as your parents were and believe me when I say it can lead you to the same fate," he snapped.  
Derrick and Harry crossed their arms and started to glare while Lucius turned around and stormed off.  
"Derrick Harrington and Harry Potter freed Dobby. How can Dobby repay them?" Dobby asked.  
"Just promise us one thing," Derrick said letting the scowl fade away.  
"Anything," Dobby beamed.  
"Never try to save me ever again," Harry said.


	36. Hufflepuff Together at Last

Olivia

The Chamber was closed and all muggle borns were safe. Olivia could not be happier. Plus today was the day that all the petrified students would be awoken. Olivia could not wait to see Justin. She is so happy that he is ok. Olivia was expressing her excitment to Cedric on a walk they were taking together before dinner.  
"I just feel that we can now stop living in fear you know?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah I do feel bad for believing that it was Harry who did this when he was the one along with that Harrington kid who saved us," he said.  
"It really was hard for me to believe that Harry would be invovled. He is such a nice boy," Olivia smiled.  
"Not as nice as me though right?" he asked grabbing Olivia's hand and turning her so she faced him giving her a teasingly smile. Olivia smiled back.  
"I don't think I've ever met a boy so nice," Olivia smiled. He gentley touched her cheek which made her stomach do flips.  
"Olivia I've been wanting to do this for a really long time, but haven't had the courage," he said gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
Olivia felt her cheeks get warm and her heart was racing. She looked into his eyes and almost melted. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"Just kiss me already!" she exclaimed then gasped when she realized what she said. Cedric looked a little taken aback.  
"Excuse me I need to go see if I can open the chamber again and get petrified for the rest of my life," she said starting to walk away until a chuckling Cedric grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He softly put his lips on her's. It only lasted a second, but it felt like time stopped. It took Olivia's breath away. It was her first kiss and it was perfect. Olivia looked up at Cedric who was smiling.  
"I really like you Olivia," he said.  
"I really like you too," she smiled.  
"Would you be ok with being my girlfriend?" he asked.  
"I couldn't think of anything I would like more," she smiled. He smiled back. They looked into each other's eyes when they felt a hand touch each of their shoulders and pull them apart.  
"Mr. Diggory and Ms. Ryan this is a school for magic not hormones," said Professor Snape. They looked up at the professor and saw Professor Sprout behind him.  
"Oh Severus they aren't hurting anyone," said Professor Sprout giving them a wink.  
"Make your way to the Great Hall," said Professor Snape ignoring Professor Sprout and he started to walk forward.  
"I'm not going to dock any points, but make sure while on campus you keep everything G rated," she smiled.  
"Yes Professor Sprout," Olivia and Cedric smiled. Then he took her hand and led her to the Great Hall.


	37. Ravenclaw The Return of Dempsey

Kristen

Kristen sat with her Ravenclaw friends telling them about everything that happened.  
"I can't believe that this entire time you were breaking all of these rules to save the school. I'm proud of you Kristen," said Layne.  
"When I saw Dempsey petrified I knew I had to do what it took to make sure he was safe and when Josh came to me and told me their plan I knew I had to help," Kristen explained.  
"Aw does Kristen have a crush on Dempsey?" asked Marietta.  
Kristen glanced over at the Gryffindor table and shook her head.  
"No, but he is one of my best friends and I am sure that all of you would do the same," Kristen said.  
"I know I would. If I would have known about this plan I would have done anything I could have to make it work faster before Ginny Weasley was trapped," said Roger.  
"I know you would have," Layne smiled at him. Kristen chuckled. Maybe her project next year would be getting Layne to get the courage to get Layne to admit to her crush to Roger. She was supposed to try out for Quidditch, but didn't because she thought she was going to embarrass herself so Kristen is going to make sure that she gets the guts. She has a feeling it would be harder than helping save the school. She just hoped that her friends in Gryffindor could stay out of trouble for a year because it might kill her to have to go through this all again. Even though in the end it worked out Kristen is not a fan of breaking so many rules and would rather not do it again right away.  
"Look it's Demspey," Plovert said pointing to Dempsey as he walked up to the Ravenclaw table with a smile.  
"Dempsey!" exclaimed Layne going to give him a hug. The rest of them followed.  
"I am so glad that you are alright," Kristen said giving him a hug.  
"Thanks to you. They told me what you did," Dempsey said.  
"I didn't do it alone, but if I had to get invovled again I so would," Kristen smiled.  
"I'm sure you would," Marietta winked obviously not believing Kristen when she said she did not have a crush on Dempsey. Kristen chuckled at the wink. She did not realize how wrong she truly was. They all sat back down at the table while Dempsey told them what it was like to be petrified. Kristen saw Hermonie and Josh enter and go over to the Gryffindor table getting greeted with hugs from their friends. Kristen and Josh are the reason they were able to piece everything together. She looked at Dempsey and back at them. They are the main reason that everyone is alright.  
"Guys I'll be back in just a second," Kristen said getting up.  
She needed to go see her other friends.


	38. Good to be back

Josh

His body was stiff and his legs were wobbly, but he couldn't be happier. The beast was beaten and the Chamber was closed. He just wishes that he could have been there to walked into the Grand Hall with Hermonie with the biggest smile on his face. When he saw his friends his smile grew. Him and Hermonie ran up to them. Josh warmly shook their hands and Hermonie embraced them all.  
"You guys did it. You guys saved Hogwarts," Hermonie beamed.  
"We just wish we could have done it with you," Josh said.  
"Oh, but we couldn't have done it without you. You guys were the ones who figured out about the basilisk," Harry said.  
Josh glanced over at Derrick who looked like he wanted to say something.  
"Something on your mind Derrick?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah I wanted to say that I was sorry. I was a complete tool. I should have listened to you," Derrick said.  
"Now don't get all mushy on me man. We're cool," Josh said putting out a fist for Derrick to bump. Then Josh felt someone jump on his back giggling.  
"Guess who," a female voice said.  
"Kristen," he smiled.  
"Aw you're not fun," she said jumping off his back.  
"Great to see you too," he laughed. Then she hugged him and hugged Hermonie.  
"You guys are brilliant. None of this could have been possible without you," Kristen smiled.  
"You played a big part too Kristen. Josh was right to suggest you to help. You helped so much," Hermonie said.  
"Aw thanks girl," Kristen smiled.  
"Can you believe we survived another year?" Landon asked.  
"Barely," Josh said.  
"I just can't believe it is almost over. You all must write everyday. You too Kristen," Hermonie said.  
"Of course and Josh, Landon we live really close so there is no excuse to not hang out with me over the summer," Kristen said.  
"You know it," Josh said. He noticed Kristen look over his shoulder and smile at someone. He turned and saw Neville sitting there with Seamus. Neville was also stealing glances. Josh looked at Kristen again. Neville was a really nice kid, but was a little chubby and awkward. Even though Josh was not interested in Kristen he knew that she was really pretty and could probably get most guys, but at the way that Kristen looked at Neville it seemed that maybe she saw something that most girls there age did not see. He knew that Neville had a crush on Kristen because he always got even more awkward when she was around.  
"Hey Kristen do you know my friend Neville?" Josh asked.  
"Um yeah I've seen him around. How are you Neville?" she asked.  
"Oh um..heh um fine," he stuttered out. She giggled. Josh shook his head and chuckled. That would be some relationship if he couldn't even form a sentence around her.  
Just then Josh heard the doors of the Grand Hall open and saw Hagrid standing there. Everyone turned their attention to him and started to clap. Hagrid walked up to them and Landon, Harry, Derrick, Josh, Ron, and Hermonie tackled him in a hug.  
"If it wasn't for you all I would still be in Azkaban. Thank you," he said.  
"No thank you for helping us figure it out," Harry said. Hagrid smiled and looked over at Kristen. Kristen did not know Hagrid like the rest of them did.  
"And thank you too Kristen. I hear you did a lot to help," he said.  
"Your welcome Hagrid," she smiled.  
"Ah come here," he said opening his arms. Kristen smiled and hugged him.  
There was a clinging of a glass at the professor table which meant that Professor Dumbledore was going to make some annoucements.  
"Well I better get back to the Ravenclaw table," Kristen smiled getting back to her seat. Josh sat down next to Derrick and looked up at the table.  
"First I would like for us all to thank Professor Sprout, Madam Pomphree, and the rest of the herbologist for successfully giving out the mandrake juice to all the petrified students," he said.  
They all cheered loud, especially the Hufflepuffs over their head of house.  
"And because of the recent events we decided to give you all a treat. All final exams have been cancelled!" he exclaimed.  
People cheered really loud for this. Josh glanced at Hermonie and shrugged. Even with the petrification and Chamber research they were still on top of their studies. Now it seems like it was for nothing.  
"And now to announce the winner of the House Cup. The winner with 705 points is Gryffindor!" he exclaimed. The whole table cheered loud as Gryffindor flags appeared on the ceiling. Josh was beaming even brighter. Two years in a row.  
This year was even crazier than the last. With his group of friends he knew that he was always going to be getting into trouble. There would never be a safe and normal year with them. He looked at each and everyone of them and smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	39. Slytherin Goodbye pests

Alicia

Alicia was going home. She was finally going home to see her parents. No exams. No History of Magic classes. And No Weasley Twins. She was packed up and walking her stuff to the front to meet up with the rest to get a ride back to the train station.

"Hello Alicia," she heard two matching voices say. She sighed. She thought too soon.  
"Why must you always pester me?" she asked.  
"You'll miss it," said Fred.  
"You know you will," George said.  
"It is one of the few things I won't miss about this school," she said.  
"You're just saying that," said Fred.  
"You know you love us," said George.  
"If by love you mean annoyed with then yes," she said.  
"Annoyed, love," said Fred.  
"Same thing," they both said.  
"You must be upset that you don't get too harrass me all summer, but I'm sure you'll find a new person and forget all about me," Alicia said.  
"Oh that will never happen," said George.  
"Sure we'll have to focus our attention on someone else," said Fred.  
"Probably Ron," they both said.  
"But you'll always be our favorite," George said.  
Alicia let out a chuckle.  
"A girl can dream. Now I must be off to meet my friends. Ta ta George. Ta ta Fred," she said flipping her hair and moving forward.  
"You got our names right!" they both called out. She turned to look at them.  
"With as obsessive as you both are on harrassing me it had to happen eventually. But don't let it go to your head. It means nothing," she said. Then she turned to walk away biting down on her lip so she wouldn't smile.


	40. Epilouge A better friend

Derrick

Derrick's last days at Hogwarts were amazing. He was finally starting to get the color back in his face. He was sleeping through out the night and his outlook on life has become more positive. He knows that the adventures are not going to stop so he wants to live it to the fullest and enjoy life while he can. It is what his parents wanted and he does not want to let them down. He will always miss them and love them, but the best way to honor their memory is to do what would make them proud.  
When Derrick arrived back in England and was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he gave them giant hugs and kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek.  
"It is great to see you Mama Weasley, Daddy Weasley," he smiled.  
"Derrick you look wonderful," Mama Weasley beamed.  
"You all have a good year at Hogwarts?" Daddy Weasley asked.  
"I learned a lot," Derrick said meaning more than just the stuff you learn in class.  
"Well that is great. And congratulations on your awards boys. You all make us so proud," Mama Weasley beamed.  
"Yes we have a great family. Charles and William have done so well for themselves. Percy is a prefect. The twins are star Quidditch players. Ron and Derrick have won special awards for saving the school, and our dear Ginny got all As in her classes," said Daddy Weasley.  
"Yes we are very proud, but I do hope you stay safe. Especially you three," she said speaking to Ginny, Derrick, and Ron.  
"Oh so if they get hurt bad it is tragic, but if the rest of us our hurt it is just an inconvience," Fred said.  
"And you call yourself a caring mother," George said.  
"Oh pish you know what I mean. None of you have been at Hogwarts for long, but already have been involved in dangerous situations," Mama Weasley said.  
"Well we don't try to find trouble it just finds us," Ron said.  
"I know, but please be careful," she said.  
"I promise I won't let anything happen to them. Any of them. You guys are my family," Derrick said.  
"Oh Derrick that is so nice, but I worry about you too you know," she said.  
Derrick looked at the older woman and knew she meant what she said. He looked at Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley and could tell that they cared too. Derrick could not help, but smile and feel bad about how he had been acting. These people obviously care about him. In fact a lot of people showed that they cared and he pushed them away. He made a promise to himself right there that the next year he was going to be a better friend. A better friend to everyone.


	41. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Ok so that is the end of Part 2. The beginning of Part 3 should be shortly.  
Now I know that there has been request for More Slytherin and I tried to do that this part, but ended up making it more Ravenclaw because Kristen became pretty important in this part. So I have a few questions for you to try to guide me into writing the next part and would love for some feedback. If you have a moment please anwser the following questions:

1) Do you want Kristen to be as involved in the next part as she was in this part?

2) Do you want some fluffy Olivia/Cedric chapters thrown in?

3)Do you want a lot of chapters with Alicia and one or both of the twins or just a few fillers?

4) In this part there were hints of a possible Claire and Cam romance, would you like me to try to develop that or would you rather there not be too much of a fuss over it(like mention it a little, but no chapters dedicated to it)?

5) I never have any Chris Abley chapters, do you want some? If you do I will say they will probably mostly be focused on him and Cho's relationship.

6)Is there any character you don't think you see enough of?

Now I can't promise that I will follow through with all of these request because sometimes it just doesn't fit with the direction I am taking the story, but I will definitley keep any feedback in mind.


End file.
